Charlotte Francine Xavier
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Suit les événements de "X-Men le Commencement" si Charles avait été une femme. Erik/always-a-girl-Charles.
1. L'ombre d'un sentiment

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui une toute nouvelle traduction, sur l'univers des X-Men cette fois, et plus particulièrement le film "X-Men le Commencement". Cette fiction s'intitule_ Charlotte Francine Xavier_ et a été écrite par Blind Author, que je remercie pour son autorisation de traduire son histoire (vous trouverez le lien vers la fiction originelle dans mes favoris). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ; n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Comme toujours, rien n'est de moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à Blind Author. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

Et comme toujours encore, merci à Mathilde de lire ces chapitres en avant-première et de les corriger. J'espère que ce n'est pas une corvée ;)

**Rating : **R/NC-17 dans l'ensemble, probablement PG-13 pour ce chapitre.

**Warnings : **changement de sexe, violence, images choquantes, références à l'Holocauste, références à des abus sur enfant, à des relations non consenties. Plongée dans les implications plus sombres liées à la télépathie, alors prenez bien les ratings en compte (général et pour chaque chapitre).

**Charlotte Francine Xavier**

**Partie Une**

**L'ombre d'un sentiment**

* * *

_« Les pensées sont les ombres de nos sentiments, toujours plus sombres, plus vides, plus simples que ceux-ci. »_

_Friedrich Neitzsche_

* * *

Être une femme détentrice d'un doctorat et devant faire face aux rictus et aux commentaires, mais aussi aux expériences gâchées et aux données volées (non pas que Charlotte, étant télépathe, ait eu des problèmes avec ces deux dernières possibilités) est une chose. Être une femme détentrice d'un doctorat et connaissant toutes les pensées sombres et tranchantes comme des rasoirs se cachant derrière chaque sourire cruel et rire moqueur, éprouvant le ressentiment qui arrive en vague dès qu'elle traverse un couloir en est une autre.

Après avoir défendu sa thèse dans un amphithéâtre rempli de personnes ne cherchant qu'une excuse pour la jeter dehors (et elle savait que ce n'était que la réalité, elle pouvait le _ressentir_, et chaque once de discipline et de contrôle qu'elle possédait n'était pas suffisant pour faire taire cet immense ras-de-marée), sortir prendre un verre était un immense regret pour Charlotte. Raven et elle choisirent un bar loin de l'université, loin des pensées qui avaient obstrué son esprit comme de la mauvaise herbe dans des hélices, et où Charlotte pouvait enfin – _enfin_ – baisser un peu sa garde.

Suffisamment pour commencer à examiner le beau blond au bar, et pour se demander s'il apprécierait une discussion au sujet de ses yeux verts, véritable mutation d'yeux bruns.

Raven suit son regard et pouffe de rire. « Charlotte, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu vas recommencer avec cette ridicule réplique au sujet de la mutation. »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, » se défend-elle. « Elle fonctionne, non ? »

Et elle sait pourquoi elle l'entend chaque fois dans leurs esprits. Avec une conversation aussi déterminée, orientée vers la science, elle représente évidemment une femme de carrière, l'une de ces créatures contre-nature qui ne veut ni mari ni enfant, et évidemment, elle ne recherche qu'une nuit de plaisir, ce qui est merveilleux, non ? C'était peut-être vrai – Charlotte recherche souvent une nuit de plaisir et elle peut plus facilement se protéger grâce à sa télépathie. Mais bien que l'idée d'avoir un mari et des enfants ne fasse pas encore partie de ses plans, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de leur en vouloir de faire des hypothèses.

Mais une femme aux cheveux auburn se glisse devant elle et l'appelle 'professeur', et la nuit prend une tournure des plus inattendues.

* * *

Elle s'était attendue à ce que les hommes du gouvernement la méprisent, aient du mal à la croire, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Raven se lève et la défende comme elle l'avait fait. Pendant un instant, Charlotte est inquiète, mais elle utilise sa télépathie pour parcourir rapidement les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et se concentre sur l'homme assis dans le coin, ses plans, ses espoirs et ses ambitions... puis Charlotte sait que tout ira bien.

Cet homme est au courant pour les mutants, a essayé de convaincre ses supérieurs pendant des années, mais il ne les veut pas comme rats de laboratoire, ou comme expériences. Il les voit comme une puissante force au service du bien, et si le parfum de son ambition personnelle vient égayer ce rêve... eh bien, tout le monde est ambitieux, et son ambition à lui est née d'un véritable désir d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Et par merveille, par miracle, il n'y a pas une seule once de ressentiment ou de doute dans ses pensées il ne pense pas que Charlotte sera inutile ou incapable de l'aider parce qu'elle est une femme. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être marginalisé, d'être vu comme quelqu'un d'inférieur à la réalité, de voir les portes se fermer devant lui.

Charlotte pense qu'elle va apprécier de travailler avec cet homme. Elle s'assure même d'emmener Moira avec eux.

* * *

C'est enivrant. Raven et elle avaient été seules pendant si longtemps, et ressentir aujourd'hui la présence d'un autre télépathe dans sa tête, de ressentir une preuve aussi indéniable qu'elles ne sont pas seules, donne à Charlotte l'impression de vivre tous ses anniversaires en même temps. Les bons anniversaires, cela dit, pas ceux auxquels elle essaye de ne pas penser.

Mais au-delà même de ce brouillard qui constitue l'autre télépathe, qui essaye d'arrêter Charlotte, il y a un autre esprit, projetant de la rage, du désespoir, et un besoin violent de vengeance, si fort qu'elle tombe presque à genoux.

Charlotte n'a jamais senti un esprit tel que celui-ci. Un esprit si fort qu'il peut passer outre ses barrières, comme si elles n'étaient que de la paille, un esprit si chaotique qu'il est difficile de localiser cet homme... mais _là, _là, dans l'eau noire, une ombre se déplace si vite qu'elle est précédée d'une vague.

Comment peut-il bouger aussi vite ?

Elle le fixe, concentre son esprit sur la lueur de sa conscience. A sa grande surprise, la réponse à sa question arrive facilement, flottant légèrement dans son esprit, sans qu'elle doive faire ses efforts habituels et sonder l'autre esprit, synchronisant ses pensées sur celles de son sujet. Son nom est Erik, et il utile le champ magnétique pour attirer le sous-marin. Il pourchasse un homme nommé Sebastian Shaw – _Herr Dokter._ Et il a besoin d'elle. C'est suffisant, et elle plonge dans l'eau.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle tremblera et ruissellera sur le pont inférieur du bateau, Charlotte s'interrogera sur son choix de mots. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'_elle –_ il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le sauve, ou de quelqu'un pour le tirer à bord. Il avait besoin d'_elle._

* * *

Il est proche, si proche qu'Erik peut presque sentir le goût du métal du sous-marin sur sa langue, et il doit juste continuer encore un peu, rien _qu'un peu plus,_ pour l'attirer à lui, encore quelques instants et il aura Shaw à sa portée...

Mais des bras se saisissent ensuite de lui, minces et musclés, et une voix...

Sauf que ce ne peut être une voix, parce qu'il ne l'entend pas résonner dans ses oreilles, et les voix n'apparaissent pas, éclairées, dans votre tête, répandant de la chaleur dans toute les parties de votre être. Les voix n'apparaissent pas avec une légère litanie de _pitié/pitié/pitié _et _plus seul/je t'ai entendu/je suis venue _et avec le sentiment qu'il a enfin retrouvé une chose qu'il ne savait même pas désirer.

C'est ce sentiment, plus que cette supplication, qui force Erik à relâcher sa prise sur le sous-marin. Le corps derrière lui se tord, les pieds battent et les projettent à la surface, et c'est la sensation de l'air sur son visage qui rallume la colère d'Erik, parce qu'il avait été _si près du but..._

« Lâchez-moi ! » grogne-t-il en se retournant et en repoussant la personne qui l'avait attrapé, qui qu'elle soit. « Lâchez-moi ! »

« Respirez, » résonne la voix, et en entendant avec ses oreilles au contraire de... d'avant, fait réaliser à Erik que cette voix est celle d'une femme.

« Nous sommes là ! » crie-t-elle, et le balayage du projecteur l'aveugle pendant un instant.

Lorsque sa vision se dégage, Erik nage sur place devant une petite femme portant une veste de costume trempée, avec des mèches de cheveux sombres collés sur son visage. Ses yeux sont dans l'ombre, mais il peut voit ses dents briller clairement lorsqu'elle sourit largement, bien plus largement qu'une personne tremblante dans l'océan ne le devrait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande-t-il, parce qu'il peut toujours le sentir, ce frôlement de lumière et de chaleur au fond de son esprit, le genre de chaleur qui vous donne envie de vous détendre, mais _que lui a donc fait cette femme ?_

« Je m'appelle Charlotte Xavier, » halète-t-elle en recrachant de l'eau.

« Vous étiez dans ma tête ? » Erik ne prend pas la peine d'attendre une réponse parce qu'il _sait,_ de la même façon qu'il peut sentir la démangeaison destructrice qui émane de la braguette et de la boucle de ceinture de cette femme. « Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Vous avez vos méthodes, j'ai les miennes – je suis comme vous, _mettez votre esprit en paix. »_

C'est fantastique, ridicule. Erik est en train de flotter dans l'océan, au milieu de la nuit, avec une femme qui connaît son nom sans qu'il lui ait dit, qui peut parler dans son esprit, et qui le regarde comme s'il était la réalisation de tous ses rêves.

Et c'est ce dernier élément qu'Erik a le plus de mal à saisir.

Une sonnerie retentit, ils sont tirés sur le bateau, et c'est une surprise de voir que Charlotte porte un pantalon. Ce n'est pas qu'Erik est tombé dans le piège consistant à penser que les femmes sont moins capables ou impitoyables que les hommes – dans les camps, les 'infirmières' pouvaient se montrer tout aussi sadiques que les gardiens masculins – c'est juste inhabituel de rencontrer une civile qui porte ouvertement ce qui est à l'ordinaire considéré comme un vêtement masculin.

Elle tremble et ses dents claquent lorsqu'elle va assurer à une autre femme – de toute évidence un membre du gouvernement, avec la chemise noire réglementaire et un badge pendant autour de son cou – qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

« Vous portez un pantalon, » commente-t-il, en trouvant cela ridicule de ne le remarquer que maintenant, alors qu'elle connaît son nom et dieu sait quoi d'autre.

Il ne sait presque rien d'elle.

Charlotte Xavier se fige, et ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'elle se retourne. « Oui. »

C'est le genre de ton qui le met au défi de faire des histoires à ce sujet, bien que la tension entre ses épaules et son expression renfermée lui apprennent que beaucoup avant lui l'ont bel et bien critiquée à ce sujet.

Erik sait qu'il devrait s'attirer ses faveurs, user du charme pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, afin qu'il puisse plus facilement disparaître plus tard. Mais sa réponse n'est ni experte ni cultivée, mais automatique il n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, et il ressent le besoin irrationnel de dire une chose qui la fera le regarder comme elle l'avait fait dans l'eau.

« Ça vous va bien. »

Ses yeux sont bleus, et aussi ouverts que le ciel.


	2. Rêver ensemble

**Disclaimer : **l'univers appartient à Marvel, et la fiction a été écrite par Blind Author. Seule la traduction est de moi

Mathilde... La suite arrive ;) Merci de la lire et de la corriger !

* * *

**Partie Deux**

**Rêver Ensemble**

_Un rêve qu'on rêve seul n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'on rêve ensemble est une réalité._

_\- John Lennon_

* * *

Charlotte est toujours trempée, et elle essaye de fermer son esprit aux pensées emplies de désir des matelots autour d'elle. La plupart sont inoffensives, le genre de fantasmes anodins sur lesquels se porte l'esprit lorsqu'on se trouve devant une personne attirante portant des vêtements moulants, mais certaines ont un fond plus sombres, un fond tranchant fait de _montre-lui ce qu'elle vaut/ mets-la à sa place _auxquels Charlotte s'est bien malheureusement habituée.

Elle n'affaisse pas les épaules, mais elle ne peut retenir le besoin de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, pour cacher la blouse qui est probablement devenue transparente maintenant. Elle se tourne pour demander une couverture – parce que même sans les vêtements trempés, il fait sacrément froid dehors ! - et découvre qu'Erik s'est positionné de lui-même devant elle, lançant un regard noir à quiconque osant jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil vers elle.

Charlotte ne sait pas très bien comment le prendre. Elle se défend seule depuis... eh bien, depuis qu'elle a besoin de le faire (_Kurt et Cain, _lui murmurent ses souvenirs, mais elle évite d'y penser pour le moment), et Raven représentait tellement une petite sœur pour elle qu'il lui était instinctif de supporter seule son fardeau, plutôt que de le faire peser sur les épaules de Raven. Connaître une personne qui ressent le besoin de la protéger, même d'une chose aussi petite et insignifiante, est... nouveau.

Elle devrait peut-être se sentir insultée, mais Charlotte peut toujours le sentir (l'esprit le plus bruyant, le plus fort qu'elle connaisse), et ses pensées ne contiennent aucun _elle ne sait pas se défendre _mais uniquement des _bande de rustres/ ne devraient pas la regarder comme ça/ montrez un peu de respect._

C'est suffisamment différent pour qu'elle demeure silencieuse et curieuse pendant qu'elle enroule une couverture autour d'elle, et pendant qu'Erik et elle sont poussés vers le pont inférieur, loin du vent et des embruns de la mer.

« Pourquoi avoir sauté pour venir me chercher ? » demande Erik – non, _exige de savoir._

Ses yeux sont suspicieux, et Charlotte éprouve une légère douleur à l'idée que cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas connu de bonté ne cachant aucune motivation ultérieure.

« Vous vous noyiez, » dit Charlotte, peut-être un peu sèchement.

La suspicion dans ses yeux ne disparaît pas. « Et en quoi cela vous regarde ? »

« J'ai senti votre esprit, » avoue Charlotte. Et il est ridicule qu'elle se mettre à sourire bien que ses dents claquent violemment, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. « Il est extraordinaire. »

Le visage d'Erik se contracte, devenu presque bougon, et il se rapproche, comme pour essayer de l'intimider par sa haute taille.

« Restez hors de ma tête ! » siffle-t-il, l'expression de son visage se décrivant au mieux comme 'menaçante'.

Mais il projette toujours ses pensées aussi clairement qu'un film dans un cinéma, et Charlotte sait que c'est automatique. Erik s'en prend à elle parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a l'habitude de faire face au monde – blesser avant qu'on ne puisse le blesser. Elle peut sentir sa fascination réciproque pour elle, et derrière cela, le soulagement qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître, la satisfaction dévorante qui le saisit après avoir découvert qu'il n'est pas le seul à être doté de talents inhabituels.

Erik a disparu avant que Charlotte ne puisse lui expliquer que ce n'était pas exactement intentionnel – que son esprit se tend simplement vers le sien, tout autant que lui se tend vers le métal.

* * *

Moira lui trouve un costume de rechange, dans lequel la mince silhouette de Charlotte nage plus qu'elle ne l'avait réellement fait dans l'océan. C'est le plus petit à bord, mais elle doit quand même replier les manches sur ses bras à deux reprises pour pouvoir voir ses mains.

Charlotte en vient à espérer que son costume sèche avant qu'ils n'aient à récupérer Raven, ou sa sœur glousserait pendant toute la route.

Mais en attendant, elle doit assister à un debriefing, et doit récupérer un nouvel ami en chemin. Elle ne se demande pas pourquoi elle considère Erik comme un ami aussi vite.

Il n'y a pas de garde officiel devant la cabine dans laquelle on a demandé à Erik de se changer, mais Charlotte sait que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si plusieurs matelots se prélassent dans le couloir. Ils n'allaient pas faire confiance à l'avis d'une _femme_ civile, après tout, et elle prend un moment pour ravaler l'amertume habituelle avant de frapper à la porte.

« Erik ? » Elle garde un ton léger et interrogateur, non exigeant.

La porte s'ouvre – et bien sûr, le survêtement d'Erik lui va parfaitement, et Charlotte ressent un élan de jalousie devant le fait qu'il semble complètement à l'aise sans ses habits d'emprunt. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être attentive à ses épaules et à son torse, élargis par ce qu'elle suppose être plusieurs couches de muscles, et également à ses cheveux mouillés qui frisent légèrement sur ses tempes, même elle a le droit d'être superficielle de temps en temps.

« Ils veulent nous débriefer, » dit-elle avec le genre de sourire accueillant qui semble mettre les gens à l 'aise.

Mais avec Erik, cela ne fait que le rendre plus suspicieux. Il croise les bras en signe de défense alors même que Charlotte doit raffermir ses défenses contre les _pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé ? Qu'a-t-elle à y gagner ?_ qui martèlent sa conscience.

« Je ne reste pas, » dit franchement Erik.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Charlotte.

Les lèvres d'Erik se retroussent. « Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire que vous saviez ce que représente Schmidt pour moi. »

Il y a un éclat de sang, de douleur et de hurlement, trop rapide pour être véritablement désorientant, et avec un sursaut, Charlotte réalise que les prétendues 'projections' d'Erik sont partiellement sa faute. Sa télépathie, qui ne saisit habituellement que la surface des pensées et des émotions, à moins qu'elle ne se concentre, se dirige vers Erik dès l'instant où ses souvenirs commencent à s'affirmer, comme si son esprit se tendait pour l'accueillir.

Étant donné que Charlotte s'est entraînée à protéger son esprit et à taire les incessants débris représentant le déroulement mental des individus depuis l'âge de sept ans, cela est plutôt déconcertant. De toute évidence, elle devra faire plus attention à ses barrières en présence d'Erik, les instaurer et les laisser en place, comme elle le fait habituellement, ne sera pas suffisant.

Mais Erik la fixe toujours, et Charlotte réalise qu'elle ne lui a pas vraiment répondu.

« Je l'ai bien dit. » Charlotte hoche la tête. « Et j'aurais cru que cela représenterait votre principale raison de rester, du moins assez longtemps pour entendre ce que nous avons à dire. »

La position défensive d'Erik ne change ni ne s'adoucit le moins du monde, il ne tressaille même pas, et Charlotte résiste à l'envie de soupirer de frustration.

« Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi la CIA est apparue ? »

Mais elle sait qu'il ne se le demande pas. C'est un homme très déterminé qu'elle a découvert. Bien qu'elle soupçonne qu'ils se sont trouvés l'un l'autre.

Au final, elle opte pour un sourire un peu conspirateur, et pour la promesse, « Venez avec moi, et je vous promets que tout vous sera expliqué. »

* * *

En moins de vingt-quatre heures, la vision du monde d'Erik a... eh bien, pas changé, mais certainement été secouée. Il avait été si certain, pendant si longtemps, d'être le seul, un _monstre. _Mais ensuite, il y avait eu une femme étrange avec Shaw qui, pendant un moment, avait semblé être faite de diamants, et la sœur de Charlotte, Raven, qui déclarait être une métamorphe...

Et bien sûr, Charlotte elle-même, et penser à la femme aux yeux brillants à ses côté comme étant un monstre semble un peu être un blasphème.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Charlotte lui affirme qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres ils sont des _mutants._ Le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine, ce qui est un surnom bien plus glorieux que tout ce qu'Erik a pu employer par le passé, mais il doit avouer qu'il ne prête pas véritablement attention à ce cours de biologie. Il est plus absorbé par le spectacle d'une femme de trente ans qui agit de façon aussi excitée et douloureusement joyeuse qu'un petit chiot.

Erik ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. Il ne s'attache pas aux gens – plus maintenant. Il escroque, menace, charme et fait tout ce que la situation exige afin de mettre la main sur Schmidt, mais il ne s'_attache _pas.

Ce qu'il ressent maintenant, dans une voiture fournie par le gouvernement, avec une télépathe assise à côté de lui qui sourit joyeusement à sa sœur, et qui lui jette un regard comme pour l'inviter à partager une blague, se rapproche de façon effrayante de l'attachement.

Ça l'agace désagréablement, cette gentillesse éclatante que Charlotte semble si déterminée à montrer pour tout le monde et toute chose, la façon dont son sourire ne diminue pas une seule fois lorsqu'ils traversent les couloirs de la CIA, malgré les regards méprisants dirigés vers elle et qu'il remarque, insistant sur son pantalon et sa veste de costume.

Raven et la femme que Charlotte lui a présentée comme étant Moira portent des jupes et, par conséquent, semblent être considérées comme des personnes acceptables. Erik se demande si Charlotte essaye de prouver quelque chose avec les vêtements qu'elle choisit de porter, si attirer leur attention sur sa tenue a été considéré comme une meilleure option plutôt que d'attirer leur attention sur autre chose.

Charlotte révèle un autre mutant totalement par accident, et Erik remarque l'utilisation facile, presque inconsciente, qu'elle fait de ses talents – Charlotte est bien plus puissante que ce qu'elle voudrait faire croire.

Elle est aussi brillante, confiante et (il n'y a pas d'autre mot) _innocente,_ et Erik est légèrement frustré parce qu'il a vu comment le monde traite les innocents et les confiants. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait quitter le bateau parce qu'il a une mission, et il ne peut pas se laisser distraire par de jolis yeux bleus et un grand cœur.

Un jour, la confiance de Charlotte sera sa chute, mais c'est son problème à elle, pas le sien (ça ne _peut pas_ être son problème). Il a juste besoin des informations sur Schmidt, c'est tout ce pourquoi il est venu.

* * *

Charlotte n'est pas surprise qu'Erik veuille partir. Un peu déçue, peut-être, mais pas surprise.

Ils sont au seuil de quelque chose de magnifique, elle le _sait. _Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi attirée par une personne qu'elle ne l'est par Erik, elle sait qu'ensemble, ils sont au commencement de quelque chose de merveilleux, bien qu'elle ne sache pas quoi, et si elle croyait aux âmes sœurs, c'est ainsi qu'elle les qualifierait. Comme s'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer.

Elle peut l'arrêter, bien sûr qu'elle le peut : figer les gens, les contraindre, a été l'une des premières choses qu'elle ait appris (et elle ne pensera pas à la raison pour laquelle elle l'a appris, pas maintenant, _jamais_), mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle n'a jamais utilisé la contrainte si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Cela laisse toujours un arrière-goût amer dans son esprit, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle elle ne retient pas Erik.

Elle n'est pas idiote, ce doit être sa décision, au final.

Le voir le lendemain matin est _vraiment _une surprise. Elle avait été rigoureusement disciplinée la veille, ne laissant jamais son esprit se tendre vers le sien. C'était un peu éprouvant, de délibérément taire sa télépathie, mais le fond sonore des pensées de toutes les autres personnes avait fini par l'endormir.

Et elle est d'accord avec lui sur le fait que les mutants doivent être trouvés par d'autres mutants. Cela encouragera un plus grand sentiment de confiance, affaiblira l'idée selon laquelle ils sont pourchassés comme des montres (du moins, elle l'espère).

Lorsqu'elle avance vers le Cerebro, enfilant le casque développé par Hank par-dessus ses cheveux, son ventre se tord d'excitation impatiente.

« Vous êtes un cobaye des plus adorables, Charlotte, » dit Erik, l'air imperturbable.

Mais sous son ton léger, elle peut sentir sa gêne et son inquiétude, la certitude qu'il démolirait ces fils métalliques dès l'instant où la machine semblerait la faire souffrir.

Si Charlotte était quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pu hausser un sourcil devant la rapide férocité de son inquiétude, après tout, elle ne le connaît que depuis une journée. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, elle lui sourit et le réprimande en lui disant de ne pas lui gâcher cette expérience.

Et ensuite... ensuite elle devient tellement _plus _que Charlotte Francine Xavier.

Elle est chaque mutant au-dehors qui... bon sang, on dirait que son esprit s'étend sur le continent tout entier. Elle les ressent tous : leurs craintes, leurs regrets, et leurs joies et peines, leur solitude qui semble tous les imprégner comme une tâche d'encre sombre sur un livre. Elle veut les atteindre, leur assurer qu'elle est là, qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'aucun d'eux ne sera plus seul maintenant qu'elle a son mot à dire, mais elle parvient à se retenir.

_Une voix désincarnée qui résonne dans leur tête ne serait pas très rassurante, _se réprimande-t-elle, et elle essaye de contenir sa télépathie qui s'envole. Se concentrer, elle doit se concentrer, sur les plus proches ou peut-être les plus seuls, ceux qu'elle peut le plus aider...

Lorsque la localisation d'un club de strip-tease se fond autour d'elle, Charlotte ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Erik ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il est revenu. Il aimerait dit que cela fait partie d'un plan ou d'un ensemble, qu'il est plus certain d'attraper Schmidt en restant avec ces gens, et cela a certainement compté dans sa décision...

Mais ce n'est pas _tout. _Ça aurait été tout, lorsque tout avait encore un sens, mais maintenant, il ressent une réticente curiosité à l'idée de trouver plus de mutants. Et pire encore, il ressent également ce qu'il ne peut qualifier que comme une fascination pour cette femme connue sous le nom de Charlotte Xavier.

Il se demande si c'est une conséquence de ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit-là, dans l'océan, lorsqu'elle lui a parlé sous l'eau. Toutes les personnes sur lesquelles elle utilise ses pouvoirs se sentent-elles contraintes d'être proche d'elle, de la comprendre comme elle les comprend ?

Il doute que quelqu'un puisse un jour pleinement comprendre ce que Schmidt lui a fait, ou le _besoin _pressant, désespéré, qu'il a de tuer cet homme, besoin instillé dans le cœur d'Erik pendant toutes ces années. Mais il se surprend à penser que Charlotte pourrait bien le comprendre.

Il sait qu'il est en train de rôder autour de Charlotte lorsqu'elle enfile le Cerebro, il le sait et s'en veut de ne pas sembler capable de s'arrêter. De ne pas pouvoir réprimer le besoin de se tenir près de la rampe, de sentir tous ces fils emmêlés en cuivre, pour s'assurer qu'il peut écraser cette machine dès l'instant où il devrait le faire.

« Ne me gâchez pas le plaisir, Erik, » dit-elle, comme si la possibilité d'être abusée et exploitée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit (et il ne voulait pas penser au temps où il était ainsi, jeune, confiant et croyant toujours que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver).

Hank renverse des interrupteurs et les lumières tremblent, mais le regard de Charlotte est fermement planté au sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux. Erik commence petit à petit à se détendre, à se dire que ça ne semble pas nuisible, lorsque les yeux de Charlotte s'ouvrent brusquement avec un halètement bruyant.

Seul l'émerveillement éclatant et sans réserve de Charlotte l'empêche de réduire toute cette machine en pièces. Sa respiration est haletante, et elle tremble presque sur place, mais il est évident, d'après son expression, que tout cela est loin de la faire souffrir.

Pourtant, il n'est pas certain que ce soit bon pour elle. Son tremblement s'aggrave avec les minutes, comme si l'immense pouvoir mental contenu dans ce petit corps cherchait à s'échapper en passant par la peau de Charlotte. Mais son sourire est aussi large qu'il l'avait été ce soir-là dans l'eau, et Erik n'est pas réellement surpris lorsqu'elle commence à rire.

Il ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un de plus désireux et impatient de partager son bonheur avec les autres que Charlotte.

Hank se dépêche d'éteindre la machine, de toute évidence inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose ait mal tourné, mais il n'y a aucune trace de douleur ou d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Charlotte lorsqu'elle se concentre sur Erik.

« Mon ami, » annonce-t-elle en contenant à peine la joie et l'excitation qui transparaissent dans chaque syllabe. « Nous allons dans un club de strip-tease. »

* * *

Charlotte pouvait endurer bien des choses pour trouver d'autres mutants, mais en ce moment, elle se sent un peu sceptique face à tout ce projet. Ils doivent se fondre dans le décor, et pour Charlotte, cela signifie porter une robe, des bijoux et des talons hauts.

La robe est rouge, avec un décolleté osé et un ourlet bien au-dessus des genoux, et elle espère qu'Erik et elle ne devront pas courir après le mutant, parce qu'elle n'irait certainement pas loin avec ça. Elle a emprunté quelques bijoux à Raven, des saphirs brillants en collier et en bracelet, et elle peut presque sentir l'ombre à paupière et le mascara peser sur sa peau.

Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé porter de tels vêtements. Elle porte des pantalons bien trop souvent pour être véritablement à l'aise avec une robe ou une jupe, et devoir faire constamment attention à la position de ses jambes et au tissu sensé les recouvrir est tout simplement agaçant. Mais ce sont les chaussures qui lui posent le plus problème. Les talons hauts ne sont pas des chaussures, ce sont des instruments de torture Charlotte en est persuadée.

Et peut-être, peut-être seulement, les robes, les talons hauts et le maquillage lui rappellent-ils la déception de sa mère (_pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être une fille normale ?_), mais ce n'est pas important aujourd'hui.

Erik attend près de la voiture. Ils ne sont qu'à une heure de route du club, et Charlotte ressent un instant d'appréciation purement libidineux en voyant Erik, qui porte un costume sombre lui allant admirablement bien. Et oui, cet instant a peut-être duré deux ou trois secondes (elle est une jeune femme saine, avec des appétits sexuels parfaitement sains, après tout), mais qui s'en préoccupe ?

Charlotte s'autorise un peu d'indulgence, puis se rappelle qu'elle doit se sentir reconnaissante d'être la télépathe ici, et elle commence à négocier son chemin sur le trottoir, en essayant de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs où elle marchait avec ces chaussures ridicules.

* * *

Erik n'est pas à l'aise dans ce costume, mais cela ne veut pas dire grand chose. Il s'est habitué à porter n'importe quoi, depuis les vêtements criblés de poux des camps de concentration aux beaux costumes porté dans les banques suisses douteuses. Il pourrait se tenir là en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une pagne si la situation l'exigeait, et ne toujours pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

Mais en regardant Charlotte osciller vers lui, il peut deviner qu'_elle _est certainement mal à l'aise. Elle ne cesse d'essayer de faire de trop grandes enjambées, de toute évidence plus habituée aux pantalons qu'aux robes moulantes, et il devine qu'elle se retient difficilement de tendre les bras pour conserver l'équilibre.

Il est assez rassurant de voir que, malgré toute l'aisance, la confiance et la tranquillité de Charlotte, il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles elle semble légitimement mauvaise.

Alors Erik traverse la distance entre eux en quelques pas et lui offre son bras. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, il peut sentir sa bouche se tordre en un sourire en coin amusé et légèrement moqueur.

Charlotte le regarde, partagée entre l'orgueil et le sens pratique, avant de soupirer et de glisser sa main dans le creux de son bras.

« Oui, très bien, je suis aussi gracieuse qu'une girafe à trois pattes sur des hauts talons, » se plaint-elle lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers la voiture, Charlotte l'utilisant pour rester stable. « S'il te plaît, ne te moque qu'un minimum jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini. »

« Et ensuite je serai libre de le faire ? » demande Erik, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire plus franc que moqueur.

« Je t'assure que tu ne peux trouver aucune remarque ou plaisanterie que Raven n'a pas déjà faite. Ce commentaire sur la girafe à trois pattes est l'un de ses efforts les plus remarquables. »

En toute objectivité, Erik peut reconnaître que Charlotte est très belle. Ses cheveux sont détachés, ses lèvres brillantes et colorées, ses joues accentuées de rouge et ses paupières sombres et pleines, une illusion optique pour rendre ses yeux plus grands et ses iris bleus plus frappants. Et la robe est faite pour montrer son corps, à la dernière mode, accompagnée d'un décolleté plongeant et d'une taille cintrée.

Elle ressemble à une pin-up, mais Erik la préfère vraiment en costume. Parce que Charlotte, en pantalon et en veste, est naturelle et à l'aise, détendue et joyeuse, mais ça... c'est faux. C'est Charlotte qui joue un rôle, qui revêt une protection et qui essaye très fort de _ne pas_ se démarquer alors que cela semble véritablement être ce qu'elle fait de mieux.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à porter ça, » commente-t-il lorsqu'il démarre la voiture (Charlotte avait des doutes sur sa capacité à activer les pédales en talons hauts et avait insisté pour qu'Erik conduise).

Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir le visage de Charlotte s'éclairer de surprise et de plaisir, comme s'il venait de lui faire un compliment spectaculaire.

Mais elle répond simplement, « Parfois, les subterfuges sont nécessaires. Nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention, tu te souviens ? Et je peux t'assurer qu'arriver en portant un costume attirerait très certainement l'attention. »

* * *

Charlotte sait qu'il est ridicule d'être troublée par une chose aussi simple qu'un '_tu ne devrais pas avoir à porter ça_', mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. La plupart des gens choisissent de ne pas commenter sa préférence pour les pantalons (les pensées qu'elle surprend de leur part relèvent d'une autre question), et le seul véritable commentaire qu'elle avait eu venait de Raven qui avait déclaré « _Tu vas déchirer, Charlie _». Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses études universitaires que le costume était devenu plus un symbole de défi plutôt qu'un simple outil de confort.

Mais en réalité, le costume avait commencé comme étant à la fois un signe de défi et un mécanisme de défense. Les barrières de Charlotte sont fortes, mais elles ont leurs limites, et il était épuisant de vivre toute une journée avec l'esprit constamment empêtré dans les pensées railleuses et sarcastiques au sujet de la qualité de son travail, de la qualité des administrateurs qui l'avaient admis à l'université, de sa vie sexuelle et de la possibilité que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec son admission. Alors elle avait enfilé le costume, et avoir toutes ces pensées négatives concentrées sur ses vêtements avait été un immense soulagement.

Mais à ce stade, elle avait abandonné les jupes, les robes et le talons hauts depuis si longtemps qu'ils lui semblaient tout simplement étrangers. Elle ne savait pas comment Raven pouvait supporter de les porter, et encore moins courir avec ces choses. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de seconde mutation ?

Alors le fait qu'Erik exprime un soutien aussi ouvert à propos de son choix de vêtements, et de façon aussi cavalière, comme si le contraire ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit... eh bien, c'est nouveau, voilà tout.

De nombreuses choses au sujet d'Erik sont nouvelles pour Charlotte.

« Elle », murmure-t-elle lorsqu'ils se glissent à l'intérieur du club, ses yeux posés sur une fille à la peau sombre, avec d'épais cheveux noirs et des tatouages représentant des ailes d'insecte.

Elle lit presque l'esprit de cette femme pour connaître sa mutation, mais elle se retient Charlotte aime être surprise de temps en temps.

« Nous devons attirer son attention, » murmure Charlotte à Erik tandis qu'ils prennent place au bar circulaire.

Erik rit, d'un rire profond et riche, avant de sortir un billet au montant assez important et de faire signe à la femme.

« Oh, bien sûr, » se réprimande Charlotte à voix haute. « Évidemment. »

Erik rit de nouveau, et Charlotte ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est dommage qu'il ne rit pas plus souvent.

* * *

« C'était stupéfiant. » Charlotte rayonne, sirotant encore son champagne pendant qu'ils attendent qu'Angel termine son service. « Je me demande comment ses ailes peuvent se transformer ainsi ? Sont-elles absorbées dans sa peau ? Ou est-ce que tu crois que- ? »

« Je croyais que tu lisais dans les esprits, » fait remarquer Erik. « Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? »

« Je ne lis pas les esprits tout le temps, » sourit Charlotte. « Je n'aurai plus de telles surprises. D'ailleurs, j'essaye de ne pas lire les esprits des gens trop profondément lors d'une première rencontre : cela a tendance à donner une mauvaise impression. »

« Tu l'as fait avec moi. » Et Erik ne sait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il en pense.

« Ton esprit est très bruyant, mon ami, » dit Charlotte, le ton presque contemplatif.

Erik peut sentir ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, vigilant face à la moindre faiblesse. « Comment ça ? »

Était-il plus vulnérable à la télépathie que les autres ? Était-ce pour cela que la femme avec Schmidt avait été en mesure de l'invalider aussi facilement ?

« Imagine que cette pièce représente ton esprit, » dit Charlotte en faisant un large signe avec son verre. « La plupart des pensées sont comme le reste de ce club je suis consciente de leur présence, mais elles ne me dérangent pas vraiment et je ne peux rien saisir en particulier à moins de me concentrer sur eux. Mais ton esprit... C'est comme si quelqu'un frappait sans cesse à la porte, en criant mon nom. »

Elle lui jette un regard, et voit apparemment quelque chose dans son expression qu'elle n'apprécie pas. « Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Ton esprit est très puissant l'un des plus puissants que j'ai rencontré. Et c'est en partie ma faute, je devrais être en mesure de te repousser, mais... »

Charlotte s'interrompt en un haussement d'épaules, puis rit doucement, presque d'elle-même.

« Je crois que tu es ivre, » observe sèchement Erik, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une télépathe ivre

« Peut-être un peu, » concède Charlotte. « Mais je t'assure que je serais tout aussi frivole sans le champagne. »

Angel revient, vêtue d'une robe noire, un sac de couleur crème pendu sur l'épaule, et Charlotte n'attend même pas la permission pour reprendre le bras d'Erik.

Moins de deux jours auparavant, la réaction de celui-ci face à un toucher inattendu aurait été de sérieusement blesser la personne concernée. Il se demande ce que cela signifie pour lui tandis que son instinct le pousse maintenant à poser sa main sur celle de Charlotte et de l'attirer plus à lui au cas où l'alcool interférerait avec sa coordination déjà abyssale.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » demande Angel lorsqu'ils quittent le club, tout en regardant Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parfaitement bien, » rayonne Charlotte. « Je ne suis tout simplement pas habituée à porter des talons hauts, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir votre superbe équilibre. »

Angel se renfrogne. « Si c'est sensé être une sorte de commentaire sur mon travail- »

« Pas du tout, » se hâte de la rassurer Charlotte. « J'envie un peu votre équilibre, en vérité. Je ne pourrais jamais porter ces bottes sans tomber tête la première. »

Angel est souriante lorsqu'ils arrivent à la voiture, discutant avec Charlotte des différentes paires de chaussures qu'elle a eu à porter pour travailler, et de celles qui étaient les pires, et Erik se demande si Charlotte a cet effet sur toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre. Après tout, Angel travaillait dans un club de strip-tease, elle devrait être sur ses gardes avec les clients, et pourtant, elle part avec eux après à peine quinze minutes de conversation ?

Erik conduit en silence, sachant que Charlotte lui lance des regards inquiets, mais ravi de la laisser apaiser les craintes d'Angel toute seule. Il n'est pas exactement du genre à éduquer.

Moira va installer Angel dans sa chambre, et dès qu'ils entrent dans la pièce commune qui leur a été accordée, Charlotte se penche et retire ses chaussures.

« Liberté, » soupire-t-elle en s'adossant au bar et en étirant ses jambes tout en gigotant ses orteils dans le tapis.

Erik éprouve une soudaine montée de désir lorsqu'elle étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, son dos s'arquant et son corps se détendant. Mais il la repousse rapidement, force son esprit à réciter tous les alias de Schmidt qu'il a appris au cours des ans, et espère que Charlotte ne l'a pas remarqué.

Cela semble presque être une trahison de la désirer, comme s'il était exactement comme les autres hommes dans cette enceinte, qui regardaient son corps et ne voyaient jamais son esprit.

Mais il ne croit pas que Charlotte ait détecté quoi que ce soit, parce qu'elle lui sourit, aussi largement et joyeusement que si elle venait d'obtenir le plus beau des cadeaux. La joie monte en lui comme des bulles de champagne dorées, et en ce moment, il pourrait presque dire que sa vie est parfaite...

Sauf que ce n'est pas _lui _qui ressent ça, réalise Erik en secouant sa tête soudain confuse.

« Tu es encore dans ma tête ? » demande-t-il en essayant de prendre un air sévère, mais ne pouvant être que curieux.

Charlotte cligne des yeux, et la _joie/légèreté/chaleur_ dans l'esprit d'Erik éclate et disparaît. Il se force à penser que ça ne lui manque pas.

« Pardon, » s'excuse-t-elle, l'air véritablement désolée. « Parfois, lorsque je suis particulièrement heureuse, j'ai tendance à... eh bien, laisser s'écouler ce sentiment. C'est mieux, maintenant ? »

Erik ne répond pas. Parce que 'non' sous-entend trop de choses, et 'oui' serait un mensonge.


	3. Au-delà de la pensée

Voici aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Comme précédemment, l'univers appartient à Marvel et l'histoire à Blind Author, seule la traduction est de moi.

Et Mathilde, merci pour la correction ! Et viens vite pour qu'on puisse regarder The good wife !

**Note de l'auteur : Warning : **Dans le film, on n'assiste pas vraiment à une discussion au sujet du pouvoir de Charles, alors ce chapitre explore la télépathie de Charlotte, et montre quels seraient d'après moi les plus gros désavantages à être télépathe. Cela étant dit, ce chapitre comporte des passages très _sombres, _y compris de la violence, d'autres discussions au sujet de l'expérience d'Erik avec Shaw (qui restent toujours très vagues), et un viol (qui ne sera pas graphiquement décrit).

* * *

**Partie Trois**

**Au-delà de la pensée**

_« La douleur va au-delà de toutes les pensées; le rire est plus fort que toutes les douleurs. »_

_\- Toni Morrison_

* * *

Le vol est assez court jusqu'à Richmond, et jusqu'à une partie de cette ville qui pourrait être communément appelée 'le mauvais côté de la route'.

Habituellement, c'est dans ces endroits qu'Erik se sent le plus à l'aise, où la violence et l'avidité cachées dans la nature humaine sont à nues, sans aucun faux semblants ou sourire pour les déguiser. Erik préfère cette cruauté nue, et se sent habituellement plus chez lui dans l'ombre de ces villes sales plutôt que dans tous les hôtels onéreux qu'il a visités au fil des ans.

Et c'est cela le plus important : _habituellement_. Parce que maintenant, Charlotte marche à ses côtés, insistant sur le fait que leur chauffeur de taxi mutant se trouve un peu en avant. Elle frappe le pavé avec confiance, inconsciente, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient observés et évalués par toutes les personnes devant lesquelles ils passent.

Erik sait qu'il est ridicule de se sentir protecteur : Charlotte est probablement la personne la moins impuissante au monde. Elle est télépathe, bon sang elle sentirait le danger à plus de vingt mètres.

Mais cela n'empêche pas l'inquiétude d'Erik de le saisir tout entier, comme un seau d'eau lancé à son visage, lorsqu'il prend conscience des pas qui les suivent, des pas qui les filent même dans le labyrinthe des tournants. Quelqu'un les suit.

Quelque chose vacille sur le visage de Charlotte, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête brusquement et ne se tourne face à leur poursuivant. Erik se tourne un quart de seconde après elle, à temps pour voir un morceau de métal briller au soleil : l'homme tient un couteau dans sa main.

Il n'y réfléchit même pas. Il est automatique pour lui d'utiliser ses pouvoir pour arracher l'arme des doigts de l'homme et de la saisir, tenant fermement le manche, prêt à le refaire voler dans le ventre de cet homme au besoin...

Sauf que l'homme n'a pas réagi. Son expression n'a pas changé, sa posture non plus il n'a même pas cligné des yeux. Il semble à peine respirer.

_Je l'ai figé,_ murmure la voix de Charlotte dans son esprit. Elle contemple leur aspirant attaquant avec quelque chose se rapprochant dérangement de la compassion.

Puis, tandis qu'Erik songe à quel point Charlotte serait une formidable ennemie (il n'y a aucune trace d'effort sur son visage, elle avait à peine réfléchi un instant avant de figer cet homme dans son élan et à combien de personnes pouvait-elle infliger cela avant que cela ne représente un effort ?), elle plonge sa main dans son porte-feuille, en retire plusieurs billets, les plie et les enfonce dans la poche de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » La voix d'Erik est acerbe, parce que Charlotte allait-elle honnêtement récompenser un homme qui les aurait attaqués ?

« Il ne nous aurait pas fait de mal, » dit Charlotte, à haute voix cette fois. « Mais il s'est fait virer de son travail, et sa femme vient d'avoir un bébé c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il envisageait de nous voler. »

« De nombreuses personnes ont désespérément besoin d'argent à un certain moment de leur vie, » se moque Erik. « Ils réussissent pourtant sans voler. »

Peut-être Erik se montre-t-il hypocrite dieu sait qu'il a volé plus d'argent qu'il n'en a gagné. Mais les personnes qu'il volait étaient celles qui avaient acheté leur luxe avec le meurtre et la souffrance de son peuple, ceux qui s'engraissaient de sang versé comme des tiques.

« Il a fait une erreur, » dit doucement Charlotte en se détournant et en reprenant leur avancée dans la rue comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne mérite pas une seconde chance. »

Erik éprouve la dérangeante impression qu'elle ne dit pas cela uniquement pour leur aspirant voleur. Charlotte a l'habitude de le regarder comme si elle pouvait voir le bien en lui, comme s'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui, et cela agace Erik ne sait-elle pas qu'il n'y a pas de seconde chance pour les gens comme lui ? Il est un meurtrier, et il en est venu à accepter cette part de lui. Et si un jour du jugement existe bel et bien, il répondra volontiers de sa personne, tant qu'il peut avoir la garantie que Schmidt fera face au châtiment le premier.

Il continue de regarder l'homme figé avec fureur pendant un instant, envisageant d'utiliser le couteau pour lui laisser un souvenir de cette rencontre, un avertissement pour ne pas agresser les femmes dans la rue...

Mais au final, un agresseur réticent est un petit poisson comparé à ce qu'il y a en jeu ici, alors il laisse cet homme et rattrape Charlotte. Mais il garde le couteau et le range dans son manteau. C'est un réflexe, maintenant, de garder toutes les armes qui croisent son chemin.

Lorsqu'ils tournent au coin de la rue, Erik voit l'homme tituber, libéré de la prise de Charlotte, mais ils sont déjà loin lorsqu'il recouvre suffisamment pour les voir.

« Tu es un vraie sentimentale, pas vrai, Charlotte ? » murmure-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air absent, l'expression distante et fermée. Elle s'assure probablement de ne pas avoir causé de mal à cet homme cela semble être son genre.

« Tu n'as pas posé tes doigts sur ta tempe, » observe calmement Erik.

« Ce geste n'est pas nécessaire pour activer ma télépathie, » avoue Charlotte. « C'est plus un tic nerveux. Je l'ai développé lorsque j'étais jeune, c'était un moyen de faire savoir à Raven que je lisais l'esprit de quelqu'un sans rien dire à voix haute. »

Erik hoche la tête, bien qu'il ne peut nier qu'il soit un peu troublé à l'idée que Charlotte puisse se glisser simplement dans son esprit sans aucun signe pour indiquer ce qu'elle fait.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il est : troublé. Il aurait tous les droits d'être effrayé, devrait chercher une solution pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas, découvrir comment se défendre si elle essaye de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour une certaine raison, l'idée que Charlotte puisse plonger dans son esprit à tout moment n'est pas le moins du monde effrayante, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'abuserait jamais de ce pouvoir.

Était il possible qu'il lui fasse _confiance ?_

Mais Erik ne veut pas s'attarder sur cette question, et il se force à poser une autre question. « Quand as-tu découvert qu'il était après nous ? Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude de te protéger des pensées des gens ? »

« De leurs pensées profondes, oui, » rétorque Charlotte. « Mais je suis toujours consciente des pensées qu'ils ont en surface, même si j'essaye de les taire par instinct de conservation. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça te fait mal ? » L'idée n'est pas au goût d'Erik, et il ne veut pas se demander pourquoi.

« Rien d'aussi grave, » dit Charlotte, avec le sourire gentil qu'elle accorde si inconsciemment. « C'est juste que, pour chaque pensée significative, réfléchie, une personne a environ une centaine de pensées sans importance et sans sens. Ce sont comme des parasites constants et faibles. Habituellement, les pensées s'élèvent au-dessus du fouillis quand je me concentre sur elles, ou quand elles ont un but. Et il y avait bien un but dans ses pensées. »

Erik assimile tout ça, se demande pourquoi Charlotte semble si désireuse de partager les détails de son pouvoir avec lui, admettant ouvertement ses faiblesses et ses limites. Ce n'est certainement pas une confidence qu'il livrerait, à sa place.

« Est-ce que tu peux comprendre plusieurs langues ? » l'interroge-t-il, se demandant à quel point s'étend sa compréhension.

« Facilement, » répond Charlotte avec insouciance. « Les gens pensent rarement en formant des mots, vois-tu, ce sont plutôt des images et des concepts. Le langage forme notre façon de penser, mais cela ne la domine pas, et lorsque cela entre en jeu, il est très facile de discerner le sens des mots dans les pensées. Personne ne pense vraiment à des phrases structurées et cohérentes à moins de bredouiller à voix haute, mais c'est la seule façon dont je peux l'expliquer. Oh, nous y sommes ! »

Et sur ce, Charlotte lève la main pour arrêter le taxi.

* * *

C'est le second mutant désireux de se joindre à eux, Armando, et Charlotte est réellement, honnêtement _ravie_. Mêmes ses rêves les plus fous de trouver d'autres mutants ne valent pas la réalité : il y en a tant qui sont là dehors, qu'ils ont trouvés, qu'ils doivent encore trouver, qui doivent encore venir au monde...

C'est une pensée étourdissante. Qu'il puisse y avoir des centaines, des milliers, peut-être même des dizaines de milliers de mutants.

Six heures représentent un long trajet, alors Charlotte est impatiente de saisir l'opportunité qui lui est offerte de connaître cet homme. Armando ne cesse d'insister pour qu'elle fasse la démonstration de son pouvoir en jouant à 'à quel nombre je pense', et reste toujours aussi impressionné la huitième fois qu'elle parvient à saisir l'information dans son esprit dès le premier coup.

_Tu es un chien de cirque, maintenant ?_ lui fait parvenir Erik en pensée, avec suffisamment d'insistance pour qu'elle sache qu'il désire qu'elle entende.

_Chut, je m'amuse, _lui répond-elle.

Elle a si peu l'occasion de se vanter ainsi, avec une personne qui pense que sa télépathie est amusante et 'extra', plutôt que terrifiante, et Charlotte réalise tout juste que ses barrière sont peut-être un peu trop baissées lorsqu'elle la terreur la saisit, si vive et primaire qu'elle se fige à mi-phrase.

Une horrible impression d'apesanteur l'engloutit, et Charlotte essaye de repousser ce qui saisit son esprit, mais il est trop tard. La douleur envahit sa tête ses côtes sont cassées, sa jambe tordue, son propre sang est chaud sur sa peau et son visage -

_Charlotte !_

Son esprit se libère dans un claquement presque audible, se précipitant pour trouver un point d'appui dans un monde qui a soudain perdu tout son sens. Pendant un bref instant, elle arrête la voiture, parce que cette femme qui semble cool et qui lit dans les esprits semble sur le point de vomir, mais c'est faux, ce n'est pas elle, puis elle saisit le visage de Charlotte parce qu'elle est devenue pâle comme la mort et qu'elle gémit, d'un son rauque, comme elle a entendu les femmes affamées gémir dans les camps et Charlotte ne devrait jamais, _jamais _produire un tel son et, bon sang, elle doit se protéger, _maintenant_...

Puis elle revient à elle, dans son propre corps avec un esprit distinct et séparé mais qui résonne toujours des secousses de _douleur/peur/sang/non-non-non ! _Sa ceinture a été détachée et elle est allongée sur le siège, les mains d'Erik tenant sa tête en arrière, et il prend son pouls tout en prononçant son prénom avec urgence.

Son esprit est toujours trop alerte, ouvert par la force pure de l'agonie et de la terreur qu'elle a relevées par inadvertance, parce qu'elle peut sentir l'inquiétude et la frustration d'Erik comme si elles étaient siennes, ressentir son besoin impérieux de la secouer mais sans savoir si ça aggraverait les choses, au cas où elle aurait une sorte d'attaque.

Charlotte connaît un moment parfaitement calme et lucide, où elle est reconnaissante que la voiture se soit arrêtée. Puis elle repousse Erik d'une main posée sur son torse, ouvre la portière à la volée et fait deux pas avant de vomir dans l'herbe située à côté de la route.

Elle a plusieurs haut-le-cœur, et ses jambes tremblent sous elle, la droite ne parvenant pas tout à fait à croire qu'elle n'est pas cassée. Son genou cède et se plie, et elle espère ne pas être sur le point de tomber dans son propre vomi-

Elle ne touche jamais le sol. Quelqu'un – Erik – la soutient d'un bras autour de sa cage thoracique, juste sous sa poitrine, et Charlotte est distraitement reconnaissante qu'il n'exerce aucune pression sur son ventre torturé. L'autre main d'Erik s'enroule lâchement dans ses cheveux, les écartant de son visage, et Charlotte essaye de le remercier mais ne parvient qu'à prononcer la première syllabe avant de se remettre à vomir.

Elle s'arrête uniquement lorsque son estomac ne contient plus rien, et ses barrières mentales ont repris un semblant d'ordre. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne fait rien et pend dans le bras d'Erik, comme une poupée de chiffon, essayant de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour que ses jambes supportent de nouveau son poids.

Comprenant de toute évidence que c'est passé, Erik la déplace pour la plaquer contre son torse, libérant ses cheveux pour sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuyer la bouche. Si elle n'avait pas été mortifiée par sa perte de contrôle (elle n'avait pas été aussi inconsciente depuis des années !), Charlotte aurait pu se mettre à rire. Erik aimait tant se croire sans cœur, mais il était vraiment l'exact opposé.

Lorsque le poids d'Erik se déplace, comme s'il était sur le point de la porter, Charlotte se force à fixer des limites. « Je peux marcher, Erik. »

« Tu en es certaine, pas vrai ? » dit Erik en serrant les dents, la voix ferme et tendue.

Elle l'a inquiété, et il n'est pas habitué à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je vais bien, » murmure Charlotte. « Vraiment. »

Elle est trop épuisée pour lever la tête, et prend le parti de lui parler en fixant sa gorge. Il ne l'a toujours pas relâchée.

« Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, » entend-elle Armando commenter avec hésitation. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, et est-ce que c'est contagieux ? »

Elle peut sentir le corps d'Erik se tendre, sur le point de prononcer une réplique cinglante, et sans y penser, Charlotte pose sa main sur son bras, ses doigts traçant de petits cercles sur son muscle tendu.

_Il ne nous veut aucun mal, _lui dit-elle, en essayant d'apaiser la tempête _d'inquiétude/d'angoisse/de colère/ d'amertume _qui irradie de son esprit comme de la chaleur d'un feu. _Et de toute façon, je vais bien. Aucun dommage permanent._

« Ce n'est pas moi, » dit-elle à voix haute, également pour Armando. « Il y a eu un accident plus loin, à environ deux kilomètres d'ici. »

« Et vous pouvez sentir- ? » commence Armando, avant de secouer la tête et d'établir des priorités. « Merde, on doit appeler quelqu'un. Où se trouve le téléphone le plus proche ? »

« Inutile, » murmure Charlotte d'un air absent, son esprit atteignant déjà l'hôpital le plus proche, avec précaution, évitant le trou noir de douleur et de peur s'y trouvant.

Il est souvent effrayant de voir combien il lui est facile de faire ça, avec quelle aisance elle peut plonger dans les bons esprits, afin que l'hôpital envoie des ambulances, préparées pour un accident de voiture ayant fait trois victimes. Lire les esprits était une chose, mais Charlotte a souvent l'impression que les altérer ainsi devrait être plus difficile, devrait présenter quelques freins.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Seules sa morale et ses valeurs retiennent Charlotte de devenir le pire des monstres. Et elle a toujours peur qu'un jour, cela ne suffise pas.

« Les ambulances sont en route, » informe-t-elle ses compagnons en s'écartant enfin d'Erik pour se tenir sans appui.

Mais lui et Armando ont toujours l'air secoués, et pendant un instant, Charlotte est inquiète à l'idée de leur avoir projeté son expérience.

« Vous allez bien ? » leur demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. « Lorsque je suis surchargée, comme tout à l'heure, il m'arrive de projeter ce que je ressens- »

« Nan, je vais bien, » dit rapidement Armando, un sourire décontracté et dédaigneux aux lèvres. « Mais je crois que vous avez un peu effrayé votre petit-ami. »

Charlotte cligne des yeux, réalisant qu'Erik est devenu complètement, anormalement figé, comme un prédateur avant que la chasse ne devienne sérieuse. Ses mâchoires sont tellement serrées que cela doit être douloureux, et son esprit ne s'est pas calmé le moins du monde.

Toute autre personne aussi bouleversée aurait laissé ses pouvoirs s'échapper ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Charlotte aurait senti ses boutons en métal commencer à trembler, au moins, mais Erik est fermement en contrôle. Tellement, que cela brise un peu le cœur de Charlotte, parce qu'elle sait avec quelle brutalité il a appris à avoir ce contrôle.

Et le fait qu'elle vienne tout juste de remarquer la façon qu'Armando avait eu de la qualifier montre à quel point son cerveau est sévèrement embrouillé. « Erik n'est pas mon petit-ami. »

« Désolé, » dit Armando, l'air un peu embarrassé. « Mais puisque vous n'avez pas d'alliances- »

Charlotte rit légèrement, en ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles abdominaux torturés. « Pas mariés, non plus. Amis. »

Comme s'il était parvenu à une sorte de décision interne, Erik retourne rapidement à la voiture, reprenant sa place sur son siège et claquant la portière avec une telle véhémence que cela montre sa colère.

Armando hausse les sourcils. « Vous en êtes sûre ? »

Charlotte fronce les sourcils en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas raté quelque chose. Oui, elle avait remarqué le frisson occasionnel de désir émanant d'Erik, mais il était toujours rapidement repoussé et il ne semblait certainement pas enclin à agir sur de telles pensées. Et en tant que télépathe, Charlotte sait que les actions représentent ce qui compte vraiment.

Un homme marié depuis vingt ans et heureux en ménage _pense _que d'autres femmes sont désirables, mais il ne fait rien. Une bonne mère _pense _peut-être que sa fille est laide, mais elle ne va pas le _dire _à l'enfant.

Erik pouvait bien _penser_ que Charlotte est désirable, mais il n'avait jamais tenté de l'attirer dans son lit, alors Charlotte hausse simplement les épaules et écarte cette idée.

Charlotte sait que cela faisait longtemps qu'Erik n'avait pas été effrayé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Avec Shaw, tout ce à quoi tenait Erik était automatiquement devenu une chose à exploiter contre lui, une faiblesse, et c'était un état d'esprit qui avait poursuivi Erik dans l'âge adulte. D'une certaine façon, il s'agissait d'un état d'esprit qui avait gouverné la vie toute entière d'Erik.

Charlotte refuse de laisser cela le gouverner encore.

Elle a détesté très peu de gens dans sa vie. Il est difficile de détester une personne lorsque connaît les douleurs internes et les faiblesses qui la rendent mauvaise ou mesquine, mais elle est certaine de détester Shaw. Pendant un instant, Charlotte ferme les yeux et ressent cette haine et cette tristesse pour l'enfance perdue d'Erik, laisse cette haine la saisir.

Puis elle ouvre les yeux, sourit à Armando tout en ressentant la sombre douleur et la peur s'apaiser (les ambulances sont arrivées, les médecins font leur travail et Charlotte doit se retirer maintenant, elle ne peut rien faire de plus pour les aider), et propose de se remettre en route.

Elle se force à être brillante, joyeuse et légère en se glissant à côté d'Erik. Peu importe combien Charlotte mourrait d'envie de l'aider à trouver la paix, il n'accepterait aucune sympathie. Pour lui, cela ressemblait trop à de la pitié.

« Je suis terriblement désolée pour ton mouchoir, » dit-elle en souriant. « J'espère ne pas avoir abîmer tes chaussures, aussi. »

Erik lui lance un regard dur qui laisse entendre qu'elle passe totalement à côté du problème. Ses pensées éclatent à toute vitesse en une succession de _elle pense vraiment que je me préoccupe de ça ?/n'accorde-t-elle aucune importance à son bien-être ?/combien de fois cela s'est-il produit ?_

Et derrière tout cela, aussi profond et primaire que les battements de son cœur _je ne devrais pas tenir à elle/je ne tiendrai pas à elle/je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, NON !_

Charlotte veut refermer la distance entre eux et lui prendre la main, veut lui dire qu'il est bien trop tard, qu'il tient déjà à elle, elle peut le sentir. Il pouvait bien essayer de construire une forteresse autour de son cœur, mais elle s'y trouve déjà il ne ferait que l'enfermer à l'intérieur.

Mais Erik n'est pas prêt à l'entendre il y a toujours un frisson de gêne chez lui chaque fois que Charlotte l'appelle 'ami', alors elle lui propose de s'abriter derrière le banal et le sans conséquence.

« Ce genre de truc est normal pour vous ? » demande Armando en redémarrant la voiture et en se replaçant sur la route.

« Être capable de lire dans les pensées n'est pas toujours plaisant, » dit calmement Charlotte. « Nos expériences et nos réactions sont toutes relatives, dans nos esprits, pour ainsi dire. Je peux habituellement maintenir les émotions à distance, du moins désormais, mais la douleur... eh bien, la douleur est très immédiate, très bruyante, et lorsque je suis ouverte... »

Charlotte s'interrompt, essayant d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Mais elle ne pense pas pouvoir réellement l'expliquer : le langage pouvait être subjectif et variable, mais il n'y avait aucune langue sur terre pour décrire ce que cela faisait de se retrouver dans l'esprit d'une personne.

« On dirait que cela m'arrive à moi, » finit-elle par dire. « Comme si je faisais l'expérience de ce dont ils font l'expérience sur le moment. »

« Ça semble plutôt désagréable, » reflète Armando sur le sujet.

« Oui, cela le décrit assez bien, » soupire Charlotte. « Et ce genre d'accident peut souvenir résulter en une réaction assez physique de la part de mon corps, d'où l'envie de vomir. »

Elle sourit de nouveau à Erik, dont le visage est encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. « Et merci de m'avoir aidé avec ça, mon ami. J'aurais détesté voir ce à quoi aurait ressemblé ce costume si je m'étais vraiment effondrée. »

Il s'agit d'une commentaire léger, taquin, sensé être une blague, et Armando rit tandis que les lèvres d'Erik se resserrent. Il regarde par la vitre, se détournant délibérément d'elle.

Ses pensées représentent toujours une vague amère de doute, de crainte et récrimination envers lui-même, et il y a des limites à ce que Charlotte peut supporter.

« Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, » murmure-t-elle. Elle articule à peine, afin qu'Armando ne l'entende pas, si calmement qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'Erik ne l'entende pas si elle ne savait pas combien ses sens étaient affûtés, entraînés par les années où il avait été en chasse et en fuite.

Il ne répond pas, mais ses yeux se détournent de la vitre pour se porter sur elle, l'examinant comme si c'était lui le télépathe.

« Tenir à quelqu'un d'autre, » murmure Charlotte en gardant une expression ouverte et douce, mais pourtant certaine et mesurée. « Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. »

Erik ne répond pas, mais Charlotte ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse.

* * *

Les doigts de Charlotte sont rapides et gracieux lorsqu'elle retire le cavalier d'Erik du plateau, plaçant sa tour à la place.

« Échec et mat, » annonce-t-elle, les yeux brillants et taquins. « Je t'avais prévenu, tu dois faire attention lorsque tu joues contre moi. »

Il y a une légère trace de jubilation dans sa voix, mais Erik considère qu'elle en a le droit il ne peut qu'imaginer combien d'opposants l'ont sous-estimée, à leur détriment.

La société pouvait bien dire que les hommes devraient rechercher un discours intelligent chez d'autres hommes, pas chez les femmes, mais il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la société avait déclaré qu'il fallait emprisonner les gens dans des camps de la mort et les exterminer. Depuis lors, Erik n'accordait pas énormément de valeur à ce que la 'société' leur dictait de faire.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas sous-estimé Charlotte lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur partie d'échec, son esprit était tout simplement absorbé par une myriade de questions. Des questions qui tournaient autour de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'expérience de Charlotte lors de l'accident de voiture était un danger régulier de sa télépathie.

« Ça a toujours été comme ça ? » demande-t-il en sachant que Charlotte comprendrait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Charlotte soupire doucement, ses yeux se baissant sur l'échiquier. « Oui. »

A cet instant, elle a l'air un peu vieille, plus vieille et plus sage qu'une personne ne devrait être, et Erik se demande comment il a bien pu la croire naïve.

Il insiste. « Quand as-tu réalisé pour la première fois que tu pouvais lire dans les esprits ? »

Il se souvient de la boue sur ses chaussures, de la pluie mouillant ses vêtements et de la grille entre lui et ses parents, et se demande si toutes les manifestations de mutations sont aussi traumatisantes.

Tous les mutants sont-ils nés dans la perte et la douleur ? Ou n'y avait-il eu que lui, le monstre solitaire qu'il avait toujours été ?

« Quand j'avais six ans, » dit doucement Charlotte. « C'est là que ça a commencé. Mon père aimait chasser, vois-tu, et un jour il y a eu... un accident. Quand ils l'ont ramené à la maison, afin qu'il puisse être emmené à l'hôpital, je jouais dans le jardin, et quand j'ai vu le sang... »

Elle s'interrompt, déglutit, puis semble se préparer. « C'était comme si c'était moi qui m'étais fait tirer dessus. J'ai doublé ses cris, mais tout le monde a supposé que j'étais juste bouleversée de voir mon père ainsi, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de crier suffisamment longtemps pour m'expliquer. La douleur n'a disparu que lorsqu'il était à cinq kilomètres, sur la route. »

Erik se souvient de ce que c'est que de souffrir et de savoir qu'aucun secours n'arrive. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs sur lesquels il aime s'arrêter, sauf lorsqu'ils sont nécessaires pour alimenter ses pouvoirs, alors il essaye de reporter la conversation sur des eaux un peu plus sûres.

« Mais ça s'est amélioré. » Ce n'est pas une question Erik sait que ça s'est amélioré. C'était évident, ou Charlotte n'aurait vraiment pas pu être saine d'esprit.

« J'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs très rapidement, » acquiesce Charlotte.

« Quelqu'un a déjà remarqué ce que tu pouvais faire ? »

Mais Erik en doute. Il n'y a jamais eu de Schmidt dans la vie de Charlotte, c'est évident, et si quelqu'un avait découvert qu'une petite fille pouvait percer les secrets dans l'esprit des gens...

Charlotte confirme ses soupçons lorsqu'elle reprend la parole. « Non, personne n'a jamais rien réalisé. Il y a eu certains moments où les gens avaient l'impression que je savais trop de choses, mais ils ont toujours supposé que j'avais vu ou entendu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. »

Un sourire un peu amer lui tord les lèvres, et ses yeux sont toujours distants, concentrés sur le passé plutôt que sur le présent. « Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les fêtes organisées par mes parents. Ils voulaient m'exhiber, vois-tu : la belle petite fille parfaite qu'ils se devaient d'avoir, et l'illusion était quelque peu gâchée lorsque je demandais pourquoi la femme de Mr Rutherford lui souriait alors que je l'avait vu embrasser leur chauffeur deux heures auparavant. Et me mettre en présence d'autres enfants n'était pas non plus une bonne idée j'en savais trop, trop jeune, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bobby rêvait de devenir pompier alors que son père était déterminé à lui léguer l'affaire familiale. »

Sa voix est légère, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il y a une solitude dans ses yeux, la solitude d'une petite fille qui a grandi plus vite que ses camarades en l'espace de quelques semaines, qui a été forcée à entrer dans l'âge adulte et qui avait dû comprendre le monde autour d'elle avant même que son âge n'ait compris deux chiffres.

Erik ne peut pas prétendre que cette solitude n'attire pas son attention, mais il se force à passer outre. Il n'allait pas tenir à Charlotte, il ne _peut pas,_ parce que tenir à quelqu'un signifie le protéger, et il n'a jamais été capable de protéger quoi que ce soit.

« Toutes mes excuses, » dit soudain Charlotte en se penchant dans son fauteuil et en secouant la tête. « Je deviens terriblement sentimentale en vieillissant. »

Erik ne daigne pas répondre. Au lieu de cela, il fixe l'échiquier, examine la stratégie de Charlotte et considère sa défaite.

« Est-ce que c'est devenu plus facile ? » Il parle de la solitude, pas de sa télépathie, mais elle semble comprendre de quoi il parle.

« Raven est arrivée, un jour. »

Erik sait qu'il devrait s'arrêter. Qu'il devrait demeurer silencieux jusqu'à ce que Charlotte se lève et déclare qu'il est temps de se coucher... mais il ne peut étouffer le besoin d'insister, d'aller plus loin.

Charlotte le connaît, elle sait tout de lui, depuis ses triomphantes victoires jusqu'aux coins les plus sombres de son âme où une pièce repose sur un bureau sans bouger et où il y a une détonation semblable à un bruit sourd, comme si une valise tombait au sol...

Le pouvoir de Charlotte a mis son âme à nu. Par inadvertance, peut-être, mais il se sent tout de même exposé.

Il se demande si elle s'exposerait à lui en retour.

Il sait qu'un homme bien ne la pousserait pas. Cette femme lui offre son amitié, son acceptation et un sentiment d'appartenance, et si Erik ne peut pas lui offrir la même chose, alors le moins qu'il puisse faire est de laisser Charlotte conserver ses secrets. Un homme bien ne le demanderait pas, mais Erik a cessé d'être un homme bien il y a longtemps.

« Quelle est la pire chose que tu ais ressenti au travers ta télépathie ? »

Charlotte reste silencieuse un moment, et au début, Erik ne croit pas qu'elle va répondre. Mais elle reprend ensuite la parole, la voix monotone, comme si elle récitait des répliques qu'elle avait mémorisées il y a longtemps.

« Une fois, notre maison participait à une sorte d'exposition de jardin. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi il s'agissait j'ai très certainement obtenu cette information dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, à l'époque, mais c'était sans importance pour moi. Nous avions une flopée de jardiniers chez nous, et l'un d'entre eux... l'un d'entre eux avait une fille de dix-sept ans qui apprenait le métier, pour ainsi dire. »

La gêne chatouille l'esprit d'Erik, et il se demande s'il s'agit de son propre inconfort ou de celui de Charlotte.

Charlotte déglutit difficilement, puis se force apparemment à continuer. « La veille de l'exposition, au soir... j'ai senti cette fille se faire violer. »

Maintenant, c'est la bouche d'Erik qui est soudainement devenue sèche. Il y a quelques heures à peine, Charlotte avait expliqué qu'elle ressentait la douleur des gens comme si cette souffrance était la sienne, et même si c'est lui qui lui a posé la question, qui voulait savoir, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose.

« Je l'ai senti, » murmure Charlotte, presque comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue par hasard. « Et je... je ne pouvais même pas crier à l'aide. J'étais coincée dans son esprit, piégée par la peur et la douleur d'Amélia. Je n'ai pu me libérer que lorsqu'elle est tombée dans l'inconscience. »

Erik sait qu'il devrait s'arrêter là. Bien qu'une part de lui voulait une certaine contrepartie, Charlotte s'était exposée comme il l'avait été par elle, et il avait certainement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il y a autre chose qu'il doit savoir. « Quel âge avais-tu ? »

Charlotte lève les yeux vers lui, et son regard est très profond, très triste, et très seul. « Dix ans. »

Erik réprime le besoin instinctif, absurde de tendre la main par-dessus l'échiquier et de saisir la sienne, et il se demande pourquoi il ressent ce besoin. Lui tenir la main n'arrangerait rien, ne rendrait pas le souvenir moins douloureux.

Alors il lui accorde le silence. Parce que lui, plus que quiconque, sait que le silence est souvent préférable.

Charlotte pousse un léger soupir tremblant. « Et après qu'Amélia ait enduré ça... j'ai fini par la violer une fois encore. »

Erik est perdu. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Elle souffrait tant, et je... je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, pas vraiment, mais je... » Charlotte prend une profonde inspiration et semble se préparer, comme sur le point de recevoir un coup. « J'ai supprimé ses souvenirs du viol. »

Erik n'est pas doué pour la sympathie. Il a vu le monde en noir et blanc pendant si, si longtemps, et il sait que si quelqu'un lui avait proposé de supprimer ses souvenirs de Schmidt, il aurait trouvé cela mal.

Mais il s'agissait d'une petite fille de dix ans, essayant de mettre un terme à une souffrance qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû expérimenter, et c'est là une nuance de gris inédite.

D'ailleurs, il devine en voyant le malheur sur le visage de Charlotte, qu'elle sait bien que c'était une erreur, que cette fille dénommée Amélia avait un droit sur sa souffrance aussi sûrement qu'Erik a un droit sur la sienne.

Habituellement, il lui aurait offert le silence, mais cela mérite une réponse. « Tu faisais ce que tu pensais être bien. »

Le sourire de Charlotte est faible et tremblant, mais elle sourit néanmoins. « Est-ce qu'on ne dit pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? »

« J'ai vu l'enfer, » dit Erik d'un air désolé. « Et je te le promets, il n'est pavé de rien de tel. »

Les gens peuvent soutenir que les soldats nazis et les gardes ne faisaient que 'suivre les ordres', mais au final, ils ont décidé qu'il était parfaitement acceptable de rassembler les gens comme du bétail et de les envoyer à l'abattoir. Ils avaient vu des êtres humains souffrir, et avaient perpétué cette souffrance.

Charlotte voit les êtres humains souffrir, et essaye de les guérir. Peut-être ne s'y était-elle pas toujours bien prise, mais elle avait agi ainsi avec Amélia parce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver d'autres moyens pour faire cesser la souffrance de cette fille. Et Erik ne peut pas la condamner pour ça.

« Par ailleurs, » murmure Charlotte, presque pour elle-même. « Ce n'est certainement pas la pire chose que j'ai faite avec mes pouvoirs. »

Erik réprime impitoyablement la brève montée d'anxiété qu'il ressent après ce commentaire. Pour le moment, il y a une chose qu'il se demande depuis que Charlotte a décri les expériences vécues lors des soirées de son enfance.

« Si tu sais tout ça, si tu vois tout ça et _ressens _tout ça... comment peux-tu encore penser que les gens sont fondamentalement bons ? »

Charlotte sourit, et une véritable joie est visible sur son visage. « Malgré toutes nos différences, nos craintes, nos peines et nos regrets sont remarquablement similaires. Et lorsque l'on va à l'essentiel, ce que nous voulons reste toujours le même : être à l'abri, heureux et aimés. »

A titre privé, Erik en doute. Le bonheur n'a jamais été un réel facteur dans ses décisions, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti heureux.

« Même si nous ne voulons pas l'avouer, » continue Charlotte, le regard intense, et pendant un instant, on dirait qu'elle parle de lui. « Et si nous sommes aussi similaires, à un niveau aussi basique... nous n'avons qu'à forcer les autres à voir au-delà de nos différences superficielles. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » commente sombrement Erik.

« Je prends cette décision les yeux grands ouverts, Erik », le réprimande légèrement Charlotte. « Je ne suis certainement pas innocente ou ignorante face à la nature humaine. J'ai vu le mal, Erik. Je l'ai _ressenti_. »

Elle se lève doucement et lève les bras pour les étirer, mais ses yeux ne quittent jamais ceux d'Erik. « Et par conséquent, je sais à quel point le véritable mal est rare. »

Charlotte met ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se prépare à partir, mais s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je connais le mal, mon ami, » dit-elle, la voix vibrante de conviction. « Et tu en es bien loin. »

* * *

Le cœur de Charlotte bat la chamade lorsqu'elle se dirige vers sa chambre, et elle peut sentir son pouls battre dans chaque partie de son corps, comme si elle venait de parcourir le pays en courant.

Elle n'avait jamais jamais parlé d'Amélia à qui que ce soit avant ce soir, pas même à Raven. Cette fille et ce que Charlotte lui avait fait étaient enfermés dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit, un rappel constant du fait qu'elle devait exercer son pouvoir avec prudence.

Mais lorsqu'Erik lui avait posé la question... elle lui avait dit.

Charlotte s'effondre sur son lit et fixe le plafond en se rappelant comme les yeux d'Erik s'étaient assombris lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté cette histoire. La sympathie et l'acceptation (et la colère, toujours la colère, mais _pour _elle, la colère qu'elle aurait dû ressentir) l'avaient saisi si fort que Charlotte pouvait presque les ressentir.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment su ce qu'Erik penserait du fait qu'elle avait supprimé les souvenirs d'Amélia, n'avait pas su si cela mettrait en péril la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que pouvait faire sa télépathie.

Mais elle lui avait tout de même raconté, parce qu'il l'avait demandé... et elle lui faisait confiance. Lui faisait confiance même sans lire dans son esprit, ce qui était autrefois un honneur uniquement réservé à Raven.

« J'ai vraiment des ennuis, » déclare Charlotte vers le plafond.


	4. Portes ouvertes

**Disclaimer : **Univers Marvel, histoire de Blind Author, traduction de moi.

* * *

**Partie Quatre**

**Portes ouvertes**

_« Les portes que l'ont ouvre et que l'on ferme chaque jour décident des vies que nous vivons. »_

_Flora Whittemore_

* * *

La prison est déplaisante. A l'intérieur, c'est un genre d'incarcération rigide qui va à l'encontre de chaque instinct de la nature humaine, et cela se voit. Surpeuplez une zone animalière, et elle deviendra hostile et anti-sociale.

Pourtant, Charlotte n'apprécie pas que l'on insinue qu'elle ne peut pas supporter la visite.

« Mon chou, » dit le garde d'un ton conciliant, cet horrible surnom tapant sur les nerfs de Charlotte. « Ce n'est pas une petite promenade du dimanche dans le parc, c'est- »

« Un établissement correctionnel pour des hommes ayant été condamnés pour vol, viol, meurtre et autres crimes du même gabarit, et qui purgent actuellement une peine de prison dans notre société, » finit-elle, crispée. « Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que je suis sur le point de voir. »

Le garde se pince les lèvres, irrité d'avoir été interrompu, et Charlotte surprend le murmure d'un _très bien, elle l'a demandé/espèce de garce frigide/j'espère qu'ils la feront bien paniquer._

Mais seul un, « Comme vous voulez, mon chou. » franchit ses lèvres.

« Et ne m'appelez pas mon chou, » ajoute Charlotte.

Le garde est clairement contrarié, mais il n'y a aucune répartie qu'il peut employer sans avoir l'air d'un homme sectaire et crasseux, alors il reste silencieux. Verbalement, du moins mentalement, c'est une autre histoire, et Charlotte tourne délibérément son attention loin de ses pensées.

Erik, qui avait fusillé le garde des yeux dès l'instant où il avait déclaré 'mon chou', est maintenant en train de sourire en coin, comme s'il appréciait le spectacle.

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'es pas fait un ami,_ pense-t-il en jetant à Charlotte un regard chargé de sens. Ça_ ne te ressemble pas, Charlotte._

_J'ai mal dormi, _lui renvoie-t-elle.

Elle fait en sorte que ce commentaire contienne suffisamment de sa mauvaise humeur, et son cœur se soulève un peu lorsque Erik glousse en réponse.

Mais c'est la vérité elle n'a pas très bien dormi. Charlotte avait réfléchi à ses réactions envers Erik pendant un grande partie de la nuit, et aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était bel et bien éprise de cet homme elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Ce n'était pas un problème, pas vraiment, (Charlotte avait été éprise de douzaines d'hommes dans sa vie, et était certaine que ça passerait avec le temps), mais cela pouvait induire une tension dans leur amitié, alors il valait mieux mettre ça de côté.

Mais pour sa défense, Charlotte croit qu'il serait difficile de ne _pas _s'enticher d'Erik. Elle a vu ce qu'il a vécu, vu l'influence que cela porte sur sa vie quotidienne, et le fait qu'il soit désireux de lui faire confiance malgré ce qu'il a enduré démontre clairement sa force.

Il l'a écoutée raconter ses pires expériences et ses moments les plus sombres sans reculer d'horreur. Il sait ce qu'elle a fait à Amélia et il lui fait toujours confiance à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Comment pourrait-elle ne _pas _l'aimer ?

Tandis qu'ils approchent de la cellule, Charlotte renforce délibérément ses barrières. Elle peut déjà les sentir, se glissant vers elle comme une obscurité dotée de yeux, d'oreilles et de voix, toutes ces pensées laides et frustrées rassemblées dans un si petit espace sont comme une grenade attendant d'exploser, et elle veut être prête lorsqu'elles le feront.

Le costume de Charlotte ne cache pas le fait qu'elle est une femme, et les railleries, les huées et sifflements admiratifs commencent dès qu'elle passe devant la première cellule. Elle sait que le garde ferait habituellement taire le prisonnier, surtout après le début des propositions lubriques, mais il veut lui faire peur il s'agit d'une revanche mesquine pour la façon dont elle a bafoué son autorité moins de dix minutes auparavant.

Mais s'il s'attend à ce qu'elle tressaille, ou ait un mouvement de recul, il sera déçu : Charlotte a déjà lu bien pire dans les esprits de gens supposément citoyens intègres. En fait, comparé à certains fantasmes qu'elle a surpris par inadvertance lors de soirées ou dans les pubs, les images fonçant dans son bouclier en ce moment sont plutôt fades.

Erik, d'un autre côté, est rapidement de très mauvaise humeur. Ses mâchoires semblent se serrer de plus en plus après chaque remarque tapageuse faite à Charlotte, telle que 'viens par ici', et elle ne pense pas que le fait qu'Erik se situe entre elle et les cellules, diminuant la vision d'elle qu'ont les prisonniers, soit une coïncidence.

Elle comprend d'où vient son instinct protecteur Erik a vu trop de personnes qu'il aimait souffrir et mourir pour ne _pas _vouloir se jeter entre elle et tout ce qui pourrait, de près ou de loin, être considéré comme une menace, mais parfois, Charlotte aimerait qu'il ne s'inflige pas autant de pression. Le fait que les prisonniers la sifflent n'était pas vraiment inattendu, et n'était certainement pas un signe de faiblesse de sa part.

Elle pose sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, puis lui lance, bruyamment et fermement, _Je vais bien. Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est rien comparé à une soirée dans un pub._

Erik se renfrogne, mais Charlotte peut le voir se forcer à se détendre et à ravaler sa tension. _Je crois qu'on les appelle plus communément des 'bars' en Amérique._

_Je m'en fiche, ce sont des pubs pour moi._

L'amusement d'Erik la parcourt comme une bonne gorgée de café chaud, avec rien qu'un soupçon d'amertume, et Charlotte se mord les joues pour cacher son sourire.

Elle peut sentir Alex un peu plus loin, condamné pour possession de comptes multiples et pour trafic de drogue. La police et le juge ont supposé qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui voulait planer.

Charlotte connaît la vérité. Alex a payé, mélangé et pris les drogues comme si elles étaient des bonbons parce qu'elles le gardaient sous sédatif, passif.

Gardaient son pouvoir soigneusement à l'écart et sous contrôle.

Dieu sait que c'est un chemin que Charlotte avait envisagé à plus d'une occasion. Tout ce qui l'avait retenue, vraiment, était la peur et si les drogues _augmentaient _sa télépathie au lieu de la réprimer ? Et si elles libéraient totalement sa télépathie, mais brisait sa capacité à se protéger ?

Dans tous les cas, le risque n'avait jamais vraiment valu le potentiel bénéfice, et finalement, Charlotte avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir sans stimulants chimiques.

Elle espère seulement pouvoir offrir la même chose à Alex : le contrôle sans dépendance.

* * *

Erik peut avouer qu'il avait été – pas inquiet, parce qu'il ne s'_inquiète _pas – mais _préoccupé_ par la réception de Charlotte auprès des autres mutants. Après tout, une femme télépathe portant des costumes n'est pas très banale, et Erik a vu les préjugés automatiques et irréfléchis que les gens peuvent démontrer envers ceux qui dévient de ce que l'autorité leur dicte comme étant 'normal'.

Mais il avait été agréablement surpris jusqu'ici. Il y avait un tel désir d'acceptation dans chaque mutant qu'ils avaient rencontrés qu'ils auraient probablement suivi un génie à la peau violette s'il leur avait promis d'autres mutants. Alors une femme en costume ? C'était à peine à relever.

Jusqu'à ce que Charlotte ne laisse Erik avec Alex pendant qu'elle clôt leurs affaires officielles avec le garde, et que le jeune mutant lance un commentaire sarcastique, murmuré et presque dans sa barbe.

« Alors quoi, vous laissez une garce vous donner des ordres ? »

Erik peut sentir l'incertitude d'Alex dans le ton légèrement agressif, et il sait que ce garçon ne fait qu'essayer de déterminer qui donne les ordres dans cette nouvelle société, de la seule façon qu'il connaît. Il n'y a pas de réel mépris dans sa voix Charlotte avait dû réprimander le gardien déplaisant une fois encore pour l'avoir appelé 'mon chou', et les yeux d'Alex avaient brillé avec fierté. Il s'agissait simplement d'un jeune homme intimidé, essayant au mieux de ses moyens de faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se laisser bousculer.

Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'Erik est enclin à le pardonner. Il ne sait pas très bien _pourquoi _cela l'irrite autant, la simple idée que Charlotte soit vue comme une personne inférieure à ce qu'elle est l'agace.

Erik sait que ses yeux sont durs et sa voix froide de menace contenue lorsqu'il se retourne.

« Mettons les choses au clair, » dit Erik du ton ferme et murmuré qu'il avait employé avec ce banquier en Suisse. « Le _professeur _Xavier est celle qui t'a trouvé, et celle qui voulait te faire sortir, alors si j'étais toi, je lui montrerais un peu de respect, au cas où elle changerait d'avis. »

Alex cligne des yeux, et se tait jusqu'au retour de Charlotte. Puis Erik soupçonne qu'il ne prend la parole uniquement parce qu'il est difficile de rester silencieux en présence de Charlotte, avec son enthousiasme débordant et son excitation pétillante au sujet de ses pouvoirs, tous ses sourires et ses grands yeux bleus, ses promesses qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.

* * *

Erik sait qu'il a un sérieux problème lorsqu'ils sont de retour à la CIA, et porte le blâme de sa lente réalisation sur le fait qu'il n'est pas habitué à faire attention à ce genre de menace.

Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Erik est investi dans la vie et le bonheur d'une autre personne. Il avait placé son destin dans les mains de Charlotte Xavier pour un futur proche, et il ne se souvient même pas du moment exact où cela s'est produit. Quelque part, entre le moment où des bras l'avaient entouré dans l'océan froid (_vous n'êtes pas seul_) et un léger sourire par-dessus un échiquier, Erik avait accordé sa loyauté à une femme qui portait des costumes et considérait les mutations comme étant 'stylées'. A une femme qui se tient forte face à la désapprobation du monde, qui peut se glisser dans les esprits et qui n'y laisse qu'un léger toucher de chaleur et de rire, qui est souvent prête de rayonner par la force de son optimisme et de sa compassion.

Et Erik ne peut que penser au fait qu'il doit se débarrasser de ça, ou le changer, ou... le diluer d'une certaine manière.

Étant donné qu'il a mené une existence solitaire pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie, Erik sait très bien s'occuper de ses besoins, que ce soit des besoins de nourriture, d'un abri ou de sexe. Et bien que son habitude de se donner du plaisir à lui-même se soit accélérée depuis qu'il a rencontré Charlotte (ses joues rougies par l'alcool et ses yeux maquillés et absolument incandescents, son expression d'extase surprise lorsque le Cerebro avait pris vie, sa chemise trempée collée à sa poitrine, les lignes fermes de ses seins), il n'a jamais vraiment fantasmé sur elle en se faisant jouir. Cela avait toujours semblé quelque peu irrespectueux, comme si, d'une certaine façon, il profitait d'elle.

Mais maintenant, il n'allait pas se retenir. Peut-être ce lien entre lui et Charlotte ne serait-il pas aussi puissant s'il le transformait en quelque chose de sale et de sordide...

Mais il ne peut pas. Parce que ce qu'il a avec Charlotte est à des années lumières de tout ce qu'il a connu auparavant. Il pouvait essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait s'imaginer baiser Charlotte rapidement et durement, dans une chambre d'hôtel minable et quelconque, ne peut envisager ramasser ses vêtements au sol et partir juste après.

Au lieu de cela, son esprit forge une image de Charlotte étendue sur ses draps, nue et rieuse, intrépide à l'idée d'être aussi vulnérable, parce que Charlotte _serait _intrépide, saurait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il la voit sourire tandis qu'elle se déshabille, se ravissant de dévoiler son corps, curieuse face à celui d'Erik, les yeux brillants de confiance lorsqu'elle l'attire à elle.

Même dans ses fantasmes, ce sont le rire joyeux de Charlotte, son sourire ouvert et son encouragement ardent qui priment. Même dans son imaginaire, l'attrait repose moins sur l'idée d'une relation sexuelle et plus sur le fait que c'est _Charlotte_ qu'il imagine avec lui.

Son orgasme est rapide et surprenant dans son intensité, et Erik jouit avec l'image de Charlotte derrière ses paupières la sueur brillant sur chaque carré de sa peau exposée, ses hanches se tortillant, ses seins alourdis par chaque respiration, la bouche ouverte et les yeux aveuglés d'extase.

Pendant que son corps se calme, Erik fixe le plafond et ressent une peur insidieuse lui saisir la peau comme une sueur froide.

Parce que son attachement pour Charlotte l'a saisi comme un hameçon, enfoui dans sa peau et dans ses os, et il ne pourrait pas être facilement supprimé.

Erik tient à Charlotte Xavier. Et il a perdu tout ce à quoi il a tenu. Ou, plus spécifiquement, Schmidt et les préjugés d'humains aveuglés le lui a pris.

Si on tient à quelque chose, on doit être suffisamment fort pour le protéger. Et malgré tous ses pouvoirs, Erik n'a jamais été suffisamment fort lorsqu'il devait véritablement l'être.

_Quand sa mère allait se faire abattre à moins qu'il ne bouge la pièce-_

_Quand il n'y avait pas à manger à moins qu'il n'ouvre la serrure de la cellule-_

_Quand la douleur n'arrêterait pas à moins qu'il n'arrache les instruments des mains de Shaw-_

Immédiatement, il se dit qu'il ne doit pas être aussi stupide. Charlotte se protège elle-même bien plus efficacement qu'Erik ne le pourrait elle identifie les menaces avant qu'elles ne soient des pensées à moitié formées, et leur fait face dès l'instant suivant.

Par ailleurs – et Erik déteste avoir besoin de se réconforter ainsi, comme un enfant ayant mouillé son lit à la suite d'une terreur pure – Schmidt ne sait même pas que Charlotte existe. Schmidt ne la touchera jamais.

Sa tentative pour atténuer leur lien étant un échec, Erik concède sa défaite. Il se nettoie rapidement, et se dirige vers la pièce à vivre pour retrouver Charlotte afin de jouer leur partie d'échecs devenue un événement régulier.

* * *

Charlotte est sur la défensive. Son expérience dans la prison l'avait laissée plus fatiguée qu'à l'accoutumée, et Erik semble particulièrement sournois ce soir. Elle a déjà perdu son fou, ses deux cavaliers, et un tas de pions.

« Est-ce que tu es particulièrement religieuse ? » demande Erik.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pu être décontenancée par cette soudaine question, mais pas avec Erik. Ces parties d'échecs semblaient moins concerner le jeu que leur conversation, leurs impressions, qu'apprendre à se connaître, ainsi qu'étudier le fonctionnement de leurs esprits qui étaient différents, oui, mais si similaires en bien des façons.

Elle sait qu'Erik n'a pas pratiqué le judaïsme depuis des années, depuis le coup qui l'avait privé de la dernière personne qui le connectait à ce monde, et Charlotte peut sentir sa sincère curiosité derrière cette question.

« Je n'en suis pas très sûre, » avoue Charlotte. « J'admets volontiers que je ne peux croire à aucun de ces dieux divers que prônent les religions aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe une sorte d'ordre intrinsèque ou de plan dans ce monde, parce que tout est bien trop... hasardeux. Trop illogique. De bonnes choses arrivent à de mauvaises personnes, et de mauvaises choses arrivent aux personnes qui ne l'ont jamais mérité. »

Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à combien son dernier commentaire s'applique à l'homme assis face à elle. Mais elle ne peut supprimer la montée de chagrin qui monte en elle, lorsqu'elle se rappelle vivement qu'il n'y a ni justice inhérente ni ordre dans ce monde. Il n'y a que la chance, et ce qu'on en fait.

« Et pour ce qui est de la vie après la mort, » continue Charlotte, « je n'ai jamais senti aucun esprit sans corps, alors quelque soit ce qui fait de nous... _nous,_ ça ne repose certainement pas là-dessus. Mais d'un autre côté... »

Elle s'interrompt, réfléchissant à la façon d'articuler ses sentiments sur le sujet. « J'ai touché l'esprit des gens, ressenti leurs émotions, et il semble étrange de croire qu'ils disparaissent simplement dans le vide après la mort. L'énergie ne peut pas être détruite, après tout, seulement transformée, et l'esprit des gens, ce que les théologiens aiment appeler notre âme... je suis certainement qu'il possède de genre d'énergie.

« Mais cette loi ne stipule-t-elle pas aussi que l'énergie ne peut pas être créée ? » fait remarquer Erik. « Et que représente la naissance, sinon notre création ? »

« Tu marques un point, » songe calmement Charlotte. « Et je n'adhère pas à l'idée de la réincarnation. Peut-être ne faisons-nous que... nous dissiper, comme nos corps qui pourrissent en terre. Peut-être toutes les parties de nous-mêmes d'une certaine façon deviennent une part de tout le reste. Peut-être est-ce la notre vie après la mort. »

« Pas de paradis, ni d'enfer ? » insiste Erik, les yeux et l'esprit brillant de quelque chose de sombre et de vif. « Pas de récompense éternelle ? »

Mais Charlotte sait que ce n'est pas le paradis qu'il espère. Le judaïsme n'adhère pas à l'idée de l'enfer, mais Erik aime l'idée que Klaus Schmidt puisse souffrir pour toute une éternité.

« Je ne suis pas certaine pour le paradis et l'enfer, » dit Charlotte, tous les deux tournant autour de cette ombre dans un accord mutuel et informulé. « Cela m'a toujours semblé arbitraire. Enfin, nous avons peut-être soixante-dix, quatre-vingt ans pour faire tout ce que nous devons, et être puni ou récompensé pour ces courtes années pendant toute l'éternité semble inapproprié, dans le meilleur des cas. »

_Mais pas dans tous les cas,_ murmure l'esprit d'Erik, si doucement que Charlotte n'est pas certaine qu'il ait eu l'intention de le lui faire savoir.

Elle décide de continuer comme si elle n'avait pas obtenu un nouvel aperçu du sombre labyrinthe de l'esprit d'Erik. « Par ailleurs, j'aime l'idée de ne rien recevoir. L'idée que ce qu'on fait dans cette vie doit être notre récompense, plutôt qu'une chose que nous accorde un individu tout puissant. »

Les lèvres d'Erik se tordent, comme s'il était amusé par quelque chose. « Tu apprécierais _plutôt _l'idée de créer ta propre récompense. »

Charlotte rit. « Eh bien, cette idée contient peut-être une touche d'inquiétude. Après tout, de nombreuses personnes m'ont dit que j'irai en enfer pour avoir porté des vêtements inappropriés et pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avant le mariage. »

Erik se moque, « S'il existe un enfer, tu ne le verras jamais. »

Ses yeux sont tombants et étrangement intenses, et Charlotte veut effleurer la surface de ses pensées pour découvrir pourquoi, mais se retient. Elle limite sa télépathie autant que possible lorsqu'ils jouent aux échecs cela semble être de la triche sinon.

« Tu en es sûr, pas vrai ? » sourit-elle en regardant de nouveau l'échiquier. Erik allait probablement la battre en trois coups, et pour le moment, elle ne voit aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

L'esprit de Charlotte se refroidit lorsqu'elle repense à la raison exacte pour laquelle elle devrait craindre l'enfer, s'il en existait bien un.

« Je peux te le garantir, je ne suis pas un ange, » dit-elle doucement, sans jamais lever les yeux. « Toi, en particulier, tu devrais le savoir. »

Le reste de la partie, ou ce qu'il en reste, est joué en silence. Erik arrive bien à échec et mat en trois coups, et il se lève et s'en va au lieu de rester et de discuter comme il le fait habituellement.

Charlotte pourrait être inquiète, si elle n'avait pas senti la préoccupation irradier d'Erik chaque fois qu'elle bâillait. Il avait réalisé qu'elle était fatiguée et la laissait aller se coucher tôt.

Il était presque amusant de voir combien Erik s'occupait d'elle sans même le savoir.

La porte était presque refermée lorsque Charlotte l'entendit, comme une radio parasite. Les pensées dirigées directement vers elle semblaient toujours plus bruyantes que les autres, comme si elles criaient son nom dans une pièce bondée pour attirer son attention, et les pensées qui la _concernaient_ étaient identiques, ce qui lui avait souvent causé bien des regrets.

Le fait que Charlotte ne soit pas activement en train de lire l'esprit d'Erik signifie que cette pensée est sourde, mais claire tout de même.

… _pas un ange, mais sacrément proche._

Il y a une sorte d'admiration perplexe attachée à cette pensée, ainsi qu'un soupçon d'amertume, l'arrière goût des espoirs perdus. Mais le mélange compliqué d'émotions qui pèsent sous ces paroles n'est pas ce qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

Elle se dit que cela ne signifie rien. Étant donné les expériences d'Erik, il était évident qu'il la tiendrait en haute estime, étant la première personne à lui offrir ce genre d'amitié et d'acceptation.

Mais cela n'empêche pas ses joues de rougir, et Charlotte jure tout bas.

Elle avait vraiment un problème.

* * *

Sean Cassidy semble plus avoir dix-sept ans que vingt-deux, et a l'air extraordinairement mauvais pour draguer les filles. Et Raven qui se moque de Charlotte pour sa réplique au sujet des mutations stylées elle aurait dû entendre celle concernant les poissons que Sean avait utilisée.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps, mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Ces personnes se sont crues seules pendant si longtemps, et la simple idée de savoir enfin qu'ils sont plusieurs au-dehors, de pouvoir les rencontrer, est un appât si puissant que c'en est presque de la triche.

Sean emballe ses affaires dans l'heure, racontant à ses amis qu'il a trouvé du travail hors de l'état et serait peut-être absent pendant un temps.

_Ils sont tous impatients de partir avec nous, _pense Erik lorsque lui et Charlotte aident à charger les affaires de Sean dans la voiture. _Tu as cet effet sur tout le monde ?_

_Quel effet ? _se demande Charlotte, curieuse. _A moins que tu ne parles de ma télépathie, et non, je ne les force pas à venir avec nous. Cela n'aiderait en rien notre cause._

_Je ne parlais pas de ta télépathie. _Il y a de fortes allusions dans cette pensée, des allusions contenant des _pourquoi elle ?/que fait-elle ?/qu'y a-t-il chez elle pour que les gens veuillent la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde ?_

Et plus profondément encore planent _l'affection/la frustration/la perplexité qu'y a-t-il en elle qui _me_ donne envie de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde ?_

Charlotte inspire malgré la chaleur presque douloureuse qui lui compresse la poitrine, et ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire. _J'admets que ma télépathie y joue un rôle, d'une certaine façon . Le Cerebro ne les trouve pas simplement, vois-tu. Je les ressens aussi. Et je peux sentir ceux qui cherchent autre chose nous ne serons pas toujours ce qu'ils attendent, mais j'ai une plutôt bonne idée de ceux qui se joindront à nous et de ceux qui n'en feront rien._

Il y a une vague de _surprise/émerveillement/questionnement/qu'est-ce que ça fait ?/comment est-ce possible ? _qui émane de l'esprit d'Erik, représentant les mêmes pensées basiques et sentiments que Charlotte a l'habitude de percevoir chez cet homme chaque fois qu'elle lui expose un aspect de ses pouvoirs.

Même Raven n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec la présence de Charlotte dans son esprit (il y a certaines choses qu'on ne veut pas vraiment savoir au sujet de sa sœur), mais Erik ne se retire jamais, ne se détourne jamais, ne lui avait jamais dit de sortir de sa tête depuis cette première nuit sur le bateau. Ce genre de confiance est intoxicante, et parfois, Charlotte s'en inquiète. Elle s'inquiète à l'idée que ce stupide petit béguin de sa part ne se transforme en quelque chose de plus important (si ce n'était pas déjà le cas), s'inquiète à l'idée de gâcher toutes futures perspectives romantiques, maintenant qu'elle connaît une telle acceptation de sa télépathie.

Charlotte soupire, contre elle-même, contre le monde, et plaque une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un tic nerveux qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis des années. Puis elle sourit, parce que, vraiment, que peut-elle y faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait s'empêcher de tomber amoureux soit cela se passait, soit non. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, pas d'en 'quelque sorte' ou de 'mi-chemin', aucun moyen d'arrêter cette chute une fois entamée.

Et si elle avait déjà commencé à emprunter ce chemin... eh bien, le moins qu'elle puisse faire était d'apprécier cette expérience.

* * *

Erik en est arrivé à la conclusion que Charlotte était soit plus inconsciente qu'aucun télépathe ne se devait de l'être, soit...

En fait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autre explication.

Il avait été hésitant pendant des jours, certain qu'il émettait son affection tellement fort que Charlotte aurait pu le remarquer à l'autre bout du pays, mais si elle l'avait remarqué, elle n'en avait rien montré. Elle n'abordait pas le sujet comme Erik imaginait qu'elle le ferait si elle saisissait ses émotions par-dessus leur partie d'échecs, ne l'évitait pas comme il avait à moitié craint qu'elle ne le fasse si elle jetait un coup d'œil mental vers l'un de ses fantasmes.

En bref, Charlotte agit comme s'il ne se passait rien du tout, et Erik n'est pas certain de savoir si elle a la moindre idée de ses sentiments pour elle, ou si elle est simplement trop gentille et foutrement polie pour réduire verbalement tous ses espoirs à néant.

Erik a toujours été le genre d'homme à poursuivre tout ce qu'il désire, mais avec tout ça, avec Charlotte, il ressent une sorte d'hésitation qu'il n'a pas éprouvée depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. S'il avait désiré une toute autre personne de cette manière, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Il serait passé à l'acte pour se sortir cette personne de son esprit, et serait allé de l'avant, et cela avait très bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent.

Mais il était retenu par l'horrible impression que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là s'il prenait un jour Charlotte dans son lit (ou sur le sol, ou encore sur la table, comme il l'avait parfois imaginé). Qu'il ne serait pas satisfait par une nuit ou une semaine, qu'il voudrait rester avec elle plus encore qu'il ne le voulait aujourd'hui, et cela était tout simplement... inacceptable.

Même en laissant de côté la question de savoir si une télépathe optimiste et pacifique l'aiderait ou l'entraverait dans son objectif de tuer Schmidt, restait la question de savoir ce qu'une association avec lui causerait à Charlotte. Erik sait ce qu'il est, un 'meurtrier' est un terme encore flatteur.

La violence le suivait comme un chien fidèle, et bien que son ombre ait pu toucher Charlotte, par le biais de sa télépathie, elle ne l'avait pas souillée, pas encore. Et ce ne serait pas le cas, tant qu'il garderait ses distances.

Mais garder ses distances de Charlotte Xavier est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il est presque automatique pour Erik de partir à sa recherche dès qu'il s'ennuie de la monotonie ennuyeuse de la CIA, instinctif de tenter de diriger ses pensées _vers_ elle plutôt que de murmurer dès qu'il ne veut pas être entendu par autrui. Il en est en partie ainsi pour des raisons pragmatiques – on ne peut pas surprendre des pensées, après tout – mais cela est également en grande partie dû à l'impression de Charlotte de sa tête chaude, douce et _partout._

Mais peut-être est-ce une habitude pour Charlotte, d'être aveugle face à ceux dont l'affection pour elle s'est approfondie au-delà de l'amitié. Erik peut voir le désir caché, mélancolique, dans les yeux de Raven chaque fois que Charlotte met son bras autour d'elle ou lui embrasse le front.

Peut-être Erik devrait-il être dégoûté par l'idée d'une femme désirant une autre femme, mais il ne l'est pas. Les homosexuels étaient dans les camps de concentration aux côtés de son propre peuple. Les Nazis les avaient étiquetés comme étant des pervers écœurants, et Erik doutait que ces putains de sadiques aient pu avoir raison pour quoi que ce soit. Et par ailleurs, on pouvait juger les gens sur des choses bien plus importantes que sur leur choix de partenaires au lit.

Erik sympathise donc. Il n'est pas facile d'avoir des sentiments aussi profonds pour une femme qui semble si aveugle face à l'effet qu'elle produit sur les gens, et ce, malgré sa télépathie.


	5. Perspective

Nouveau chapitre !

Comme toujours, l'univers appartient à Marvel et l'histoire à Blind Author, seule la traduction est de moi.

Mathilde... the next chapters are coming !

**Warnings: **Allusions au passé d'Erik, avec un peu plus de détails cette fois, y compris la perversion de Shaw, l'abus d'enfant et le viol sous-entendu.

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Perspective**

_« Tout ce que nous entendons est une opinion, non un fait._

_Tout ce que nous voyons est une perspective, pas la vérité. »_

_\- Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

Dès l'instant où une petite fille de douze ans l'avait vu dans sa forme naturelle et lui avait sourit au lieu de hurler ou de s'enfuir, Raven avait su que sa vie était sur le point de changer.

Bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu anticiper à quel point. Même à douze ans, Charlotte était suffisamment forte et adroite avec sa télépathie pour faire croire à sa mère qu'elle avait adopté un enfant, introduisant Raven dans leur foyer sans même un effort. De bien des façons, cela avait presque été effrayant de voir des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés la traiter comme s'ils la connaissaient depuis des années.

Raven se souvient avoir pensé que, pour une fille bien nourrie et richement habillée qui n'avait sans doute manqué de rien, Charlotte avait étonnamment espéré la voir rester. Bien sûr, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait compris combien Charlotte était désireuse d'affection, dans ce manoir énorme où elle avait tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait désirer, et si peu de ce qu'un enfant avait réellement _besoin._

Pendant la première semaine, Raven avait été incapable de se déplacer sans Charlotte à ses côtés, son esprit faisant écho dans celui de Raven, lui demandant si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, si elle aimait la maison. Cela aurait pu être agaçant, si Raven n'avait pas été tout aussi désespérément désireuse de compagnie amicale.

Elle avait rapidement réalisé que Charlotte était très protectrice, presque étouffante (bien qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis qu'elle était allée à l'université), mais deux années s'étaient écoulées avant que Raven n'ait une vague idée de la raison se cachant derrière tout ça.

Elle avait onze ans lorsqu'elle avait vu les cicatrices sur le dos de Charlotte, un chassé croisé semblable à des coups de lassés de chaussures insouciants, onze ans lorsque Charlotte avait, pour la première fois, parlé à Raven de son beau-père et de son beau-frère.

A cette époque, Raven avait pensé que Charlotte était réellement semblable à une princesse de conte de fée : elle avait un manoir, un pouvoir spécial, et même un méchant beau-père. Maintenant, avec ses yeux d'adulte, Raven pouvait regarder en arrière et voir comme ces années où elle avait été terrorisée par Kurt Marko et son fils, Cain avaient façonné la femme que Charlotte deviendrait. C'était la raison pour laquelle Charlotte était si réticente à se tourner vers la violence, préférant les tactiques qu'elle qualifiait 'd'agressivement diplomatiques', c'était pour cela qu'elle se contrôlait si rigoureusement, pour cela qu'elle s'inquiétait chaque fois que Raven commentait l'une de ses gaffes.

C'était également pour cela qu'elle protégeait si désespérément Raven, même si Raven n'avait plus besoin de cette protection depuis longtemps. Même maintenant, Raven sait qu'il existe des secrets que Charlotte ne partagera jamais avec elle, par crainte qu'ils ne la blessent d'une certaine façon. Si elle n'avait pas vu ces cicatrices dans le vestiaire cet été-là, Raven ne doutait pas que Charlotte n'aurait jamais soufflé mot du second mariage de sa mère.

Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé personne n'avait jamais essayé de la protéger aussi fort, jusqu'au point de refuser d'aborder des sujets par crainte qu'ils ne la blessent.

Elle avait eu beau essayer, Raven n'avait jamais véritablement considéré Charlotte comme une sœur. Peut-être était-ce parce que le manoir était si loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Il lui avait fallu des années pour s'y trouver vraiment à l'aise, et Mrs Xavier... avait toujours été Mrs Xavier, jamais sa mère.

Pour dire vrai, elle se sentait souvent désolée pour Charlotte, d'avoir dû appeler cette garce 'Mère'.

Ainsi, elle ne s'était jamais senti de lien familial avec Charlotte, mais c'était lorsque Raven avait quatorze ans qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois des sentiments loin d'être fraternels pour sa sœur adoptive.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait demandé à Charlotte d'arrêter de lire dans son esprit. Raven pouvait supporter bien des choses, elle y avait été obligée, mais elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Charlotte la rejette avec horreur. Ce n'est pas sa répulsion ou son dégoût que craint Raven : elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre sur ce sujet depuis que Charlotte a refermé avec violence un livre de psychologie et dit d'un ton cassant « _Complètement ridicule. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie mentale, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! », _mais elle craint la pitié de Charlotte. Parce qu'elle ressentirait _bien_ de la pitié, elle ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre.

Par ailleurs, il y avait de nombreux poissons dans l'océan. Hank, par exemple. Et Raven peut bien admettre qu'Erik est assez bel homme, si on aimait le genre intense et constamment menaçant.

Et il semblerait que Charlotte aime ce genre, à en juger par les regards en coin et les sourires presque rêveurs qu'elle lançait à Erik. Charlotte était loin d'être subtile.

Évidemment, Erik ne vaut pas mieux. Il s'éclaire chaque fois que Charlotte entre dans une pièce, et Raven sait avec certitude que plusieurs agents entraînés du gouvernement refusent de parler à Erik à moins que Charlotte ne soit là pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Une fois, Raven s'était transformée en Charlotte et s'était avancée vers Erik, pour voir s'il remarquerait la différence, et elle avait été surprise par la façon dont son expression habituellement sévère s'était adoucie. Même s'il souriait du regard, tandis que sa bouche restait figée.

Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps Raven ne pouvait pas dupliquer les pouvoirs de Charlotte, et en l'absence de télépathie, Erik l'avait mise à nue en un instant. Mais cela avait suffit à Raven pour voir exactement ce que représentait sa sœur pour cet homme. Elle aurait pu demander à Erik d'exprimer clairement quelles étaient ses intentions, mais cela semblait un peu inutile, et également arriver une semaine trop tard.

Honnêtement, Raven soupçonne qu'ils sont tombés amoureux dès l'instant où ils étaient arrivés à la CIA. Et c'est un peu génial de se connecter à quelqu'un si profondément, si vite (et elle se demande si la télépathie de Charlotte y a joué un rôle), mais c'est aussi un peu effrayant.

Ce pourrait être mignon, s'ils en _faisaient _vraiment quelque chose. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, ils ne faisaient que se lancer des regards pleins de désir et entamer des conversations très personnelles en jouant aux échecs. Raven est à moitié tentée de débarquer pendant l'une de leurs parties et de leur dire de coucher ensemble dès maintenant, mais elle ne sait pas très bien si elle a envie qu'ils commencent à se fréquenter.

Parce qu'Erik est peut-être complètement épris de sa sœur, mais Raven n'est pas aveugle. Elle sait ce qu'est cet homme. Il est un meurtrier, et il a déjà essayé de les quitter une fois (Charlotte lui raconte _certaines _choses), il est une boule d'émotions réprimées qui attendent d'exploser, et elle ne sait pas encore s'il est bon ou non pour sa sœur.

Il était peut-être capable de tuer des Nazis et de manipuler le métal, et il pourrait probablement lui botter les fesses s'il en avait envie, mais si Erik faisait souffrir Charlotte, il devrait en répondre à Raven.

* * *

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? » demande Erik. « Ce futur que tu envisages ? »

Charlotte et lui sont de nouveau dans la voiture, se dirigeant vers un bar (parce que c'est _bien_ un bar, comme Erik les appelle) où le Cerebro a repéré un autre mutant solitaire. C'est la cinquième fois qu'ils procèdent ainsi, et Erik ne peut s'empêcher de se demander quel but Charlotte voit-elle à tout ça. Elle a beaucoup parlé de ses rêves concernant la coopération entre mutants et humains, mais comment prévoie-t-elle d'y arriver ?

Après tout, cela fait plus de cinquante ans que les femmes se sont vues accorder le droit de vote, et pourtant, le niveau d'acceptation publique à ce jour est plutôt... eh bien, il avait vu comme de nombreuses personnes traitaient Charlotte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Charlotte en détournant le regard de la rue déserte pendant un instant pour l'observer.

Le regard d'Erik est plat et amer, et c'est presque un soulagement pour Charlotte de pouvoir saisir ses pensées, afin qu'il n'ait pas à articuler ce qui lui traverse l'esprit – l'idée que, même s'ils peuvent changer les lois, les préjugés ne disparaîtront pas.

_Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, _reprend l'esprit de Charlotte. _L'acceptation n'arrive pas en un jour, ou même en une génération. Mais la route sera bien plus lisse après notre reconnaissance légale, et travailler pour la CIA est un bon pas pour atteindre cet objectif._

_Rendre la reconnaissance positive, plutôt que négative, _réalise Erik.

_Précisément._

« Tu sous-entends que cette reconnaissance positive fera une différence sur le long terme, » dit Erik, sans savoir si le chaos soucieux de son esprit articule correctement ses sentiments sur le sujet. « Toi, plus que quiconque, tu devrais en douter. »

Charlotte ne prend pas la parole, et Erik se demande s'il est plus naturel pour elle de communiquer télépathiquement que verbalement.

_Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vu le mal, mon ami, que je suis aveugle à tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde. Oui, je sais quand les gens cèdent à la tentation, quand ils mentent, quand ils sont égoïstes, cupides, mesquins et cruels... mais je vois aussi quand les gens résistent à la tentation, luttent contre leurs caractères les plus bas pour être altruistes, bons et généreux._

Erik peut avouer qu'il en doute. Il a parcouru le monde, et ce qu'il en a vu ne se rapproche pas de l'altruisme et de la bonté.

Et pourtant, presque contre lui-même, il se souvient de son père lui donnant leur dernière part de nourriture alors même que lui et sa mère ont eu faim pendant deux jours d'affilée. Il se souvient des personnes qui s'effondraient dans les rangs menant aux chambres à gaz, dont les amis et la famille se pressaient pour les relever de la boue avant que les gardes ne puissent les frapper, supportant souvent les coups de leur propre corps.

Mais il s'agissait toujours de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, toujours d'un membre de leur famille ou d'un ami proche. Une personne pour qui ils avaient des raisons de se montrer bons, de faire attention. Les gens ne sont pas bons ou gentils envers autrui simplement par égard.

Du moins, les gens qui ne sont pas Charlotte Xavier.

_La plupart des gens ne veulent pas faire de mal à autrui, _songe Charlotte. _En fait, nous ferions tout notre possible pour ne pas en arriver là. Jusqu'à un certain point, nous sommes conscients de ne pas être seuls là-dedans._

_Là-dedans ?_

_La vie, le monde, comme tu préfères. Les humains sont essentiellement des animaux sociaux, et je n'ai rien vu qui indique que les mutants soient différents. Nous devons travailler ensemble ou nous nous détruirons._

Les _détruirons, tu veux dire,_ pense Erik en ressentant un frisson de satisfaction à cette pensée. Il n'est plus un enfant impuissant, il possède de la force et du pouvoir, et si cela devait se reproduire, il pourrait se protéger. Il pourrait protéger Charlotte, et Raven, et chaque mutant là-dehors.

_Non, je parle de nous, _répète Charlotte. _Tu penses que, si nous en arrivons à la guerre, ce sera tous les humains d'un côté, et tous les mutants de l'autre ?_

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Erik à voix haute, ces paroles prenant d'une certaine façon plus de poids à l'oral plutôt qu'en simples pensées.

« Nous sommes nés des humains, Erik, » dit-elle calmement, et cela semble étrange de l'entendre avec ses oreilles plutôt que dans sa tête. « Les mutants représentent une si petite fraction de la population mondiale... nos familles sont humaines, nos amis sont humains, et je t'assure que si nous essayons de nous élever au-dessus des humains, la plupart d'entre nous lutterons. Si quelqu'un proposait un régime qui ferait de Moira une citoyenne de seconde classe, je lutterais, peu importe ce qu'on m'offre. »

« Toutes les familles ne sont pas heureuses, » proteste Erik, mais sans enthousiasme.

Après tout, sa mère était humaine. Tout comme son père, son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins...

_Aucune famille n'est parfaite,_ avoue Charlotte, et Erik se demande s'il imagine la lassitude et la tristesse contenues dans cette pensée. _Je ne peux pas le nier. Certains commencent à avoir peur de leurs enfants, mais la plupart... il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pu qu'en choisir très peu pour se joindre à nous. Parce que la plupart sont heureux, avec des familles qui les aiment et les acceptent._

Erik n'a aucune réponse à formuler.

_Et je ne suis pas totalement ignorante, _continue Charlotte, son ton mental semblant un peu plus léger. _Je sais comment les gens traitent ceux qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Si nous devons faire des progrès, nous devons être... agressivement pacifiques._

_Agressivement pacifiques ?_

_En bref, nous sommes agréables et diplomatiques, mais si on nous pousse... on repousse avec force._

Il y a un soupçon d'acier dans cette pensée, une détermination, une conviction et un murmure de colère, le poids d'une stratégie testée plutôt qu'une hypothèse.

_C'est comme ça que tu as survécu, _réalise-t-il.

Les yeux de Charlotte sont assombris, semblant plus noirs que bleus. _Je sais une chose ou deux pour ce qui est de lutter pour se faire accepter, mon ami._

De la mélancolie et de la colère courent sous ses paroles, et Erik sait que Charlotte souhaite qu'il le ressente, qu'elle lui donne délibérément un aperçu de ses émotions. L'intimité qui résulte de ce genre de communication est profonde, et d'autant plus déstabilisante que cela ne gêne pas Erik avec Charlotte. Il ne ressent pas le besoin instinctif de se retirer, de garder une distance sécuritaire. Erik aurait même tendance à ressentir le contraire.

Il veut se rapprocher de Charlotte Xavier, cette femme qui se bat ouvertement contre les attentes de la société, qui sourit face aux railleries et aux insultes, qui refuse de faire subir aux autres ce qu'on lui a fait subir.

* * *

Charlotte éprouve des doutes dès l'instant où ils entrent dans le bar. Logan est seul, oui, et éprouve un désir ardent de trouver autre chose, mais elle ne pense pas qu'il le trouvera avec eux. Du moins, pas encore.

Erik et elle essayent quand même, mais ils viennent à peine de se présenter lorsque Logan les interrompt.

« Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux, » dit-il, sans préambule. Puis il se tourne, et observe Charlotte. « A moins que tu ne veuilles me baiser, alors tu peux rester. A supposer que tu sois _vraiment _une femme, évidemment. »

Les yeux d'Erik se plissent dangereusement, et bien que Charlotte aurait été habituellement irritée et dégoûtée, elle ne l'est pas maintenant. Elle peut sentir que la crudité de Logan est délibérée : il veut qu'on le laisse seul avec sa douleur, et emprunte le chemin le plus efficace possible pour atteindre cette solitude.

Alors elle décide de le laisser.

_Tout va bien, _envoie-t-elle à Erik, accompagné d'une version compressée de ses réalisations.

Erik n'est toujours pas heureux, mais il quitte le bar sans incident.

Charlotte est pensive tandis qu'ils retournent vers la voiture, réfléchissant sombrement au fait qu'elle aurait facilement pu être à sa place. Buvant pour oublier la douleur, se droguant pour ne pas avoir à penser, s'envoyer en l'air pour ne pas avoir à se lier à quiconque.

Si Raven n'était pas arrivée, Charlotte ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle serait devenue.

A cette pensée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, parce que Charlotte sait qu'elle a été extraordinairement chanceuse. Il est vrai que les choses avaient été difficiles au début (voir sa télépathie se manifester dans une maison si dénuée d'amour était difficile), mais elle avait fait la connaissance d'une sœur qui lui était férocement dévouée, et elle avait réussi à obtenir son doctorat malgré les nombreux obstacles sur sa route.

Et elle avait fait la connaissance d'Erik. Et peu importe ce qui pouvait advenir d'eux, Charlotte sait qu'elle ne regrettera jamais d'avoir rencontré cet homme.

Son sourire s'accentue, et elle penche la tête vers le soleil, se baignant dans sa chaleur.

_Magnifique... _murmure l'esprit d'Erik.

Charlotte ressort avec surprise de sa rêverie et jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon. « Quoi ? »

Erik cligne des yeux et répète sa question. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as pensé 'magnifique', » dit Charlotte en regardant autour d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique ? »

Il y a une vague _d'embarras/de défi/de détermination _qui émane d'Erik, comme s'il ne savait pas si elle apprécierait ce qu'il avait vu, mais était déterminé à ne pas en avoir honte. Curieuse, Charlotte pousse un peu plus loin, essayant de voir ce qu'il a trouvé de magnifique à travers ses yeux...

C'est elle.

C'est _elle _ son visage penché vers le soleil, la brise faisant voler de petites mèches de ses cheveux et les bouclant autour de son cou et de sa tête, son regard distant et son sourire doux et contemplatif.

L'image est floue (Erik essaye de la noyer dans un courant d'informations banales), mais Charlotte peut ressentir son affection et son attachement pour elle résonner profondément en elle, comme un battement près de son cœur.

Erik la trouve magnifique, d'une façon qui va bien plus loin que le physique uniquement.

Charlotte ne sait pas très bien s'il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de sa mutation, mais ils s'arrêtent face à face, presque à l'unisson. Sa main se lève automatiquement, voulant le toucher physiquement ainsi qu'elle le touche mentalement, et elle ne sait pas ce qu'exprime son visage, mais celui d'Erik est tordu comme celui d'un homme se tenant sur le fil du rasoir, entre l'agonie et l'extase.

Ses pensées sont un ouragan de contradictions _désir/déni/je le veux tant/je _la _veux tant/je ne peux pas faire ça/je ne peux pas le vouloir/je ne peux pas y faire face._

La vague soudaine, viscérale de rejet et de peur qui suit prend un peu Charlotte de court, la main à demi tendue vers le visage d'Erik, son esprit blessé par le brusque _non, non, non/je ne peux pas/non/NON !_

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Erik à voix haute, avec un peu de désespoir dans la voix.

Il se recule, les mains serrées en poing. Il a vraiment l'air... secoué. Mais son esprit est unanime de rejet et de refus face à l'offre inconsciente de Charlotte.

Alors elle rompt délibérément leur connexion mentale, se retranchant dans un effort pour accorder un peu d'intimité à Erik, et elle essaye de ne pas se sentir blessée lorsqu'il se détourne et se dirige vers la voiture aussi vite que possible.

Mais elle ne fait que se mentir. Évidemment, elle est blessée, mais vraiment, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Si elle n'était pas parvenue à se faire aimer de ses parents à la volonté faible, socialement conciliants, quelle chance avait-elle avec Erik ?

Charlotte est habituée à la déception, mais cela faisant longtemps que ça ne l'avait pas frappée aussi fort. Alors elle prend un moment pour se ressaisir avant de retourner à la voiture.

Erik est clairement mal à l'aise. Sa main est dans sa poche, traçant les contours de la pièce qu'il porte toujours avec lui, et Charlotte cherche automatiquement un moyen de l'apaiser.

« Tout va bien » finit-elle par dire, décidant de mener une conversation verbale plutôt que mentale. « Ce n'est rien. »

Ce n'est _pas _rien, c'est même important, mais il n'a pas à le savoir. Charlotte refuse de découvrir la raison pour laquelle il l'a rejetée, et étend plutôt son esprit vers le bourdonnement mental de la ville autour d'elle, comme si elle se bouchait les oreilles et chantait bruyamment des paroles sans aucun sens.

Parce qu'il y a certaines choses – et certaines souffrances – sans lesquelles Charlotte peut vivre.

* * *

Erik a l'impression d'être un lâche, et ce n'est pas une impression qu'il apprécie. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation, de ne jamais se refuser ou avoir peur de prendre ce qu'il désire comme il l'avait craint pendant des années, mais...

Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas risquer d'approfondir son attachement pour Charlotte. Il est déjà bien trop dévorant pour lui. Parfois, il peut presque sentir comme il est dangereusement proche de tomber amoureux d'elle, tout comme on ressent la chaleur d'un feu longtemps avant que les flammes ne nous brûlent.

Erik a déjà aimé, ou du moins il le pense. Son nom était Magda, et ses parents sont morts dans les chambres à gaz. Elle a survécu, pour un temps du moins Schmidt et les soldats avaient l'utilité d'une jolie jeune fille, et cela n'avait rien de particulièrement satisfaisant.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils souffraient, et ils étaient seuls leur lien était presque inévitable. Parfois, Erik se demande si Schmidt n'avait pas tout planifié.

Parce que dès que Schmidt avait réalisé que son petit rat de laboratoire tenait à quelqu'un, Magda était devenue un outil de plus pour infliger de la douleur et inciter la colère.

_« Tu peux arrêter ça, Erik, » murmure-t-il tandis que le soldat traîne Magda à l'extérieur, la giflant violemment bien qu'elle ait perdu la force de se battre depuis la première semaine._

_« C'est facile, » continue Schmidt, d'une voix basse et cajoleuse, ruisselante d'une fausse gentillesse. « Rien qu'un petit effort, et leurs armes se tournent vers eux. Rien qu'un petit effort, et leur crâne se broie à l'intérieur de leur casque. Tu peux le faire. Tu n'as pas réussi à sauver sa mère, mais tu peux la sauver. »_

_Il essaye, il essaye toujours, tendant les mains vers le métal décorant les corps des soldats et voulant le retourner contre eux, mais il n'arrive pas tout à fait à le saisir. Il lui échappe lorsqu'ils quittent la pièce, tirant Magda avec eux comme un chien récalcitrant, mais non, non, il doit le faire, il doit la sauver – _

_La porte se referme, et Schmidt soupire. « C'est si dommage. La prochaine fois, peut-être, Erik ? »_

_Puis Erik se retrouve seul, avec une migraine et des larmes sur les joues tandis qu'il se roule dans un coin et essaye de ne pas penser à ce que les soldats sont déjà en train de faire à Magda, essaye de ne penser à rien du tout._

Il avait connu Magda pendant environ sept semaines avant qu'elle ne meure. Schmidt ne pensait pas qu'Erik progressait assez vite, alors il était revenu à ses anciennes méthodes : il avait visé Magda d'une arme et avait dit à Erik d'arrêter la balle. Erik avait essayé, bien évidemment, mais...

Mais au final, il était trop jeune et inexpérimenté, et la balle se déplaçait trop rapidement.

Erik ne s'autorise pas souvent à penser à Magda.

Alors, non, il ne peut pas tomber amoureux de Charlotte Xavier, bien que se le dire lui donne plutôt l'impression d'essayer de stopper un sous-marin de ses mains. Il est sur le point d'y parvenir, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il y a une tempête à l'horizon, et qu'il se bat dans une bataille perdue d'avance.

Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si ses motivations étaient purement égoïstes. Erik ne s'attend pas vraiment à survivre à Schmidt, et il ne veut pas que Charlotte ressente ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, en se tenant au-dessus du corps de Magda.


	6. Atteindre les limites

**Partie 6 : Atteindre les limites**

* * *

_« Les limites du possible ne peuvent être définies qu'en les dépassant pour atteindre l'impossible. __»_

_\- Arthur C. Clarke_

* * *

En tant qu'agent du gouvernement, Moira a appris à avouer sa peur cela peut vous sauver la vie. Et elle ne ressent aucune honte à s'avouer qu'Erik lui fait peur.

Elle est loin d'être la seule, après tout. De nombreuses personnes, dans ce bâtiment, sont tout aussi nerveuses qu'elle auprès d'Erik. Il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de vous regarder comme un prédateur sentant la faiblesse potentielle, et ne faisant qu'attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

Il forme un corps de réflexes aiguisés et endurcis par la bataille, le genre de réflexes qu'on ne développe qu'après des années de lutte. Il mange chaque petit bout de nourriture dans son assiette et devient agité dès que quelqu'un ne finit pas son repas. Il fait le tour du périmètre avant d'aller se coucher, fermant chaque fenêtre et chaque porte. Il préfère rester debout plutôt que de s'asseoir (en fait, Moira croit que les seuls fois où elle a vu Erik s'asseoir, c'était avec Charlotte), et lorsqu'il se trouve dans la pièce, ses yeux sont automatiquement attirés vers lui toutes les deux minutes, comme si une part inconsciente de son cerveau reconnaissait le besoin de garder une personne potentiellement dangereuse sous surveillance.

Moira est bien plus à l'aise avec Charlotte elles sont toutes les deux des femmes qui essayent de réussir dans des mondes habituellement masculins, alors elles ont beaucoup de choses en commun. Et Charlotte est une gentille personne, toujours prête à sourire et désireuse d'écouter tout ce dont vous voulez parler, depuis 'les effets de l'environnement sur l'héritage phénotypique' jusqu'à 'ce con à la cafétéria'.

Moira se demande parfois si cela est dû à un aspect de la télépathie de Charlotte, à la façon dont elle semble mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Même Erik n'est pas immunisé, mais Moira a l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus profond entre eux. Qui n'a pas forcément à voir avec le sexe, mais elle ne serait pas surprise que cela fasse partie de l'équation.

Ils se regardent tous les deux immédiatement dès qu'ils entrent dans une pièce, peuvent communiquer par des regards chargés de sens (même si, pour être honnête, Moira ne peut pas être certaine que cela n'ait rien à voir avec le pouvoir de Charlotte), et la plupart du temps, ils sont aussi à l'aise ensemble qu'un vieux couple marié.

Sauf qu'il y a une légère tension entre eux, maintenant. Rien de manifeste, c'est juste... là. Ce n'est certainement pas de l'animosité – Charlotte était tout aussi ouverte et amicale qu'avant, et Moira se dit qu'elle serait un peu plus maussade si elle et Erik venaient de se brouiller – mais Erik est ouvertement plus silencieux que d'habitude.

Ce qui est un exploit, étant donné qu'Erik ne parle habituellement que lorsque c'est nécessaire, mais il parle à peine à _Charlotte, _ce qui est une information de taille pour Moira.

Elle espère simplement que cela n'aura pas de conséquence sur la mission. Après tout, la CIA introduisant des personnes techniquement civiles en Russie pour surveiller un officiel soviétique senior est un champ suffisamment miné sans ajouter ce qui se passe entre Erik et Charlotte... quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Charlotte essaye de ne pas y penser, vraiment, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle s'attarde sur la litanie de '_je ne peux pas_' d'Erik comme on insiste sur une dent qui bouge.

Elle soupçonne qu'il agit ainsi par peur. Elle est certaine qu'Erik la désire – elle sait ce qu'elle a ressenti en lui lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle, et il n'y avait rien de modéré ou de distancé dans cette pensée. Mais bien sûr, Erik n'allait pas être à l'aise avec l'idée de tenir à elle comme il le fait, d'où sa retraite.

Il n'y a rien que Charlotte puisse vraiment faire – Erik campera sur ses positions si elle abordait le problème – alors elle fait de son mieux pour lui montrer que pour elle, rien n'a changé.

Et en toute honnêteté, Charlotte préfère avoir l'amitié d'Erik plutôt qu'une amourette vide de sens.

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une amitié hasardeuse – le genre de relation proche que l'on entretient avec une personne que l'on veut parfois étrangler. Lorsqu'Erik part en courant, avec l'intention de s'attaquer seul à Emma Frost, Charlotte prend un moment pour mentalement se contrôler et réprimer son envie de le gifler en plein visage.

« Erik ! » siffle-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus Moira pour lui saisir la manche.

Elle le rate, bien sûr, parce qu'Erik est bien trop rapide lorsqu'il le veut, et elle essaye d'étouffer le besoin de courir immédiatement à sa suite. Au lieu de cela, Charlotte se colle presque les jumelles sur le nez, à la recherche d'une trace d'Erik, et elle tend automatiquement son esprit pour garder une trace de lui.

_Tu es fou ?_ lui crie-t-elle mentalement, aussi fort et odieusement que possible.

Erik lui répond d'un mélange de _reste à l'écart/n'essaye pas de m'arrêter/n'essaye même pas _qui vibre d'une vague de colère et d'amertume qui a eu des décennies pour couver.

_Erik, c'est une télépathe. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es confrontée à elle ?_

Un sentiment de mécontentement émane d'Erik, ainsi qu'une cinglante frustration à l'idée que Shaw puisse encore une fois lui glisser entre les doigts. _Je serai prêt pour elle, cette fois._

Charlotte ne répond pas en parole, mais lui lance une vague d'incrédulité, qu'Erik repousse avec une montée de colère.

Il éprouve des émotions plus profondes, bien sûr, si sombres et enchevêtrées que Charlotte doute de pouvoir les apaiser, même en un mois, mais il n'y absolument aucune trace d'assentiment.

Erik ne reviendra pas.

Alors Charlotte part à sa recherche – elle ne peut pas le laisser faire face à une télépathe seul.

* * *

Charlotte ne peut s'empêcher de noter qu'Erik ne tue aucun des soldats. Bien qu'il ne tolère aucun obstacle entre lui et son but, et qu'il est sans aucun doute violent dans son traitement, il ne s'agit pas d'une violence mortelle.

Tandis qu'elle se précipite vers les portes d'entrée du manoir, sautant par-dessus les gardes au sol (inconscients, elle ne doit donc pas leur effacer la mémoire), elle lance à Erik une pensée très claire et directe.

_N'essaye PAS de confronter une télépathe seul. Je suis juste derrière toi, laisse-moi te rattraper._

Les pensées d'Erik lui lance un refus, mais elle ne le laisse pas l'arrêter. Il est facile de repérer l'esprit d'Erik dans le chaos du manoir (presque _trop _facile, comme si leurs esprits étaient un peu instinctivement acclimatés l'un à l'autre), et Charlotte le suit aussi rapidement que possible à travers la série de longs couloirs opulents.

Elle trouve Erik, qui enjambe d'autres soldats, assommés par leurs propres armes, qui leur ont échappé (Charlotte l'a vu de ses propres yeux quelques secondes plus tôt).

Elle lance un calme appel à Erik, un équivalent mental d'une tape sur l'épaule, et Erik se retourne, les yeux écarquillés et le corps tendu.

« Repars ! » dit-il d'un ton cassant.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit simplement Charlotte, ne voulant pas tenter une communication télépathique inutile si proche de Frost. « Ils sont partis – il ne reste que toi et moi, maintenant. »

Il y a un éclat de _satisfaction/contentement/triomphe _qui émane d'Erik à cette idée - il aime l'idée qu'ils se tiennent ensemble face à une menace commune – mais il est tempéré par _l'anxiété/sait-elle au moins se servir d'une arme ?/que se passe-t-il quand des télépathes se battent ?_

« Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive quand deux télépathes se battent, » répond Charlotte à voix haute. « Je suppose que nous allons le découvrir. »

Bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas possible, l'expression d'Erik s'assombrit plus encore. Elle peut voir une pensée se former dans sa tête, et elle le coupe avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de parvenir à une décision.

« Tu ne vas sûrement_ pas_ me tenir à l'écart. Ou bien crois-tu honnêtement avoir une meilleure chance contre Frost que moi ? »

Erik plisse les yeux de contemplation, et un pistolet sort de la ceinture de l'un des malheureux soldat et atterrit dans sa main.

« Prends ça, » commande-t-il en le retournant et en le lui tendant, crosse la première.

Il aurait été bien plus facile pour Erik de lui faire léviter l'arme dans la main, Charlotte le sait, mais il choisit plutôt le moyen qui requiert qu'il la lui tende, qui requiert que leurs mains se touchent lorsqu'elle lui prend le pistolet.

Cela ne fait que démontrer qu'elle a raison Erik est tout aussi attiré par elle qu'elle l'est par lui, qu'il l'accepte ou non.

« Je ne peux pas le prendre, » dit-elle honnêtement. « Je n'en ai jamais utilisé, et je vais sûrement finir par tirer sur toi, ou sur moi. D'ailleurs, je doute que les armes physiques aient de l'importance avec Frost. »

Erik ne conteste pas ce point, mais ses pensées murmurent _jamais tenu d'arme ?/je dois lui apprendre/elle a besoin d'une autre ligne de défense, en plus de sa télépathie !_

La rapidité avec laquelle l'esprit d'Erik passe de la défense à la protection pourrait être amusante, si Charlotte ne savait pas – à force de détails sanglants et insoutenables – pourquoi Erik est si déterminé à protéger ce à quoi il tient.

* * *

Charlotte est complètement désarmée, ne sait absolument pas comment utiliser une arme, va devoir faire face à une télépathe qui a déjà réussi à la bloquer par le passé... et elle est quand même venu le retrouver.

Erik n'a jamais été simultanément reconnaissant et furieux envers quelqu'un. Il s'accroche à la colère parce qu'elle est familière et entièrement appropriée, étant donné l'idiotie dont elle vient de faire preuve.

D'accord, sa télépathie l'aurait averti de toute menace envers sa vie, mais imaginons que Frost soit consciente de sa présence et parvienne à la bloquer ou à la réprimer ?

Il ne veut pas penser à ce que le ferme refus de Charlotte de l'abandonner signifie, ni à la raison pour laquelle elle l'a suivi avec autant d'insouciance dans la tanière du lion, malgré... tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

De toute évidence, elle ne va pas prendre l'arme, alors Erik la repose, tordant le métal afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être réassemblé – si ces soldats se réveillent, il ne veut pas qu'ils remontent leurs armes et les surprennent, Charlotte et lui.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas encore vu Charlotte être réellement _surprise_ par quelqu'un, mais il n'allait pas courir ce risque.

Il se détourne, les muscles de ses jambes noués, prêts à courir le long du couloir et à réduire la distance entre lui et le bras droit de Schmidt, mais la main de Charlotte se referme sur sa manche et le retient. Il est sur le point de la repousser, mais son visage est tendu et tiré, et pour la première fois, elle a l'air réellement inquiète.

« C'est une télépathe, Erik, » lui rappelle-t-elle doucement. « Je vais devoir la garder hors de ta tête. »

« Alors fais-le, » dit Erik d'un ton cassant – plus durement qu'elle ne le mérite, mais il est _si prêt,_ si prêt d'avoir un lien véritable et solide jusqu'à Schmidt, et il ne peut se permettre aucune distraction.

Charlotte semble impassible devant son ton. « Il est automatique pour moi de protéger mon esprit des interférences, mais le processus est un peu plus complexe pour protéger le tien, alors- »

Elle s'interrompt, s'humidifie les lèvres, et a l'air si ouvertement _incertaine _qu'Erik ressent un soupçon d'inquiétude.

« Ce sera sûrement déplaisant, » déclare-t-elle enfin. « Et j'en suis désolée, mais je te promets que ce n'est que temporaire. »

Elle lève les doigts à sa tempe, dans un geste dont Erik est sûr qu'il n'est pure politesse, une façon de lui dire qu'elle est sur le point de faire quelque chose, puis...

Puis...

Il n'y a aucun mot pour le décrire, dans aucun langage qu'Erik ne connaisse. C'est comme si une douce couverture s'était enveloppée autour de lui, pas juste autour de son corps, mais dans son essence même, comme s'il était bercé par le toucher de Charlotte. Il a une impression de flottement – qui n'est accompagnée ni d'une vision, d'un son, d'un toucher ou d'un goût, mais qui demeure tout de même – une impression de quelque chose d'immense et de vaste s'enroulant autour de son esprit, s'insinuant dans toutes les fissures de sa psyché, comme pour la renforcer.

Lorsque Frost avait envahi son esprit sur le yacht, il avait ressenti comme des diamants, des aiguilles et de la glace, vifs et douloureux, et aussi froid que son nom de famille. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était projetée dans un panier de scalpels.

Charlotte était tout le contraire chaude, douce et stable pourtant, derrière la douceur trompeuse, Erik peut ressentir le pouvoir, la force calme et implacable. Ce pouvoir semble un peu s'ajouter au sien, l'élevant et l'alimentant, comme un faisceau lumineux fait d'acier pour le soutenir.

Il se demande quel idiot a bien pu lui dire que cette expérience était déplaisante.

« Personne ne me l'a dit, » dit calmement Charlotte, et Erik se demande si l'entendre répondre à ses pensées cessera un jour d'être étonnant. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait, après tout. C'est juste que... Je dois vraiment être dans ta tête pour ce faire, et la plupart des gens n'apprécient pas. »

Des idiots, tous autant qu'ils sont, mais Erik repousse cette pensée et choisit d'avancer dans le couloir, presque en courant. Charlotte sprinte derrière lui, l'informant entre deux halètements de l'endroit où elle pense trouver Frost.

Maintenant qu'il a un moment pour se ressaisir – maintenant que la vague de colère et d'adrénaline a eu le temps de s'apaiser dans son esprit – Erik se souvient comme Frost l'avait facilement rendu incapable d'agir la dernière fois. Comme elle avait, semble-t-il sans effort – atteint son cerveau pour raviver ses pires souvenirs, les rendant si réels et vifs qu'il aurait pu jurer être de retour au camp.

Peut-être devrait-il s'inquiéter, mais Charlotte est brillante dans son esprit, rassurante, protectrice et _présente. _Peut-être devrait-il s'inquiéter à l'idée que Charlotte puisse être incapable de repousser Frost – l'autre télépathe semble être plus douée pour utiliser son pouvoir à l'offensive, et Charlotte, après tout, a avoué que c'était la première fois qu'elle protégeait l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais malgré toute la force dans cet esprit froid, il y avait quelque chose de fragile, comme de la glace fissurée. Et malgré toute la douceur dans celui de Charlotte, il y a un soupçon de menace, comme un feu qui couve.

Il songe que la glace fond face à la chaleur du soleil, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est enfant, Erik est heureux de confier sa sécurité à une autre personne.

* * *

Emma est... brisée. Charlotte aimerait trouver un meilleur terme, mais elle ne peut la décrire autrement. Shaw l'a enlevée lorsqu'elle était enfant, l'avait déformée et moulue à son image, et ce savoir laissait à Charlotte un goût amer, comme si elle venait juste de vomir.

Et les souvenirs qu'elle avait parcourus dans l'esprit d'Emma... eh bien, Charlotte fit de son mieux pour les enfermer dans les sombres recoins de son esprit, et en jeter la clé. La télépathie aidait à apprendre quelques tours mentaux, et en ce moment, elle utilise chacun d'entre eux pour supprimer tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre de la vie d'Emma Frost.

Emma aurait pu être forte et magnifique, aurait pu être une leader. Et peut-être le peut-elle encore, s'ils l'éloignent de Shaw. Parce que dans les mains de cet homme, elle est forte, oui... mais fragile. Il lui manque une confiance véritable en ses capacités elle est dépendante de Shaw, d'une telle manière que Charlotte sent la nausée monter en elle, qui sait comment cette dépendance s'est construite.

Elle sait qu'Emma ne la laisse entrer que pour lui montrer le plan de Shaw – Emma n'avait pas l'intention de laisser échapper autant de choses. Charlotte peut sentir la surprise de la blonde lorsqu'elle s'avance plus encore et fait remonter souvenir après souvenir, les scannant pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la raison pour laquelle Shaw n'est pas venu lui-même.

_Nous devons rentrer ! s_'exclame-t-elle pour Erik, envoyant déjà un appel mental vers Moira.

Elle reçoit un maelstrom de confusion et de gêne de la part de Moira, qui n'est pas du tout ravie à l'idée que Charlotte soit dans sa tête (peu de personnes le sont). Mais Charlotte s'accroche suffisamment longtemps pour l'informer de ce qu'il se passe et pour recevoir l'assurance que Moira et le reste des agents de la CIA sont en chemin.

_Moira arrive, _dit-elle à Erik, gardant ses pensées brèves et succinctes, ignorant la vague de_ confusion/frustration/que se passe-t-il ?/qu'a-t-elle vu ?_ qui émane de son ami.

Puis elle reporte son attention sur Emma. Charlotte a été assez facilement capable de la garder éloignée de l'esprit d'Erik jusqu'à présent, mais elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir protéger les agents, et n'est certainement pas prête à prendre ce risque.

Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, l'idée de toucher leurs esprits aussi profondément qu'elle touche celui d'Erik la révulse un peu.

Alors elle saisit les fortes défenses de diamants de l'esprit d'Emma, formidables et presque impénétrables, et les retourne contre elle. Elle utilise les propres défenses d'Emma pour couper l'esprit de l'autre femme de sa propre télépathie.

Ce n'est pas permanent, Charlotte le sait – étant donné qu'elle a utilisé les défenses d'Emma plutôt que de prendre le temps d'en construire des plus personnelles, Emma sera au bout du compte en mesure de les briser – mais cela tiendra pour le moment. Il est étonnamment facile d'ériger un mur entre l'esprit d'Emma et ses pouvoirs, et Charlotte réalise que cela est dû au fait que le pouvoir d'Emma est presque l'exact opposé du sien. Les défenses sont naturelles pour Emma, ce qui ne l'est pas pour Charlotte. Elle ne possède pas la conscience constante et secondaire des pensées des autres comme Charlotte Emma doit faire des efforts pour atteindre d'autres esprits.

C'est pour cela que l'apparition de l'esprit de Charlotte dans le cercle polaire l'a tant énervée, parce que Shaw et ses alliés n'avaient jusqu'alors connu que la télépathie d'Emma.

Charlotte a vu dans l'esprit d'Emma que son apparition avait excité l'intérêt de Shaw, et que l'attaque de la base de la CIA – en plus d'être l'occasion d'éliminer une menace potentielle – était également un effort de sa part pour la trouver.

_Nous devons retourner en Amérique dès que possible,_ répète-t-elle à Erik, un peu plus calmement. _Nous arriverons probablement bien trop tard, mais nous devons essayer._

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande Erik, immédiatement en alerte devant le danger potentiel. _Et tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas parlé à voix haute depuis que tu es entrée dans son esprit ?_

Il y a une légère menace qui se cache derrière cette pensée, mise en évidence par l'inclination d'Erik à étrangler une nouvelle fois Emma s'il ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'impression qu'elle blessait Charlotte.

_Je parle souvent télépathiquement après avoir plongé si profondément dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, _explique-t-elle. _C'est automatique, et je suis désolée,mais nous devons partir maintenant ! Tu peux la sortir d'ici ?_

Erik hoche la tête, le visage sombre devant son urgence, son désespoir. Le métal qui entoure les poignets d'Emma la met sur ses pieds et la tire à leur suite tandis qu'ils se hâtent dans le manoir.

« Shaw va attaquer la CIA, » dit Charlotte en se forçant à parler à voix haute, les mots lui semblants lourds et maladroits, comme toujours après un échange mental. » C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu en Russie. »

Une rage amère s'élève en Erik comme un volcan en éruption, avec de la colère et de la frustration et _si proche/si foutrement proche/je l'ai manqué de peu/je le manque toujours de peu, _avec des traces d'inquiétude mêlée, comme un fil d'or au centre de l'acier. De l'inquiétude pour Raven, Hank, Angel, Darwin, Alex et Sean,de l'inquiétude au sujet de la raison pour laquelle Shaw attaque la CIA, pourquoi maintenant ?

« Il est probablement en train de frapper en ce moment, » corrige Emma, ricanante et triomphante.

Devant sa loyauté envers Shaw, un frisson de dégoût parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Charlotte, qui sait comment cette loyauté lui a été infusée, insufflée dans tout son être grâce à une manipulation psychologique que seul un véritable sadique utiliserait.

« Quand je t'ai perçue de l'autre côté de la mer Chukotst... » Emma sourit. « Enfin, disons simplement qu'il est _très _intéressé par la façon dont tu as procédé. Il veut découvrir ce qui te rend si forte, petite télépathe. »

Emma essaye de lui faire peur, Charlotte peut le sentir – elle veut qu'elle s'inquiète à l'idée que Shaw est à sa recherche, veut qu'elle perde son équilibre, regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule – mais Charlotte ne ressent en fait que peu de peur pour elle-même.

Erik en ressent suffisamment pour elle. La vague d'horreur froide qui émane de lui fige presque Charlotte sur place, et elle fait un effort pour lever les barrières qu'elle avait récemment baissées.

Une peur vive, primaire résonne dans l'esprit d'Erik à l'idée qu'elle ait excité l'intérêt de Shaw. Une peur et une détermination – une conviction, terrifiante dans son intensité, que Shaw ne la touchera pas, qu'il devra passer par-dessus le cadavre d'Erik d'abord.

Étant donné que l'entourage de Charlotte, durant son enfance, était au mieux indifférent, et absolument abusif au pire, c'est la première fois qu'elle ressent dans un esprit un désir aussi sauvage et viscéral de la protéger. Bien sûr, elle sait qu'Erik est protecteur, et elle a senti son besoin de la défendre à plus d'une occasion, mais...

Mais il s'agissait de menaces abstraites et de paroles essentiellement vides de sens. Maintenant, c'est différent et bien plus effrayant parce que Charlotte doute de mériter une telle inquiétude.

« Tu es un peu mon opposée, non ? » La voix d'Emma interrompt le fil de ses pensées. « Pour moi, me protéger, ainsi que d'autres personnes est presque facile, mais saisir d'autres esprits... cela nécessite des efforts. C'est l'inverse pour toi, non ? »

Charlotte hoche la tête – elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de le cacher.

« Oh, pauvre bébé, » roucoule Emma d'une voix pleine de malice. « Dis-moi – qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Charlotte cligne les yeux d'incompréhension. « Je te demande pardon ? »

Elle peut toujours se pencher sur les pensées d'Emma pour comprendre de quoi elle parle, mais l'esprit de l'autre télépathe est un endroit que Charlotte veut désespérément éviter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir exactement combien ils t'en veulent ? » murmure Emma, avec un genre de sourire que Charlotte a souvent vu sur les lèvres de sa mère – vide et méchant. « De savoir exactement comme ils te détestent, combien ils désirent te mettre à la place qui est la tienne - »

Ses paroles sont coupées lorsque l'un des liens de métal autour de ses poignets remonte à sa gorge et se resserre suffisamment pour l'étouffer.

« On doit recommencer ? » demande Erik d'une voix monotone.

_Tout va bien, mon ami, _murmure Charlotte à l'intérieur de son esprit tandis que Moira et les autres agents les rejoignent. _Nous avons de plus gros problèmes._

* * *

Le fourgon cahotant n'avait eu absolument aucun effet sur les nerfs d'Erik la première fois, mais maintenant, chaque secousse lui donne envie de démanteler la moindre parcelle de l'engin.

Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de sa frustration issue du fait que Schmidt lui ait échappé encore une fois, bien que cela en fasse partie. Mais Erik a exorcisé la plus grande partie de sa colère sur Emma – Charlotte avait de toute évidence paru troublée qu'il ait fait montre de violence, et Erik sait qu'il devrait se sentir ravi qu'elle réalise enfin quel genre d'homme il est, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas le sauver.

Sauf qu'il se sent plutôt... irrité. Charlotte _sait _qu'il est là pour Schmidt, sait qu'il avait besoin des informations obtenues grâce à Frost – s'attendait-elle à ce que l'autre télépathe se rende sans se battre ? S'attendait-elle à ce qu'Erik se soumette et tende Frost à la CIA sans rien faire pour obtenir ces informations ?

Pourtant, il a maintenant la preuve que la confiance qu'il place en Charlotte n'est pas infondée. Il pouvait sentir ses doutes lorsqu'il étranglait Frost, menaçant de lui briser la nuque en un millier de fragments brillants, et bien qu'il aurait été facile de l'arrêter, de s'emparer de son esprit et de le faire se plier à sa volonté... elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il faisait, mais ses croyances n'étaient que cela – des croyances plutôt que des contraintes.

Alors la plus grande partie de la colère d'Erik (et sa peur, mais qu'il soit maudit s'il l'avouait), provient d'une toute autre source.

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe en Amérique, et bien qu'une part d'Erik espère qu'ils puissent arriver à temps, il en doute. Ce ne sera pas une confrontation – ils ne feront que ramasser les morceaux. Il sait au plus profond de lui que Schmidt lui a encore échappé, et il se demande s'il restera quoique ce soit de la base de la CIA lorsqu'ils reviendront.

Mais il suppose que les autres mutants ne seront pas blessés- Schmidt ne détruit jamais ce qui l'intéresse. Il l'étudie, oui, en abuse, oui, mais ne le détruit pas physiquement.

Et apparemment, Charlotte a attiré l'attention de Schmidt. Comme si Erik n'avait pas suffisamment de cauchemars.

Le fait que Charlotte ne semble pas inquiète aggrave les choses. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le fourgon, elle s'était planquée dans un coin et avait fermé les yeux, et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Elle semblait presque méditer, et, en la voyant apparemment si indifférente devant le fait que Schmidt la recherche activement, Erik serre les mâchoires douloureusement.

_Tu réalises ce que ça signifie, non ? _pense-t-il aussi clairement que possible, se demandant si elle l'entendrait. _Ce qu'il te fera s'il te trouve ?_

Il ne sait même pas très bien pourquoi il la pousse ainsi, il sait juste qu'il attend une _réaction _quelconque de Charlotte – de la peur, de la colère ou de la gêne, un signe pour confirmer que la peur qui bout en lui est justifiée.

_Étant donné que j'ai vu tous les détails nets et malsains dans ma tête, oui, je le réalise, _lui répond durement Charlotte, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement.

Puis elle grimace, comme si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser cela lui échapper.

Pendant un instant, Erik est perturbé. Certains de ses souvenirs lui ont-ils encore échappé ?

_Ce n'était pas toi, _lui dit Charlotte. _C'était Emma._

Frost ? Mais pourquoi- ?

_Shaw l'a depuis qu'elle est enfant, _continue Charlotte, répondant à sa question avant même qu'elle ne soit pleinement formulée. _Les moyens qu'il a utilisés pour s'assurer de sa loyauté étaient... déplaisants._

A cette sonnette d'alarme, Erik se redresse, plus crispé. Charlotte est-elle en train de dire qu'elle a fait l'expérience des souvenirs de Frost lorsqu'elle était dans sa tête ?

_J'ai dû aller en profondeur pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan élaboré. _Même sa voix mentale semble épuisée. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, tant que je supprime les souvenirs. Et puisqu'ils ne sont pas mes propres souvenirs, ils finiront pas s'effacer – comme les rêves ou les cauchemars. Avec le temps, je ne me souviendrai que des détails basiques, pas des véritables sensations._

Erik ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne dit pas dans combien de temps cela se fera.

« Qu'as-tu vu dans sa tête ? » demande-t-il à voix basse. « A propos du plan de Shaw ? »

_Il veut commencer la Troisième Guerre mondiale. Il pense qu'une guerre nucléaire éliminera les humains et permettra aux mutants de s'élever pour dominer le monde._

« Tu n'es pas d'accord, » observe Erik.

Il remarque que plusieurs agents s'éloignent de lui et de Charlotte, d'une manière qu'ils doivent probablement penser subtile. Ils sont gênés par l'idée que Charlotte peut lire dans les esprits, et la conversation apparemment individuelle que mène Erik ne fait qu'accroître leur gêne.

Les lèvres d'Erik se plissent de mépris et il les repousse de sa sphère mentale.

_Je ne crois pas que nous soyons le produit de l'atome, _songe Charlotte. _Si cela pouvait produire des mutations aussi drastiques que les nôtres une fois le monde écroulé, il y aurait également une augmentation des cancers et des anomalies congénitales. Les mutations ont une source – la télépathie n'est pas apparue, sans aucun précurseur._

« Comme quoi ? »

_Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûre. _Et venant de quiconque, cette déclaration serait accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules, mais Charlotte transfère simplement son sentiment d'incertitude et de curiosité en direct. _Peut-être l'un de mes ancêtres était-il particulièrement doué pour lire le langage corporel ?_

Erik peut presque sentir une part de l'esprit de Charlotte s'appesantir sur cette option, s'interroger sur les bases biologiques de la télépathie et sur la façon dont une telle mutation aurait pu progresser, puis s'interroger sur la mutation d'Erik avant de se reporter sur leur sujet de conversation.

_En tous les cas, une guerre nucléaire nous détruirait tout autant que les humains. Les mutants tels que Shaw et Darwin survivront, mais qu'en est-il des mutants comme toi et moi ?_

Erik voit où elle veut en venir. Il ne survivrait pas plus à une attaque nucléaire qu'un humain, et Charlotte non plus.

« Et tu as vu tout ça dans sa tête ? »

_Elle voulait que je le vois. Elle... en est fière. Toute cette mort et cette destruction... et elle en est fière._

La véritable perplexité de Charlotte résonne dans l'esprit d'Erik – elle ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un se glorifierait dans le genre d'avenir projeté par Schmidt et Frost.

Bien qu'elles possèdent toutes deux le don de télépathie, Erik pense qu'il n'y a jamais eu personnes plus dissemblables qu'Emma et Charlotte.

« Elle projetait une image, non ? » songe-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet. « Au général. »

_Oui. Une projection assez explicite, si tu vois où je veux en venir._

« A en juger par ce qu'il disait, c'est ce que je pensais, » dit Erik, se sentant amusé pour une raison qu'il ne peut correctement nommer. « Est-ce que cela nécessite des efforts ? »

_Ça dépend de la projection. Plus tôt, il m'a fallu faire plus d'efforts pour tous nous cacher que si nous n'avions été que tous les deux._

« Mais tu pourrais quand même le faire. »

Cette fois, Charlotte hausse les épaules. _Tout ce que nous percevons du monde qui nous entoure est traduit par notre esprit. La plupart du temps, il suffit d'un petit encouragement pour convaincre une personne qu'elle n'a pas vu ou entendu quelque chose. Convaincre une personne qu'elle fait l'expérience d'une chose alors que ce n'est pas le cas demande un peu plus de sens artistique, pour fournir les bons détails, mais en terme de pouvoir, il n'y a pas de grande différence._

« Tu avais l'air tendue. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

_Oui, eh bien, je n'avais jamais eu à le faire sous la menace d'une arme – ça a tendance à ajouter un peu de pression à la situation._

Plus Erik en apprend sur la télépathie, plus il pense que les seules limites au pouvoir de Charlotte sont ses propres convictions morales.

* * *

Darwin est mort. Et Schmidt l'a tué.

Erik peut avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait été convaincu que Schmidt ne ferait aucun mal aux mutants, que si Charlotte était son but, il ne ferait que chercher ce qui pourrait l'amener à elle.

Mais Darwin était sur son chemin, alors Schmidt l'a éliminé. Darwin, le mutant qui avait partagé l'horreur d'Erik lorsque Charlotte leur avait parlé d'un accident de la route à des kilomètres, qui avait cru que Charlotte et lui étaient mariés, qui avait semblé tirer un amusement sans fin des jeux enfantins qui nécessitait que Charlotte lise dans son esprit.

Cela faisait des années qu'Erik n'avait pas ressenti autre chose que du triomphe et une vicieuse satisfaction après une mort, alors le poids dans sa poitrine est étranger et troublant. Quelque chose en lui se tord comme un poignard chaque fois qu'il voit les autres mutants et se souvient que Darwin ne sera plus jamais parmi eux.

Bien sûr, il manque une autre mutante, mais Erik s'oblige à ne rien ressentir pour _elle. _Elle est l'ennemi maintenant, et il doit être capable de la tuer sans un instant d'hésitation.

Et franchement, si elle est assez stupide pour tourner le dos à Charlotte pour _Schmidt,_ ils sont clairement mieux sans elle.

Charlotte avait dit qu'ils avaient un endroit où aller, et avait promptement demandé à tout le monde de préparer toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin. Erik avait fini en dix minutes – il voyage léger, et s'assure d'être toujours prêt à partir – et avait commencé à patrouiller dans le périmètre, en essayant d'apaiser l'anxiété qui lui tord les nerfs. Si la base était compromise, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûr que l'équipe de Shaw ne reviendrait pas, que ce soit pour libérer Frost ou pour retenter d'enlever Charlotte.

Cela lui donne aussi le temps de repousser la colère et l'aigre frustration qu'il ressent pour avoir manqué Shaw _encore une fois_ à l'arrière de son esprit, étouffées mais prêtes à refaire surface lorsqu'il en aura besoin.

Il passe devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Charlotte lorsqu'il entend de petits sons brisés résonner. Ils sont sourds et haletants, presque comme si...presque comme si quelqu'un se faisait étouffer.

Erik ne réfléchit même pas, il _réagit _simplement. Le cadre métallique de la fenêtre se détache du mur et emmène la vitre avec lui, lui permettant d'entrer dans la pièce...

Sauf que personne n'étouffe Charlotte. Il n'y a aucune autre personne dans la pièce – simplement Charlotte, recroquevillée sur son lit, les joues humides et les yeux injectés de sang.

Elle pleure, et Erik doit réprimer le besoin soudain bondir hors de la pièce.

« Erik ? » s'enquit-elle doucement, avec un reniflement pitoyable. « Quel est le problème ? »

Il peut la sentir scanner son esprit, comme la lueur du lever du soleil perçant à travers le ciel – et il est certain d'en être conscient parce qu'elle choisit de le lui faire comprendre, de lui donner la chance d'objecter s'il le désire.

« Oh, » souffle-t-elle en comprenant. « Tu croyais qu'on m'attaquait. »

Erik hausse les épaules, refusant être embarrassé. La base avait été pénétrée quelques heures plus tôt par Schmidt, qui la recherchait _elle, _et il était tout à fait raisonnable de supposer que quelqu'un ait pu rester sur place pour les surveiller et informer Schmidt du retour de Charlotte.

Bien qu'il aurait pu être plus avisé de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de l'arracher.

Charlotte contemple les débris derrière lui, avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête. _Nous mentirons et dirons que Shaw l'a arrachée durant son carnage._

Les larmes coulent toujours sur son visage,et elle ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour le cacher.

Erik a vu Charlotte plonger dans un océan noir avec tous ses vêtements, ressentir un accident de voiture et se remettre à marcher, traverser une prison sans tressaillir, courir au-travers une maison lourdement gardée sans même une arme pour se protéger. Et pourtant, la voir assise devant lui, sa douleur complètement mise à nue, est la chose la plus courageuse qu'il l'ait vue faire.

Charlotte semble saisir une partie de sa confusion, parce qu'elle lui lance un sourire vacillant, les lèvres tremblantes. _J'ai besoin de le ressentir maintenant. J'ai besoin de ressentir ma douleur, et celle de tout le monde, pour ne pas m'effondrer quand nous serons sur la route et que je serai assaillie par elle de tous les côtés._

Erik ne sait pas quoi dire – il ne s'est jamais trouvé dans la position de devoir réconforter quelqu'un. Il pouvait toujours se retourner et s'éloigner, bien sûr, mais...

Mais elle est assise là, continuant de pleurer, et il n'a jamais pu s'éloigner de Charlotte, même lorsqu'il l'aurait dû.

Il a un vague souvenir de sa mère le prenant dans ses bras peut-être que cela aiderait ?

Erik s'assoit sur le lit à côté d'elle, inconfortablement conscient d'être complètement dépassé, et passe ses bras autour des épaules de Charlotte, l'attirant contre son torse. Charlotte reste molle et immobile pendant un long moment avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante et de s'accrocher à lui, ses poings saisissant sa veste et son front se pressant contre sa gorge, si fort que c'en est presque douloureux.

_J'ai été soulagé lorsqu'Emma a dit qu'il en avait après moi, _murmure-t-elle dans sa tête. _Je croyais que si c'était moi qu'il voulait... alors il ne leur ferait pas de mal._

Malgré le faisait qu'elle sanglote en toute honnêteté contre son torse, il n'y a aucune trace de sa douleur dans sa télépathie. Pas une once de tristesse, pas d'impression de deuil ou de perte – tout est fermement enfoui dans son esprit.

Erik ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler avec quelle facilité elle avait laissé s'échapper sa joie après qu'ils aient trouvé _cette fille, _et il s'interroge sur le genre de contrôle que cela né se demande s'il est automatique pour Charlotte de laisser les personnes qui l'entourent ressentir ses émotions comme il est automatique pour d'autres de laisser ces émotions se montrer sur leur visage.

_Je me demande si j'aurais pu faire les choses différemment, _songe ensuite Charlotte. _Est-ce que je lui ai fait défaut ? Serait-elle partie si..._

« Tu ne lui as pas fait défaut ! » dit brusquement Erik, furieux à l'idée que Charlotte se blâme. « Elle a pris sa décision en choisissant de suivre un meurtrier plutôt que de rester avec ceux qui l'auraient protégée. C'est une décision qu'elle finira par regretter, mais c'était néanmoins sa décision, et ce n'est en rien ta faute. »

Charlotte frémit dans ses bras – de regret, de tristesse ou de peur, Erik n'en sait rien – et c'est instinctif pour lui de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, de la presser contre lui comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître sa peine en la serrant suffisamment fort.

Les agents,Moira, et même les autres mutants voient un leader, un professeur, une sœur – ce qu'ils ont besoin de voir. Charlotte le laisse voir la femme qui perd le contrôle, qui se trompe, qui doute d'elle-même, et pour la première fois, Erik réalise combien elle a placé sa confiance en lui pour ce faire.

C'est un peu effrayant – Charlotte ne réalise-t-elle pas qu'il est l'une des dernières personnes en qui elle devrait avoir confiance ? Ne comprend-elle pas qu'il finira par la décevoir ?

« Je ne pense pas que tu me décevras, mon ami, » murmure Charlotte contre son torse, la voix lourde de larmes mais toujours audible. « Pas dans ce qui compte vraiment. »

La confiance totale dans sa voix tord le ventre d'Erik. Parce que ça ne peut pas durer, ça ne dure jamais – quelque chose d'aussi bien ne restera pas pour longtemps en possession d'Erik.

Au moins Charlotte a-t-elle cessé de pleurer. Sa respiration est toujours tremblante, et son visage toujours pressé contre la tache humide sur sa chemise, mais elle ne tremble ni ne sanglote plus.

Mais Erik n'est pas enclin à la laisser s'éloigner.

« Nous devons réfléchir à la suite, » dit-elle, la voix un peu rauque. « Je doute que Shaw soit aussi intéressé par moi qu'Emma l'a sous-entendu, mais s'il est suffisamment motivé pour prendre la peine de repartir à ma recherche, nous pourrions lui préparer un piège. »

« Tu veux dire t'utiliser comme appât, » constate Erik, assez fier de garder une voix calme lorsque tout en lui hurle son refus. « T'agiter au-dehors en espérant qu'il morde ? »

Il peut sentir les muscles de son visage se déplacer contre son torse lorsqu'elle grimace. « Tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Évidemment Erik n'aime pas ça. Charlotte avait appris que Schmidt était un mutant dans les souvenirs de Frost, et avait dit à Erik et aux agents qu'il était capable d'absorber l'énergie et de la libérer selon son envie. Erik avait été inquiet devant la difficile tâche que représentait le fait de vaincre un tel homme, et maintenant, alors qu'il voit le niveau de destruction que peut générer Schmidt... maintenant Erik se demande honnêtement comment commencer à lutter contre ce genre de pouvoir.

Surtout après que Charlotte ait mentionné qu'il avait acquis un casque bloquant la télépathie, détail qu'elle avait également glané dans l'esprit de Frost. Si la force ne fonctionnait pas, et que la télépathie ne fonctionnait pas... comment faire ?

Et voilà la source de l'anxiété qui ronge Erik la crainte que, si Schmidt revient pour Charlotte, Erik ne soit pas capable de l'arrêter.

Charlotte semble se ressaisir, se redressant et levant son visage de sa chemise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien, Erik, » dit-elle calmement en essayant de sourire. « Nous trouverons un moyen. Ensemble. »

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux bleus larmoyants et injectés de sang, mais tout aussi ouverts et accueillants que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans l'océan pour le sauver.

Et s'il doit perdre cela – _la _perdre – au final, alors pourquoi devrait-il se retenir ?

Erik penche donc la tête et fait ce qu'il avait désiré faire depuis des semaines maintenant – il embrasse Charlotte Xavier.


	7. Vulnérabilité

Univers appartement à Marvel, histoire de Blind-Author. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent et commentent cette traduction, et à Mathilde pour sa correction !

**Warning : **références à des maltraitances sur enfant, et relations sexuelles.

* * *

**Partie Sept**

**Vulnérabilité**

* * *

_Au début, les gens croient que la vulnérabilité vous affaiblit, mais c'est tout le contraire. Cela montre que vous êtes suffisamment fort pour vous soucier des autres._

_\- Victoria Pratt_

* * *

Charlotte sait qu'Erik est sur le point de l'embrasser environ cinq secondes avant qu'il ne le fasse. Elle est très ouverte, télépathiquement parlant – s'accablant délibérément de la douleur de chacun afin de pouvoir la tolérer plus tard – et elle peut sentir la prise de décision se fondre dans son esprit. Il se dit que s'il doit la perdre un jour, il pourrait tout tout aussi bien avoir toute sa personne.

Cela ne semble absolument pas être le bon moment pour faire une telle chose, juste après la mort de Darwin et la désertion d'Angel, mais lorsque les lèvres d'Erik frôlent les siennes – doucement, prudemment, comme s'il soupçonnait qu'elle puisse fuir – Charlotte décide d'être égoïste.

Elle se laisse aller au baiser, levant une main jusqu'au cou d'Erik et dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle, la pression de leur bouche devenant plus ferme, plus assurée. Charlotte peut sentir son esprit s'étirer jusqu'à celui d'Erik, les pensées d'Erik formant une explosion brûlante de _désir/besoin/oui/plus/affection/désespoir/Charlotte/Charlotte/__**Charlotte !**_

Son désir et celui d'Erik entrent en collision et se mêlent, formant quelque chose de plus profond,de plus désespéré, et pourtant... ils ne font que s'embrasser. Pleinement et chastement, doucement et fermement, durement et désespérément, comme s'ils se noyaient l'un dans l'autre, ne se séparant que pour prendre de rapides bouffées d'air. Si Charlotte avait ressenti ce niveau de _désir/envie/besoin _venant d'une toute autre personne, ils seraient déjà nus.

Mais la seule main que l'on pourrait qualifier de baladeuse est la main gauche d'Erik, qui parcoure sa colonne vertébrale comme pour essayer de sentir ses os ainsi qu'il ressent le métal. Son autre main est posée sur la nuque de Charlotte, deux de ses doigts lui caressant les cheveux de telle manière qu'elle se demande si elle est physiquement capable de ronronner. Ses propres mains sont occupées – l'une dans les cheveux d'Erik et l'autre posée à plat contre son torse, sentant le rythme de son cœur à travers sa chemise.

Ce n'est qu'un baiser – rien que leurs lèvres se fondant et leur respiration se mêlant – mais cela semble plus intime, plus effrayant que tout ce que Charlotte a déjà fait par le passé. Peut-être parce que sa télépathie est libérée le contact physique l'encourage, et c'est pour cela que Charlotte se protège habituellement autant que possible avant d'embrasser ou de se mettre au lit avec quelqu'un, mais maintenant...

Maintenant, elle peut sentir son esprit lié à celui d'Erik, le frôlant et se repliant encore et encore, comme des vagues contre la plage. Chaque contact est léger, presque timide, mais les éclats d'émotions qu'elle ressent chez Erik sont presque déconcertants de force. C'est si intense que c'en est presque douloureux – et il _y a_ de la douleur, venant d'Erik, parce qu'il pense que c'est temporaire.

Même alors qu'il l'embrasse, même sous _l'affection/l'attirance/enfin !/__**Charlotte**__/enfin !, _elle peut sentir la détresse et un presque désespoir faire vibrer une constante litanie.

_Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas..._

Et il existe pour Erik plusieurs significations au mot 'quitter', Charlotte le sait. 'Quitter' peut signifier qu'elle lui tourne le dos, écarte ses bras de son corps et quitte la pièce. Il peut signifier qu'elle lui tourne le dos, s'éloignant et le laissant aussi seul qu'il l'a toujours été. Et il peut signifier qu'elle soit allongée, brisée et ensanglantée sur le sol, il peut signifier qu'elle lui soit arrachée par Schmidt, enlevée contre sa volonté...

Erik a une vision du monde très fataliste. Charlotte allait tout simplement devoir lui montrer que, pour le moment du moins, il avait tort.

* * *

Erik, en toute logique, savait que Charlotte était issue d'une famille riche, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça.

Ce n'est pas un manoir, c'est un putain de _château._

« Ma pauvre Charlotte, comment as-tu fait pour survivre à une misère aussi profonde ? » demande-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il le fait délibérément, essayant de provoquer un sourire ou un rire – Charlotte avait semblé tendue et étrangement fermée depuis qu'ils avaient atteint l'allée, et Erik n'aime pas ça, surtout étant donné qu'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle agit ainsi. La situation est aggravée par le fait qu'il ne parvient pas du tout à ressentir la présence mentale de Charlotte elle avait été complètement absente de sa tête depuis qu'elle était montée en voiture.

Ce n'est pas que Charlotte lise toujours dans son esprit, mais Erik s'est habitué à la sentir en marge de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce – ce n'est pas intrusif, on dirait plus que sa télépathie reconnaît sa présence. Il manque de mot pour décrire cette situation, dans tous les langages qu'il maîtrise, mais c'était comme s'il posait sa main sur un engin chauffé par le soleil – chaud et vivant, avec une légère activité en sourdine.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la télépathie de Charlotte qui déroute Erik, mais plutôt sa réaction face à son absence. Il devrait être naturel d'être seul dans sa tête il devrait se sentir à l'aise, savourer son intimité...

Mais au lieu de ça, il ne peut que se dire que son esprit semble froid et silencieux.

Alors il lance une pique sarcastique, s'attendant à ce que Charlotte pouffe, ou glousse, ou du moins le regarde. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Raven s'avance et s'insinue entre eux, lui lançant un coup d'œil sévère proche du regard noir.

« Heureusement que j'étais là pour la lui rendre supportable, » dit-elle, d'une voix un peu trop défensive pour plaisanter.

Le bras de Charlotte se glisse autour de sa sœur, presque comme si elle avait besoin de soutien. Elle dépose un baiser sur la tempe de Raven, et le vent emmêle leurs cheveux, des mèches sombres flottant autour des blondes.

L'étreinte ne dure qu'un instant. Charlotte se redresse lorsque sa sœur s'écarte, semblant encouragée par ce bref contact – mais pourquoi Charlotte aurait-elle besoin de soutien, devant sa propre demeure ?

Ses yeux sont tristes et étrangement méfiants lorsqu'ils lèvent les yeux vers le bâtiment qu'elle insiste pour qualifier de « leur maison » plutôt que la sienne uniquement, et elle a l'air de se préparer à quelque chose de déplaisant. Puis elle prend conscience du regard d'Erik et lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Nous serons en sécurité, ici, » dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Apparemment, Charlotte a mal interprété l'expression inquiète d'Erik, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer cette inquiétude. A quel point une télépathe doit-elle être déroutée pour mal vous interpréter ?

* * *

Erik en arrive à la conclusion qu'il n'aime pas du tout le manoir. Il est bien trop grand, avec bien trop d'entrées et de points vulnérables, empli de pièces vides et de meubles cachés par des draps blancs. Bien que Charlotte ait déclaré que Raven et elle l'avaient quitté seulement quelques années auparavant, il renferme l'impression froide et sonore d'un endroit abandonné depuis des décennies.

La seule pièce qu'il aime est celle qui semble servir de bureau à Charlotte, et c'est la seule qui donne une impression de vivant. Les étagères ploient sur les titres empilés n'importe comment, rangés sans même un semblant d'organisation une édition reliée et usée de Robert Louis Stevenson repose près d'un ouvrage lourd et immaculé sur la génétique. Les murs sont ornés de photos de Charlotte et Raven, chose qui manque étrangement dans les autres pièces et couloirs. Il y a un échiquier dans un coin, les pièces en stéatites ont l'air si vieilles qu'elles sont probablement antiques, et il y a même une cheminée.

Erik n'a pas à deviner où Charlotte passait la plupart de son temps.

On lui a donné sa propre chambre – comme à tout le monde – mais il n'y reste que le temps de déposer sa valise, fermer toutes les fenêtres ouvertes et analyser tous les points d'entrée et de sortie potentiels.

Cet endroit semble trop ouvert, trop notable, bien trop facile à envahir. Il est vrai qu'il a au départ été construit comme une habitation, pas une forteresse, mais Erik ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devraient barricader certaines fenêtres et renforcer les portes.

Cela fait des années qu'une simple menace ne l'a pas intimidé, mais maintenant, le simple souvenir des paroles de Frost le fait frissonner.

_Il veut découvrir ce qui te rend si forte, petite télépathe._

Erik ne connaît que trop bien les méthodes 'd'investigation' favorites de Schmidt. Et maintenant qu'il a perdu sa propre télépathe, il est d'autant plus probable qu'il viendra trouver Charlotte. Qu'il tentera la torture et la contrainte pour la faire se plier à sa volonté, l'utilisera de la même façon qu'il avait utilisé Frost...

Mais il n'en aura pas la chance, se dit Erik. Il ne le laissera pas faire – si Schmidt touchait un jour à Charlotte, ce serait après qu'Erik soit mort pour l'en empêcher.

Il quitte sa chambre vide pour se rendre dans celle à l'autre bout du couloir, où dort Charlotte.

Il ne peut toujours pas sentir son esprit, il ne sait donc pas si elle est consciente ou non de sa présence, alors il frappe à la porte avant de baisser la poignée à l'aide de son pouvoir. Il y a une quantité rassurante de métal dans cette maison des cadres de fenêtres métalliques, des couverts en métal et des surfaces en métal poli dans la cuisine.

Si Schmidt venait ici, Erik pourrait utiliser le bâtiment lui-même pour l'arrêter.

Charlotte est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux amenés contre sa poitrine et les épaules voûtées. Ses pieds nus et sa stature légère la fait presque sembler à une enfant, le regard rêveur porté sur la fenêtre, mais la tension est visible dans toutes les lignes de son corps. Elle est légère, à peine présente, mais Erik a passé sa vie à lire le langage corporel des gens pour déterminer s'ils allaient l'attaquer ou battre en retraite, et il sait reconnaître les gens qui essayent de se cacher.

Mais pourquoi Charlotte voudrait-elle se cacher dans sa propre maison ?

Il est sur le point de poser la question, mais elle se retourne pour lui faire face, et elle lui lance son premier sourire sincère depuis des heures. « Erik ! »

C'est déconcertant – les gens ne sont habituellement pas ravis de le voir, et encore moins aussi ravis que semble l'être Charlotte, si heureuse que cela balaie son malaise précédent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main semblant englober tout le manoir et les terres alentours. « C'est un peu exposé aux vents, je sais, mais je pense que ça fera très bien l'affaire. »

Devant son enthousiasme, Erik ne peut que hocher la tête. Bien qu'il puisse ne pas aimer l'impression dégagée par cet endroit, il doit reconnaître qu'en tant que terrain d'entraînement pour mutants, il contient tout ce qu'ils pourraient désirer – un espace ouvert, de l'équipement, et par-dessus tout un caractère isolé.

Charlotte sourit de nouveau, comme si son hochement de tête était l'approbation la plus vibrante qu'elle ait jamais reçu. Elle se rapproche, jetant ses bras autour de son cou et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Aussi simplement – pas de regard pour demander la permission, pas de prudence ou d'hésitation. Charlotte veut l'embrasser, alors elle le fait, aussi intrépide et audacieuse que toujours.

Erik aime ça chez elle – aime qu'elle ne soit pas timide ou tressaillante devant lui, qu'elle puisse le voir étrangler Frost et n'avoir pourtant aucun remord à envahir son espace personnel. Il aime tellement ça que le baiser, dont il soupçonne qu'il aurait dû rester bref et chaste, se transforme en quelque chose de plus lorsqu'il penche la tête et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant fermement contre son corps.

Il apprend que Charlotte produit des sons des plus délicieux lorsqu'on l'embrasse – de petits halètements et gémissements, dont certains semblent provoquer une réaction directement dans son aine. Elle se fond contre Erik aussi désespérément que lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré de l'océan, et il est parfaitement conscient de la courbe de son dos sous ses mains, du doux murmure de ses cheveux contre sa joue, du poids de ses seins contre son torse, de la légère pression de ses doigts à la base de son cou.

Quelque chose s'ouvre contre son esprit, comme une fleur qui éclot, qui le frôle sans l'envahir. _Erik, je peux ?_

Ça ne ressemble pas à Charlotte d'être si timide. Il veut lui demander pourquoi elle est si fermée, si méfiante depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans le manoir qui devrait être chez elle – qui devrait être le seul endroit où elle se détend – mais pour le moment, il peut sentir l'esprit de Charlotte après des heures de privation, alors ces questions sont repoussées à plus tard. Il veut saisir son esprit et l'attirer au sien, et elle remarque apparemment cette pensée parce qu'elle est soudain _présente._

C'est comme se trouver dans une pièce en béton froide et sombre (et Erik sait, intimement, d'expérience personnelle ce que c'est) et d'entrer soudain dans le jour brillant, avec son soleil sans nuage et son soleil. Erik a remarqué qu'il a tendance à penser à la télépathie de Charlotte en terme de soleil, mais c'est la comparaison la plus proche qu'il puisse faire. Chaud et pourtant immatériel, sans pression ou douleur qui lui parcoure la peau.

Il peut sentir son amusement devant sa comparaison, ainsi que son plaisir, sa satisfaction et son profond contentement, comme si elle serait heureuse de ne rien faire d'autre que l'embrasser pour le restant de leur vie.

Elle est honnête, optimiste et belle, et son départ sera dévastateur.

* * *

Parfois, Charlotte aimerait qu'Erik ne soit pas si pessimiste. Elle ne changerait rien chez lui, bien sûr, mais il est difficile de continuer à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle peut sentir son esprit murmurer que ça ne durera pas. Elle peut sentir sa résignation, sa conviction qu'elle finira par partir, et cela lui donne envie de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer.

Elle choisit de l'embrasser plus profondément et plus fort, se pressant contre lui dans l'espoir futile qu'Erik _comprenne_ si elle se rapproche suffisamment, accepte le fait qu'elle n'ira nulle part.

Un coup porté à la porte les fait se séparer en sursautant, et Charlotte se demande s'il est automatique de réagir comme une adolescente coupable lorsqu'on manque de se faire surprendre dans sa chambre d'enfance. Au moins Erik a-t-il réagi de la même manière sous la menace d'être découvert, bien que cela lui vienne d'un besoin instinctif de cacher ce qui lui est cher, de dissimuler qu'il est vulnérable.

« Charlotte, le dîner est prêt ! » crie Raven derrière la porte, et elle s'en va sans attendre de réponse.

_Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était là,_ en déduit Erik, et Charlotte peut sentir son amusement ironique ainsi qu'une brève image de son propre visage à l'instant, de ses lèvres gonflées et de ses joues rougies.

_Mon attention était prise ailleurs,_ avoue-t-elle. _Nous ferions mieux de descendre. Hank a dit qu'il cuisinerait._

_Hank ?_

_Il a dit que la cuisine ressemblait à la chimie. Il suffit d'utiliser les bons ingrédients de la bonne manière._

* * *

Dans le passé de Charlotte, les repas partagés étaient guindés et gênants, emplis de réprimandes au sujet de la bonne posture à adopter et des ustensiles qu'elle devrait utiliser. Mais ce dîner lui rappelle plus ceux partagés avec Raven bruyants et mal coordonnés, pleins de demandes tel que 'passez les patates de ce côté' et 'arrête de monopoliser la casserole, Sean'. Ils mangent à la même table dans la cuisine, plutôt que dans l'énorme salle à manger, et Charlotte sait qu'elle arbore un sourire irrépressible durant tout le repas.

Ils sont heureux ici – ils sont vraiment _heureux. _Ils allaient rester, et peut-être ce manoir deviendra-t-il enfin le foyer qu'il n'avait jamais été, n'avait jamais pu être tant que sa mère y résidait.

Et peut-être Charlotte sera-t-elle capable de traverser les couloirs sans s'attendre à surprendre des pensées égarées tel que 'monstre' et 'abomination', ainsi que la douloureuse _indifférence _de son existence.

Raven lui sourit, évidemment conscience de la source de joie de Charlotte, et sans réfléchir, elle lance un clin d'œil conspirateur à sa sœur. Raven sourit en coin et, de son pied nu, donne un petit coup sous la table au mollet de Charlotte – et ce petit contact physique est suffisant pour qu'un petit soupçon d'affection franchisse les barrières de Charlotte.

Charlotte sait que Raven n'aime pas qu'elle lise dans son esprit sans sa permission, et savoir que sa sœur est prête à renoncer à son désir d'intimité la rassure, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, fait chaudement vibrer dans sa poitrine le bonheur qu'elle ressent. Raven sait pourquoi Charlotte n'aime pas cet endroit, pourquoi aucune d'entre _elles _ne l'aime, mais ce toucher lui révèle que Raven espère la même chose qu'elle – que cet endroit devienne chaleureux et accueillant, plutôt que silencieux et pleins de rejet.

A la fin du repas, Raven déclare qu'Alex et Sean doivent faire la vaisselle, puisque ce sont eux qui ont mangé le plus. Ils essayent de protester, arguant le fait que Hank a mangé tout autant qu'eux, mais Hank s'en sort apparemment pour avoir cuisiné.

Charlotte ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, et les muscles de son visage commencent à se faire sentir. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Erik – qui observe cette scène domestique d'une expression confuse, comme s'il ne savait pas comment y réagir – et elle tend la main pour tirer sur sa manche, se sentant audacieuse et un peu coquine, comme elle ne l'a pas été depuis des années.

« Une partie d'échecs ? » demande-t-elle innocemment, certaine que ses yeux devaient briller d'invitation.

Erik sourit légèrement, et les joues de Raven se creusent comme si elle essayait de retenir un sourire. Elle pose un doigt contre sa tempe, dans un geste qui montre à Charlotte qu'elle a quelque chose à dire, mais pas à voix haute. Ainsi suscitée, Charlotte se concentre sur l'esprit de Raven – en faisant bien attention à ne saisir que les pensées à la surface – et elle sent l'amusement entendu de sa sœur.

_Une partie d'échecs, hein ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit, maintenant ?_

Charlotte peut se sentir rougir, et sait que c'est toute la réponse dont Raven a besoin. Parfois, Charlotte se demande comment Raven peut la faire rougir rien qu'avec de petites insinuations, alors qu'elle peut surprendre des fantasmes bien plus explicites sans même hausser un sourcil. Peut-être est-ce parce que Raven est sa sœur, et aura par conséquent toujours le pouvoir de l'embarrasser.

Pourtant, l'embarras disparaît rapidement lorsqu'elle et Erik avancent vers sa chambre, ne se touchant ostensiblement pas, comme s'ils avaient peur de bondir l'un sur l'autre à la moindre provocation.

Mais, étant donné le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que Charlotte a couché avec quelqu'un, il s'agit probablement d'une inquiétude légitime.

_L'envie/le besoin/le désir/la convoitise/l'affection _d'Erik bourdonnent dans son esprit, et une part légère et traîtresse de Charlotte veut y plonger et y installer ses quartiers, mais elle ne peut pas. Étant donné que le sexe tend à détruire son contrôle, il vaut habituellement mieux qu'elle demeure entièrement séparée de l'esprit de son partenaire. Alors elle travaille à ériger ses barrières qui la maintiendront à distance de la tête d'Erik.

C'est toujours désorientant – comme fermer les yeux ou se boucher les oreilles. Elle se sent décontenancée, coupée de tout un sens, lorsqu'elle renferme sa télépathie, mais c'est le seul moyen de _s'assurer _qu'elle ne ressente rien. Et si elle est un peu prise de vertiges ou de migraines... eh bien, tout a un prix.

Ce genre de barrière de tient jamais très longtemps, de toute façon. On dirait que sa propre télépathie les détruit, son besoin impérieux de s'ouvrir aux autres esprits trop automatique et instinctif pour être véritablement contenu sur la durée.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne la touche, et se referme tout aussi facilement derrière eux. Charlotte rit – elle ne peut s'en empêcher Erik est brillant, vraiment – et elle saisit sa veste, à la fois pour le rapprocher et pour la lui enlever.

Peut-être vont-ils trop vite, mais toute cette relation s'est déroulée 'trop vite'. Charlotte connaissait la vie d'Erik avant même qu'ils ne se soient parlés, elle le considérait comme un ami alors qu'elle ne le fréquentait pas depuis une heure, et on dirait réellement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis des mois plutôt que des semaines.

Elle n'ouvre que trois boutons de sa chemise avant de perdre patience et de la passer par-dessus sa tête. L'un des boutons se prend dans les cheveux de Charlotte et elle siffle légèrement, libérant le reste de sa tête du tissu tout en envisageant sérieusement d'arracher la mèche retenue coincée.

Mais les mains d'Erik se lèvent pour couvrir les siennes, et ses yeux sont amusés lorsqu'il libère doucement ses cheveux du bouton. Se sentant rougir d'embarras, Charlotte s'occupe à tirer sur le col-roulé d'Erik. Celui-ci lève les bras avec obéissance devant ses encouragements, et dès que son torse est à nu, Charlotte se sent obligée de s'approcher et de l'explorer.

Dès qu'elle fait courir une main curieuse sur sa gorge et jusqu'à un téton, Charlotte sent une légère douleur dans ses tempes. Sa télépathie cherche instinctivement un moyen de se connecter avec Erik, et cogne fortement contre son blocage. Ce qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle va aussi loin est similaire à une migraine de tension – le seul moyen dont dispose son corps pour traduire cet effort est une gêne douloureuse lui lançant des signaux bien ciblés.

Mais elle s'est habituée aux légers maux de tête durant le sexe, alors il est facile de l'ignorer pour attirer plutôt Erik dans un baiser. Elle peut sentir l'érection d'Erik contre son ventre, et savoir qu'Erik est déjà excité – par un baiser après qu'elle ait retiré sa chemise – la fait frissonner.

Les mains d'Erik s'installent sur ses hanches, ses larges pouces traçant les contours de ses os iliaques tandis que son soutien-gorge s'ouvre et que sa ceinture se déboucle, apparemment d'eux-mêmes. Ces merveilleuses mains remontent jusqu'à son dos – Erik a de toute évidence l'intention de lui retirer son soutien-gorge à la main, plutôt qu'à l'aide de ses pouvoirs – mais son avancée se fait soudain hésitante, ses mains se figeant un instant avant de commencer à repartir en arrière, traçant les lignes horizontales et diagonales qui parcourent son dos.

Traçant les cicatrices de Charlotte.

Elle se fige tandis qu'Erik rompt le baiser, les mains sur son dos la repoussant soudain afin qu'il puisse regarder par-dessus son épaule, puisse confirmer de ses yeux ce que ses doigts lui disent.

Charlotte cache habituellement ses cicatrices, projette l'illusion d'une peau douce et lisse, mais...

Elle place ses mains contre les cicatrices irrégulières qui recouvrent le torse d'Erik, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa suit les lignes tracées par le scalpel de Shaw, le fil de fer barbelé de la grille du camp, les liens et les sangles que Shaw utilisait comme outils de pose sa main sur le tatouage qu'aborde son avant-bras.

Elle a vu les cicatrices d'Erik. Cela semble juste qu'il voit les siennes.

« Charlotte... » Il y a une allusion à quelque chose de dangereux dans la voix d'Erik, et Charlotte ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et secoue la tête.

« Erik... pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

C'est très efficace comme tue-l'amour, alors Charlotte incline la tête et embrasse à nouveau Erik, essayant de raviver leur humeur. Comme elle s'y attendait à moitié, l'excitation d'Erik a quelque peu diminué – de toute évidence, l'idée qu'elle souffre est assez éprouvante pour lui – mais lorsqu'elle glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, elle peut le sentir s'ériger contre elle.

Elle sent une légère pression sur le bouton métallique de son pantalon, un instant avant qu'il ne glisse au sol. Charlotte descend son sous-vêtement à sa suite et s'écarte de la pile de tissus, les repoussant du pied en regardant de nouveau Erik.

Il la fixe, évidemment, mais pas d'un regard affamé et libidineux auquel Charlotte est habituée dans ces situations.

Erik la fixe d'une expression proche de la révérence, comme s'il voulait l'imprimer dans son esprit pour toujours.

« _Perfektion_, » souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il a l'air surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de parler à voix haute. L'expression sur son visage est bien plus attachante qu'elle ne le devrait, et Charlotte retrouve son audace.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-elle avec un sourire et en glissant ses doigts dans sa ceinture, à quelque centimètres de son sexe nu. « Et j'aimerais que tu retires ce pantalon, maintenant. »

Ses yeux sont si sombres et, oui, il y a _bien _le désir auquel elle s'attendait, et cela lui procure un éclat de satisfaction de savoir que c'est elle qui lui fait cet effet. Elle s'attelle à retirer sa ceinture, avec l'intention de le dénuder aussi vite que possible, mais Erik la distrait – prenant l'un de ses seins en main comme pour en tester le poids, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur l'un de ses tétons érigés tandis qu'il se penche pour appliquer ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue contre son cou – et il lui faut finalement trois minutes et demi pour déboutonner son pantalon.

Mais au moins peut-elle maintenant faire courir sa main sur son sexe et lui rendre la pareille. Erik tressaille au premier toucher, ses doigts se resserrant spasmodiquement autour de son sein, et la pointe de douleur accompagnée de plaisir fait haleter et arquer Charlotte.

Alors qu'Erik semblait jusqu'alors satisfait que les choses aillent lentement et langoureusement, désormais, il arrache presque le reste de ses vêtements et agrippe Charlotte, comme par crainte qu'elle ne lui échappe. Maintenant, leurs baisers sont violents et dévorants, leurs mains se serrant l'un et l'autre, si fermement qu'ils se laisseront de délicieuses marques. Elle peut sentir les doigts d'Erik glisser le long de son dos pour se saisir de ses fesses, puis il la fait littéralement décoller du sol.

Charlotte couine de surprise, saisissant automatiquement les épaules d'Erik alors même que ses cuisses se resserrent autour de ses hanches. Son sexe se glisse entre ses jambes et se frotte contre elle, dans un mouvement lent et humide, et Charlotte est reconnaissante de ne pas devoir se tenir sur ses jambes tandis qu'Erik produit un son guttural et inarticulé dans sa gorge.

Elle admire un peu le fait qu'il parvienne à rester sur ses jambes tout en les faisant reculer, vers le lit.

_Oh oui, le lit,_ pense Charlotte, à moitié hébétée. _Ce sera mieux que sur le sol._

C'est presque un réflexe de tendre son esprit, pour partager cette pensée avec Erik, mais elle s'abstient.

Erik se penche sur le lit, les couchant tous deux sur les draps avec un contrôle musculaire impressionnant. Pendant un instant, ils demeurent immobiles, Charlotte savourant le poids d'Erik au-dessus d'elle, puis il s'écarte et... la regarde simplement. Avide et légèrement incrédule, comme s'il était incapable de prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il se passe, mais il y a aussi de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux, et Charlotte veut désespérément se glisser dans son esprit pour comprendre.

Erik plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils, levant l'une de ses mains pour écarter les cheveux de Charlotte de son visage. « Quel est le problème ? »

Ils sont enfin nus, sur le point de faire ce sur quoi Charlotte a fantasmé pendant des semaines, et il lui demande quel est le problème ? Une part de son incompréhension doit être visible sur son visage, parce qu'Erik se tape légèrement la tempe.

« Je ne te sens pas du tout. »

« Oh. » Frissonnant chaudement et merveilleusement d'anticipation, la voix de Charlotte semble faible. « Ma télépathie n'est pas très contrôlée durant le sexe, alors il est plus facile de la couper complètement. »

Elle pense que la discussion va s'arrêter là, mais le pli sur le visage d'Erik ne fait que s'accentuer. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était difficile. »

Charlotte hausse les épaules, ne voulant pas le confirmer et envisageant de poser la main d'Erik sur son sein et de renoncer à parler pour le reste de la nuit.

« Charlotte... » Elle ne lisait peut-être pas dans son esprit en ce moment, mais la frustration et l'inquiétude un peu évidentes d'Erik s'entendent parfaitement dans sa voix.

« Eh bien, j'ai parfois quelques maux de tête – mais ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

Erik n'a pas du tout l'air amadoué. « Arrête. »

« Arrêter quoi ? » Charlotte a des doutes sur ce qu'il veut dire, mais il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

« Arrête d'ériger ce bouclier. »

Un frisson d'inquiétude la parcourt, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » Et, bon sang, Erik semble si peu concerné par leur nudité et débat au sujet de sa présente dans sa tête alors qu'elle est... nue et impatiente.

« Je n'aurais... absolument aucun contrôle. » Il est difficile de l'avouer, elle qui s'est battue pour avoir le contrôle toute sa vie. « Je pourrais te faire du mal. »

A la vérité, elle ne sait absolument pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire elle n'a jamais activement utilisé sa télépathie en couchant avec quelqu'un par le passé. Il y avait toujours quelques faiblesses, bien sûr – un penchant pour les orgasmes simultané, par exemple – mais ce n'était que des événements mineurs. Ce n'était jamais suffisant pour surprendre quoi que ce soit de leurs pensées, jamais suffisant pour les laisser entrevoir les siennes, rien que des éclairs de sensations qui pouvaient être attribués à la chaleur du moment, si encore ils s'en souvenaient ensuite.

Erik a l'air sceptique. « Tu as déjà blessé quelqu'un avec ta télépathie ? »

Charlotte ferme les yeux – elle ne peut pas lui mentir, pas à ce sujet, mais elle refuse de voir le jugement dans ses yeux – et hoche la tête.

« Délibérément ? »

Charlotte n'a pas vraiment de réponse. Elle aime se dire que c'était accidentel, qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention, mais...

Mais elle avait eu peur, si peur, et elle voulait juste que Cain la relâche, arrête de la toucher...

« Je ne sais pas, » murmure-t-elle.

Le silence s'abat tandis qu'Erik assimile cette information, et Charlotte s'attend à moitié à ce qu'il se redresse et s'en aille, parce que, quelle personne rationnelle voudrait avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire du mal, qui pourrait la _changer_, dans un moment d'inattention ?

Mais Erik ne choisit jamais la solution la plus pratique. « Qu'est-ce que faisait cette personne ? »

Charlotte est si surprise qu'elle ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage d'Erik à quelques centimètres du sien, les traits lisses mais avec un soupçon de colère.

Elle déglutit et secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est que j'ai perdu le contrôle, et que je l'ai blessé. Sévèrement. »

« Est-ce qu'elle te faisait du mal ? » demande Erik, d'un ton qu'emploie une personne qui exerce un contrôle immense sur soi-même.

« Ce n'est pas- »

« Est-ce qu'elle... te faisait... du mal ? »

« … oui. » avoue Charlotte à contrecœur, un arrière-goût de honte dans la gorge. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pertinent. »

Erik a l'air exaspéré. « Parce que tu te défendais, Charlotte ! On te faisait du mal, alors tu lui as fait du mal, tu le devais. Mais ton pouvoir... est-ce que tu as tendance à alterner l'esprit des gens sans faire d'effort ? »

« Non, » concède Charlotte. « Mais- »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne dont la nature était aussi éloignée de la violence que la tienne, » dit calmement Erik. « Tu ne me ferais du mal que si je t'en faisais, auquel cas je le mériterais. »

Charlotte se sent hésiter, comme un amateur essayant de marcher sur un fil. Elle devrait rester forte, concentrée, la télépathie fermement contenue, mais elle veut tant se trouver dans l'esprit d'Erik...

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Charlotte, » dit-il calmement. « Je te fais confiance. »

Elle _devrait _rester forte, mais elle n'a jamais été capable de résister à Erik.

Alors Charlotte prend une profonde inspiration, et abaisse ses défenses.


	8. Terre sainte

**Rating : **R/NC-17

**Warnings : **violence, images dérangeantes, références à l'Holocauste, **références à d'anciens abus sur enfant et scène de sexe détaillée dans ce chapitre.**

Il n'y a aucune excuse pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera un peu me pardonner mon retard...

Comme depuis le début, l'univers appartient à Marvel, et la fiction est de Blind Author, seule la traduction est de moi. Et encore une fois, merci à Mathilde de m'isoler et de corriger mes chapitres !

* * *

**Partie Huit**

**Terre Sainte**

_« Toucher l'âme d'un autre être humain revient à fouler la terre sainte. »_

_\- Stephen Covey_

* * *

Charlotte s'attend presque à frapper l'esprit d'Erik comme un train de marchandises. Elle se dit que sa télépathie sera si soudaine et écrasante qu'Erik lui dira immédiatement de sortir de sa tête, et qu'il prendra peut-être même ses vêtements et partira, selon combien il sera troublé.

Au lieu de cela, c'est étonnamment doux. Leurs esprits se touchent - une explosion de soulagement et de joie après l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu fournir pour se retenir – et glissent l'un vers l'autre, se mêlant facilement et presque sans anicroche, comme deux métaux fondus ensemble dans un alliage.

Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que Charlotte a déjà connu. Habituellement, elle est consciente des émotions en surface, des véritables pensées si elle se concentre, et elle peut fouiller les esprits à la recherche de souvenirs précis. Mais là c'est... différent. Semblable à la connexion que maintient Charlotte quand elle discute télépathiquement, mais un peu plus profond, ses propres émotions et sensations flottant jusqu'à Erik aussi aisément que les siennes flottent habituellement jusqu'à elle.

Pendant un instant, Erik et elle ne font que se fixer, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration retenue, comme s'ils essayaient de s'ajuster. Les doigts de Charlotte se resserrent autour des biceps d'Erik, recherchant instinctivement un point d'ancrage, et elle ressent une pression fantôme sur ses propres bras.

Elle ressent ce qu'Erik ressent. Et pas simplement la douleur ou les émotions intenses, mais _tout _ce qu'il ressent.

Cette réalisation se transmet à Erik aussi vite qu'elle y a pensé, et elle éprouve sa pointe de curiosité en réponse. Il prend son visage dans sa main, faisant courir son pouce le long de sa mâchoire, et elle _sait_ immédiatement qu'Erik sent cette caresse sur sa propre peau.

Pendant un instant, Charlotte s'inquiète – les esprits non télépathiques ne sont pas vraiment faits pour ce genre de doubles sensations, et peut-être devrait-elle arrêter avant de blesser Erik ?

Mais elle sent _le refus/le rejet/l'indignation _d'Erik à cette idée l'équivalent mental d'un 'n'essaye même pas'. Puis il glisse une main le long de son corps et Charlotte oublie d'être prudente lorsque de longs doigts tracent de petits cercles taquins autour de son clitoris.

Elle peut distinguer un sursaut de plaisir surpris lorsqu'Erik se rend compte de combien elle est déjà excitée, mais ses doigts recommencent alors à bouger et la cohérence de Charlotte disparaît. Il est presque irréel de voir comme Erik joue bien de son corps, comme il semble connaître tous les endroits et touchers qui lui plaisent le plus – mais bien sûr, il sait ce qui est bon il en ressent les échos dans son propre corps.

Charlotte fixe aveuglément le plafond, flottant sous _la satisfaction/l'affection/le désir/le plaisir _d'Erik, se prélassant dans la sensation d'être connectée si profondément à lui qu'elle peut sentir chaque pensée et impulsion qui lui traverse l'esprit.

En ce moment, elle reçoit une nette impression d'autosatisfaction, ainsi qu'un bref aperçu de l'image qu'elle offre les cheveux emmêlés autour de ses épaules, les joues rougies et la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le flou et les pupilles si dilatées que ses iris en sont réduits à deux petits cercles bleus. Et il y a une légère allusion d'émerveillement, aussi, de la sidération, de la révérence et...

_C'est vraiment une première pour toi, pas vrai ? _murmure les pensées d'Erik

La confirmation de Charlotte suinte à travers leur connexion. Elle n'a jamais eu assez confiance en elle, et n'a jamais suffisamment fait confiance à qui que ce soit.

Les doigts d'Erik se figent à cette pensée, avec un choc et un flottement de peur, une appréhension qu'il ressent toujours lorsque Charlotte mentionne combien elle lui fait confiance. Pendant un instant, Charlotte a peur d'avoir gâché l'ambiance, mais un éclat de détermination s'allume soudain en Erik, étrangement intense, comme s'il faisait le serment de mériter quelque chose, et il penche la tête afin de poser sa bouche sur son sein et Charlotte perd une fois encore le fil de ses pensées.

Elle est en train de penser qu'elle devrait se ressaisir pour retourner la faveur (mais est-ce vraiment une _faveur _quand elle ressent tout ce qu'Erik ressent et vice versa?), quand Erik s'abaisse encore, glissant ses mains sous ses jambes et derrière ses genoux. Ça semble ridicule – il s'agit de ses genoux, bon sang ! - mais la douce caresse sur sa peau tendre la fait frissonner et tressaillir. Erik ressent cette lueur de plaisir incongru et lui sourit en coin, déposant un baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de passer ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules avec un air sérieux.

Un aperçu de ce que prévoit Erik lui traverse la tête, et elle serait habituellement tout à fait ravie de rester allongée là et d'en profiter, mais pour le moment, elle est impatiente et désespérée, et elle veut juste sentir Erik _en _elle !

_Allez, Erik ! _exige-t-elle, la frustration et le désir battant au cœur de leur connexion. _Je suis prête, tu es prêt. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse structurée d'Erik, rien que de l'amusement et de la satisfaction tandis que sa langue se pose sur elle, et Charlotte en perd sa respiration. Il n'y a pas de caresses taquines ou de baisers, juste une pression directe et une délicieuse pénétration, et les orteils de Charlotte se recroquevillent tandis que son corps convulse. Ou du moins, convulse autant que possible – Erik presse ses hanches contre le matelas, la tenant ainsi en place.

_Sois patiente, _la gronde Erik dans le maelstrom vibrant et emmêlé de leurs esprits. _J'y prends assez plaisir._

Une petite partie toujours saine du cerveau de Charlotte se dit qu'il est très injuste qu'Erik puisse construire des phrases cohérentes tandis qu'elle envoie probablement une vague dénuée de sens de _envie/__**Erik !**__/luxure/désir/s'il te plaît !_

Elle a la vague impression qu'elle devrait être plus énergique, qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose au lieu de rester allongée là, mais le fait que sa télépathie ne soit pas contenue la rend détendue, malléable ainsi qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est comme relâcher un muscle dont on n'avait même pas conscience qu'il était tendu, et elle veut juste se prélasser dans cette sensation.

Et elle ne croit pas qu'Erik aura des objections. Sous la satisfaction et les reflets du plaisir de Charlotte qui tourbillonnent en lui, il y un étrange désespoir, un besoin fermement ancré de faire en sorte que ce soit bon pour elle.

_J'aime l'idée de te faire jouir avec ma bouche, _souffle Erik à travers leur lien.

_La prochaine fois, la prochaine fois,_ bredouille-t-elle.

Heureusement, il s'écarte un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que Charlotte reprenne son souffle et force son esprit à articuler plus ou moins une véritable phrase.

_Si je jouis, tu jouiras avec moi,_ parvient-elle au mieux à le mettre en garde.

En réalité, elle soupçonne que leur plaisir partagé pourrait bien à lui seul les avoir déjà poussés à bout, en plus du fait que tout cela semble étrangement irréel pour Erik, dont l'esprit lutte pour assimiler ces sensations fantômes.

Au moins sait-elle pourquoi il peut se montrer si cohérent. Et cette fois elle ne se demande pas si elle devrait s'arrêter, parce que même à travers la légère désorientation d'Erik, elle peut sentir son esprit qui s'accroche presque au sien, qui se délecte de leur connexion.

Charlotte se souvient alors qu'il y a des préservatifs dans son sac à main, et qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'en prendre un maintenant. Erik surprend cette idée et commence à regarder vaguement dans la pièce, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'il a l'air drogué.

_Je peux aller les chercher,_ lui dit Charlotte, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une partie de son sang-froid habituel maintenant que la tête d'Erik ne se trouve plus entre ses jambes.

Elle tente de se relever seule, les membres décidément chancelants et l'intérieur des cuisses déjà collant. Elle parvient à tenir sur ses pieds - tout juste – et traverse maladroitement la pièce pour fouiller dans son sac, tout en se demandant où elle avait bien pu laisser ces préservatifs.

Charlotte n'a pas pris la peine de se couvrir (pourquoi faire ?) et _l'appréciation/le désir/l'envie _d'Erik la saisissent comme une vague de chaleur. Mais cette vague est diffuse à travers des éclats plus sombres et infiniment plus complexes, des étincelles _d'affection/de tendresse/d'admiration, _associée à un murmure plus sombre et sauvage _d'instinct de protection/de possessivité/de fureur _lorsque ses cicatrices apparaissent à la lumière tandis qu'elle se redresse.

Pendant un instant, Charlotte a presque peur de se retourner. C'est ridicule, elle le sait c'est loin d'être sa première fois, et Erik l'a déjà vue nue.

Mais elle est frappée, à cet instant, de réaliser combien elle est réellement nue. Le sexe, pour elle, est habituellement lié à la déception et à la dissimulation ses cicatrices sont couvertes par une projection, sa télépathie sévèrement limitée, et l'essence même de sa personne verrouillée à l'abri.

Sauf que maintenant, ses cicatrices sont clairement visibles, sa télépathie se balance entre eux, et elle est nue et exposée comme elle ne l'a jamais été.

Ce moment d'appréhension se transmet clairement à Erik, qui s'assoit dans le lit, l'expression de plus en plus dure. Mais Charlotte repousse avec détermination son bref accès d'inquiétude d'une montée de confiance et de désir et, se sentant un peu espiègle, lève le préservatif entre ses doigts.

_Attrape !_ lui dit-elle avec effronterie en souriant brillamment et en lançant le petit sachet de plastique à travers la pièce.

Erik ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer de l'attraper, il le regarde simplement voler dans les airs pour atterrir sur le sol, pas même sur le lit et presque contre le mur.

_J'en déduis que le base-ball n'était pas ton truc, _commente Erik avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

Charlotte lui répond d'un éclat non-verbal de _mécontentement/frustration/embarras _tout en s'avançant pour ramasser le préservatif.

Mais elle n'est pas aussi humiliée qu'elle l'aurait cru, étant donné qu'elle peut sentir que l'amusement d'Erik est mêlé à de l'affection et de la curiosité, tel l'émerveillement d'un enfant qui explore une nouvelle facette du monde pour la première fois.

Des bribes de souvenirs et de sensations à demi-formées montrent à Charlotte que les précédentes expériences sexuelles d'Erik avaient été rapides, impersonnelles et méthodiques. S'il voulait coucher avec quelqu'un, il se rendait dans un bar, choisissait quelqu'un pour la nuit, partait dès que l'affaire était conclue et ne revoyait jamais les personnes. S'il devait séduire quelqu'un pour lui soutirer des informations, il le faisait, et n'y pensait plus ensuite. Et lorsqu'il était plus jeune, encore frais des horreurs de Shaw et sans amis ou famille ni ressources dans sa quête de revanche, le sexe était le moyen d'obtenir de la nourriture et un lit chaud pour la nuit.

Personne ne lui avait jamais souri ou jeté un préservatif à l'autre bout de la pièce. Personne n'avait jamais été _joueur_ avec lui.

Il était rassurant de voir combien il s'agissait d'un terrain nouveau pour tous les deux.

Elle lui rejeta le préservatif, rien que par plaisir, et Erik l'attrapa facilement – d'une main, d'ailleurs, ce sacré prétentieux.

Elle sut qu'Erik avait surpris cette pensée en voyant ses lèvres se tordre et _l'amusement/l'affection/la tendresse _redoublèrent de force dans son esprit. Il l'enfila dans un geste précis, et lorsque Charlotte eut atteint le lit, il était prêt pour elle.

Le lien entre eux signifiait qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait – ce qu'ils voulaient _tous les deux – _et elle monta sur ses hanches tandis qu'Erik s'allongeait et l'attirait au-dessus de lui. Leurs mains liées, Charlotte se soutenant contre le bras d'Erik (dont le muscle tendu faisait tordre les numéros encrés), elle l'immobilisa tout en le prenant en elle.

Charlotte se mordit la lèvre devant le plaisir et la douleur de sentir Erik la combler toute entière et _oui/oui/si bon._

Elle ne savait pas très bien qui émettait, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses doigts étaient liés à ceux d'Erik presque douloureusement, et elle les utilisa pour s'assurer en commençant à bouger lentement au-dessus d'Erik. Elle garda un rythme précis, savourant chaque mouvement exquis de va-et-vient le plaisir profond et satisfaisant du sexe d'Erik se mouvant en elle contrastant délicieusement avec la chaude extase lorsqu'elle rencontrait son os pubien.

Erik n'était pas passif, bien sûr (Charlotte doutait qu'il puisse jamais être passif, ça ne lui ressemblait pas). Il se lève pour la rencontrer à chaque poussée, et à l'instant où il est aussi profondément encré en elle que possible, il tourne les hanches minutieusement, en de petit mouvements qui font monter le plaisir de Charlotte et lui arrache de légers gémissements.

Elle veut que ça dure, veut pouvoir le savourer, mais Charlotte se doute qu'ils ne dépasseront pas les dix minutes. Elle serait vraiment surprise si c'était le cas.

Parce que, comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle se contente de son propre plaisir, elle ressent également celui d'Erik. C'est un peu plus distant que lorsqu'ils se caressaient elle n'a pas vraiment de pénis et son corps lutte un peu pour traduire ces sensations, et il semblerait que seule une sensation fantôme de rythme et de glissement se fasse ressentir en elle. Erik semble être dans le même cas – elle peut sentir son esprit rendu perplexe par l'impression d'être pénétré sans pouvoir l'être.

Peut-être cela devrait-il être irréel, désorientant, mais c'est tout le contraire. Parce qu'au-delà des sensations parfois étranges, c'est une _connexion _telle que Charlotte n'a jamais osé en rêver. Et elle n'a plus à avoir peur pour Erik, pas en ressentant son ébahissement, son émerveillement et son _regarde-la, regarde-la, regarde comme sa bouche s'ouvre quand tu bouges comme ça, regarde comme elle te fixe, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire de sa chance, comme si elle ne savait pas combien elle est merveilleuse, fantastique, impossible –_

Un mouvement particulièrement fort d'Erik fait haleter Charlotte et elle se penche en avant, perdant sa prise sur les mains d'Erik et ne se rattrapant que de justesse en posant les bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Elle n'arrive même pas à reprendre sa respiration avant que des doigts ne se mêlent à ses cheveux et qu'Erik ne l'attira dans un baiser des plus est toujours en elle, mais pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne bouge, savourant le jeu de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues, et _l'affection/la tendresse/le désir _qui gonflent entre eux serre la poitrine de Charlotte.

Puis Erik décide de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fait frissonner Charlotte et la fait se tendre autour de lui, et il est soudain impératif qu'elle recommence à bouger _maintenant_. Mais elle reste figée au-dessus de lui, frissonnant lorsque chaque mouvement fait frôler sa poitrine contre les poils de son torse, et la main d'Erik sur sa hanche la guide.

Si elle avait d'abord été parfaitement comblée en étant lente, maintenant Charlotte veut juste aller _plus vite !/plus fort !_ Erik vient en elle si violemment à chaque poussée qu'il retire un petit cri de sa part, et il pose sa bouche dans son cou, ses lèvres formant les syllabes de son prénom encore et encore, comme un homme priant pour obtenir la rédemption ou le salut.

Chaque muscle du corps de Charlotte est tendu, et elle ne sait pas si elle est proche de l'orgasme et attire Erik avec elle ou si c'est le contraire. Elle serre violemment les épaules d'Erik – ou est-ce Erik qui lui serre les épaules ? - et Erik s'enfonce une fois de plus et se maintient tandis qu'un pouce calleux caresse son clitoris –

Puis il n'y a rien, juste un plaisir aveuglant, un satisfaction et une libération, un orgasme qui se réverbère en elle et en Erik comme un écho, s'amplifiant encore et encore puis disparaît dans les répliques vibrantes.

* * *

Habituellement, Charlotte est tout à fait alerte après le sexe les restrictions qu'elle impose à sa télépathie s'en assure. Et sans elles – sans le besoin de faire si attention, de se méfier de chaque bévue – elle se sent plonger dans une lassitude paisible qui lui fait comprendre pourquoi les gens emploient le terme 'satisfaction'.

Elle est vaguement consciente qu'Erik se lève et jette le préservatif dans la salle de main, mais rien que vaguement. Elle ressent une bouffée de satisfaction ravie lorsqu'il revient, un aperçu de l'image qu'elle lui offre – les cheveux emmêlés dans un halo autour de sa tête, les yeux fermés et la peau brillante de transpiration, l'air tout simplement débauchée – ainsi qu'un pincement de fierté et d'émerveillement avec un _c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ?_

_Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, _lui dit-elle en essayant de prendre un air sévère mais sans savoir comme elle s'en sort dans son état actuel.

Les pensées d'Erik sont plus sourdes maintenant, s'éteignant lentement contre l'écho de l'activité mentale des autres occupants du manoir. A contrecœur, Charlotte se force à se retirer un peu plus de son esprit, accordant le repos à leurs cerveaux après les sens confus qu'elle venait de leur imposer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle le toucher d'un serviette froide entre ses jambes la prend totalement par surprise. Elle pousse un cri perçant, son corps entier sursautant, et elle aurait pu finir par frapper Erik au visage s'il ne tenait pas fermement sa jambe contre lui pour la tenir écartée.

« Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible de te surprendre, » songe-t-il d'une voix profonde et rauque tout en nettoyant doucement, tendrement, l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_Prends ça comme un compliment, _lui dit Charlotte tout en refermant les yeux. _Tu m'as littéralement épuisée._

Elle peut sentir une légère vague d'amusement, puis Erik semble hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien ce qui devait se passer ensuite.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Charlotte lui saisit distraitement le bras et le tire à elle. _Viens là._

Il y a quelques mouvements, puis elle et Erik finissent sous les couvertures Charlotte se sent détendue et suffisamment rassasiée pour dormir pendant un mois, et Erik est tendu et méfiant.

Charlotte sait pourquoi – les souvenirs d'Erik d'un contact physique prolongé ne sont pas plaisants – et le savoir lui serre douloureusement le ventre.

_Dors,_ lui propose-t-elle en roulant vers lui. Elle ne le prend pas dans ses bras – elle doute qu'Erik doit suffisamment à l'aise pour dormir ainsi – et pose plutôt une main au-dessus de la sienne sous les couvertures, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa paume.

Une partie de la tension quitte le corps d'Erik et Charlotte soupire un peu, heureuse de le voir se détendre un peu et de savoir qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle relâche sa télépathie, écoutant et le déclin les vagues de tous les esprits éparpillés dans le manoir, et ce murmure la plonge dans le sommeil.

* * *

Erik se réveille brusquement, conscient que quelque chose a changé, qu'il y a un problème – il y a une présence à ses côtés, immobilisant son bras.

Puis il se souvient où il est, et comprend ce qui l'a réveillé Charlotte a roulé dans son sommeil et s'est retrouvée recroquevillée contre lui, son bras coincé sous son corps. Il s'écarte aussi soigneusement que possible, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller en se levant du lit. Charlotte remue à peine et roule simplement un peu plus de son côté, un murmure endormi sur les lèvres.

La pendule dans le coin indique à Erik que l'aube est proche, mais il ne retournerait pas au lit. Il s'est habité à vivre en dormant peu, et il ne perdrait pas une habitude d'une vie.

Cependant, il n'est pas aveugle face à l'attrait de se glisser sous les couvertures avec Charlotte encore un peu, mais il ne se l'autorise pas. Erik s'entraîne tous les matins à garder le contrôle de son pouvoir pour le parfaire autant que possible, et pour s'entraîner, il a besoin de la colère. Il ne sait pas vraiment combien la télépathie de Charlotte est sensible dans son sommeil, mais il n'allait sûrement pas prendre le risque de lui exposer le genre de rage qu'il doit rassembler lorsqu'il utilise son pouvoir pendant une longue période de temps.

Et l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui pourrait être plus longtemps que d'habitude – il a une toute nouvelle source de fureur, après tout.

Il est difficile de voir dans la lumière de l'aube, mais Erik remarque tout de même les lignes légères et les ombres tracées sur l'omoplate de Charlotte, exposée à la pièce par le glissement des couvertures d'Erik.

Les souvenirs font le surprise momentanée lorsqu'il avait sentit les traits légers alors qu'il s'attendait à y trouver une peau lisse. La montée d'incrédulité lorsqu'il avait suivi les cicatrices, réalisant qu'elles étaient trop bien tracées, trop délibérées pour êtres les reliques d'un accident de l'enfance. Le frisson de rage lorsqu'il avait écarté Charlotte et _regardé, _puis reconnu la preuve des marques du fouet, les traces tordues et agrandies là où la peau s'était étirée, ce qui prouvait que Charlotte était encore une enfant lorsqu'elles avaient été infligées.

Dieu sait qu'il a vu des marques similaires bien trop souvent – la poignées de cicatrices sur ses propres omoplates sont les souvenirs permanents des méthodes les plus efficaces de Shaw pour le discipliner, alors Erik sait très bien comme il faut frapper fort sur un enfant pour produire ce genre de cicatrices.

Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il est aussi furieux (ou plutôt, il pense le savoir et il ne veut pas examiner cette pensée trop en profondeur). Il a vu et souffert bien pire durant sa vie, après tout.

Mais peut-être est-ce là la différence. C'était lui – là c'est _Charlotte_.

Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer, comme si elle reprenait conscience, et Erik réalise sur le tard qu'elle a probablement froid. Il remonte la lourde couverture sur son dos, mais il est trop tard – elle a les yeux ouverts et cligne distraitement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demande-elle en s'asseyant et en s'étirant.

Étant donné que cela fait tomber la couverture autour de sa taille et qu'aucun d'eux n'a pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements la veille avant de dormir, Erik considère qu'on peut lui pardonner de prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre la question.

« Tôt, » dit-il simplement. « Tu peux te rendormir. »

Mais Charlotte se penche déjà sur le côté afin de pouvoir bien voir la pendule.

« J'ai dormi pendant six heures et demi ! » s'exclame-t-elle en souriant largement. « Je ne dors que cinq heures, d'habitude. »

« Tu ne dors que cinq heures par nuit ? » clarifie Erik en haussant les sourcils – il sait que le corps peut être entraîné à supporter peu de sommeil, mais il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le fait naturellement.

« Habituellement moins, » dit Charlotte en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre. « Je me suis souvent demandé si c'était une sorte de conséquence de ma télépathie - si les différences dans mon cerveau on fait en sorte que j'ai besoin de moins de sommeil que les autres. Mais c'était certainement utile durant mes années à l'université, tu peux me croire. »

Elle lui sourit, mais fronce ensuite les sourcils et prend un expression inquiète. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Il est vrai qu'il est complètement nu et pas exactement à l'aise, mais il a connu pire.

Charlotte soupire d'un air exaspéré, ayant de toute évidence surpris cette pensée, et sort du lit pour parcourir le sol à la recherche de leurs vêtements. Le premier qu'elle trouve est son pantalon, et elle est couverte à partir de la taille avant qu'Erik n'ait pu réellement apprécier la vue.

« Sous-vêtement, pantalon, veste, » cite-t-elle en lui jetant chaque vêtement. « Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ton col roulé – oh, attends, il est là ! Et voici ma chemise, et... tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé à mon soutien-gorge ? »

Erik ne se souvient honnêtement pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il ait surpris les cicatrices de Charlotte. Il a probablement laissé tomber le soutien-gorge sur place, ou l'a repoussé du pied lorsqu'il la portait jusqu'au lit...

Il le retrouve sur le sol, presque sous le lit, et utilise les attaches en métal pour le faire flotter dans la pièce jusque devant le visage de Charlotte.

Charlotte sourit – du sourire brillant et enchanté qu'elle a toujours lorsque Erik fait la démonstration de ses pouvoirs – et le saisit au vol pour passer les bretelles sur ses épaules. Erik ne résiste pas à aller se tenir derrière elle, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour laisser son pouvoir pour fermer les petites attaches.

Il est récompensé par le rire doux et léger de Charlotte.

Tous les deux partiellement habillés, Erik fait courir ses doigts sur la gorge de Charlotte, puis les fait distraitement descendre à la limite de ses seins. Charlotte soupire et se penche avec confiance contre lui, son dos glissant contre l'étendu des cicatrices sur le torse d'Erik.

Erik ne réalise même pas que son pouce parcoure l'une des marques les plus proéminentes (qui s'enroule autour de sa hanche, clairement infligée par quelque chose de fin et de flexible) avant que Charlotte ne pose sa main sur la sienne.

Au début, il pense qu'elle va le repousser, l'écarter et enfiler une chemise avant de quitter la pièce, mais elle reste presque parfaitement immobiles, les doigts caressant sa paume, la tenant simplement en place.

_Mon beau-père, _murmure-t-elle dans son esprit avec un aperçu du visage de cet homme, tordu en un rictus.

Erik se sent se tendre, mais il gardes les mains détendues et ouvertes.

_Ma télépathie était assez...vive... quand j'étais plus jeune, _avoue Charlotte. _J'avais du mal à faire la différence entre les choses qu'on m'avait dites et celles que j'avais lues dans les esprits des gens. Kurt – c'était son nom, Kurt Marko – a toujours supposé que je l'espionnais d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il était loin d'apprécier._

Erik ne peut pas voir son visage, mais ses doigts ont raffermi leur prise sur sa main. Il se souvient du visage qu'il a vu dans ce bref aperçu de souvenir et du nom que Charlotte a mentionné – Kurt Marko – et commence à planifier la façon exacte dont il va retrouver cet homme.

_Le fait que j'étais déjà différente de la plupart des filles de mon âge n'aidait pas. Les gens avaient des attentes sur mes centres d'intérêts et mon comportement, et je ne les respectais pas, et Kurt le prenait assez mal._

Des débuts de souvenirs volent dans l'esprit d'Erik, si vite qu'il ne sait pas si c'était intentionnel ou non. Charlotte, assise en classe avec d'autres filles (qui ont toutes l'air jeune, si douloureusement jeune, et l'idée que cela soit arrivé quand Charlotte était _aussi _jeune donner envie de hurler à Erik), qui ne prête aucune attention aux instructions sur la couture parce que la toile d'araignée derrière la fenêtre est bien plus fascinante. Charlotte, qui ne joue pas avec les filles de son âge parce qu'elle aime collectionner les abeilles, regarder les fourmis et chercher des vers dans le sol. Charlotte, qui grimpe aux arbres pour regarder les nids d'oiseaux et salit des robes et des jupes onéreuses.

Charlotte, enchantée par le monde de la biologie, de la chimie et de la science, alors que sa mère et ses professeurs lui disent qu'elle doit se préparer à se marier et à avoir des enfants.

Mais elle ne les écoute pas, et Erik est violemment soulagé qu'elle les ignore, qu'elle refuse de devenir ce qu'ils disaient qu'elle devait devenir.

_Peut-être aurais-je pu l'arrêter, aurais-pu le forcer à me laisser tranquille, mais... _Elle secoue la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant ses omoplates. _Son esprit était si laid,si... empoisonné que je préférais supporter les coups._

Erik ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre ce que signifie être télépathe, mais il pense pouvoir comprendre à quel point un esprit devait être horrible pour que supporter les coups au point d'avoir des cicatrices soit une 'meilleure option'.

« Quelqu'un l'a remarqué ? » ne peut s'empêcher de siffler Erik. « Ta mère – »

Elle baissa les épaules de résignation, et le reste des paroles d'Erik retombèrent dans le silence.

_C'était avant l'arrivée de Raven, et ma mère... ma mère ne ressentait rien pour moi, Erik._

Ses mots sont accompagnés de quelques relents d'émotions – la télépathie de Charlotte est lourdement maîtrisée – et Erik se demande si elle choisit de communiquer mentalement parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en sa voix.

Cela semble être une exagération. Oui, ces souvenirs qu'il avait vus sous-entendait que la mère de Charlotte désapprouvait les choix de sa fille, mais elle avait sûrement dû aimer Charlotte ? Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

_Ma mère a eu un enfant parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et uniquement pour ça, _continue Charlotte d'un air impassible. _Mon père... était attaché à moi, je suppose. Comme on s'attache à un animal de compagnie – j'étais 'mignonne' et 'charmante', tant que je n'étais pas en travers de son chemin ni ne le décevais. Et ma mère me voyait comme... et bien, comme une sorte de poupée de porcelaine onéreuse. Belle, peut-être, mais à chaque fissure, chaque fois que je déviais de ce qui était 'normal' ou de ce qu'on attendait de moi, ma valeur diminuait._

L'aspect le plus dérangeant de son monologue était qu'il était totalement dénué d'hystérie ou de spéculations. Charlotte était télépathe, et si elle dit que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, ce n'est pas une extrapolation ou une hypothèse – c'est une chose qu'elle _sait,_ qu'elle avait dû ressentir chaque jour où elle avait vécu dans cet endroit.

Erik commence à comprendre pourquoi Charlotte était si réticente à l'idée de revenir ici, pourquoi elle avait été si anormalement calme et hésitante – reprenant inconsciemment son ancien comportement. Il pensait que Charlotte avait cru qu'agir ainsi aiderait, mais au contraire, cela avait donné à Erik le besoin quelque peu irrationnel de détruire tout ce malheureux endroit de fond en comble.

« Combien de temps... ça a duré ? » demande-t-il, et il est heureux d'entendre que sa voix est calme.

Il doute que cela tromperait une télépathie, mais il a toujours aimé avoir la preuve qu'il peut se contrôler.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ La question est automatique, presque défensive.

Alors il peut voir combien Kurt Marko doit mourir. Mais Erik ne le dit pas à voix haute – il n'en a pas besoin.

Charlotte grimace, les muscles de son dos se contractant comme si elle veut se recroqueviller. Ça_ n'a pas d'importance – il est mort, aujourd'hui. Et ça n'a duré que quelques années._

Des années.

Erik se dit qu'on peut lui pardonner d'avoir supposé que Charlotte était telle qu'elle était grâce à sa famille, qu'elle avait été élevée dans un environnement aussi aimant et ouvert que possible. Pourtant, savoir qu'elle est si confiante, si prête à croire en la meilleure nature de chacun, pas _grâce _à son enfance mais _à cause_ d'elle...

Il en est confus.

Charlotte était restée figée depuis que les mots 'mon beau-père' avaient résonné dans sa tête, mais elle soupire alors et se détend, fermant les yeux et se tournant à moitié dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur son torse. Elle reste ainsi quelques instants, et Erik a l'impression qu'elle écoute les battements de son cœur – mais c'est ridicule, en quoi cela aiderait ?

_Tout va bien, Erik, _lui dit-elle. _Mon enfance a peut-être été pire que pour certains, mais elle a aussi été meilleure que pour d'autres. Et j'aime penser que j'ai mis tout ça derrière moi aujourd'hui... autant que possible, en tout cas._

Erik n'arrive pas à comprendre ça, mais il se retient de faire un commentaire. Charlotte soupire doucement, frottant presque son nez contre lui, avant de se redresser et de regarder son visage, avec ce sourire grand et confiant qu'elle lance toujours à Erik.

« Je sais qu'il est très tôt, mais est-ce que tu veux déjeuner ? »

Erik mange habituellement après s'être entraîné – la légère faim qu'il ressent l'aide à se concentrer, l'aide à se rappeler, l'aide à nourrir ses pouvoirs...

Mais bien que le sourire de Charlotte soit honnête, ses yeux sont toujours un peu flous, toujours dirigés vers les souvenirs déplaisants que cette maison contient pour elle, et Erik ne veut pas la laisser seule ainsi.

« Bonne idée, » murmure-t-il, puis ses lèvres se tordent en un petit sourire. « Mais tu voudras peut-être enfiler une chemise avant, juste au cas où nous ne serions pas les seuls réveillés. »

« Je suis télépathe – je le saurais s'ils étaient réveillés, » déclare Charlotte d'un air noble.

Mais elle enfile tout de même une chemise, la boutonnant rapidement dans la légère lumière du matin.

Puis elle dépose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Erik (et il se demande s'il s'y habituera un jour, s'il aura le temps de s'y habituer), emmêle ses doigts aux siens et le tire vers la porte.

« Allez, je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver _quelque chose_ dans la cuisine. »

Erik la suit, en se disant qu'il s'entraînerait après le petit-déjeuner.

Changer ses habitudes ne lui ferait pas de mal, rien que pour cette fois.


	9. Processus d'apprentissage

**Partie Neuf **

**Processus d'apprentissage**

* * *

_« Le secret du succès est d'apprendre à utiliser la douleur et le plaisir plutôt que de laisser la douleur et le plaisir vous utiliser. »_

_\- Tony Robbins_

* * *

La journée est _chargée,_ avec Charlotte qui pousse Sean à contrôler ses cordes vocales pour atteindre différents tons, amadoue Hank jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne courir avec elle et laisse Alex mettre le feu au bunker sous-terrain (elle ajoute d'ailleurs mentalement quelques extincteurs à sa liste de courses). Même Raven s'entraîne, à soulever des poids et à parcourir la maison avec un visage différent du sien, en essayant d'imiter les modulations et les manières en plus de l'apparence physique – et Erik... eh bien, Charlotte a une théorie au sujet du pouvoir d'Erik, et elle espère pouvoir la tester un de ces jours.

Tout cela pour dire qu'elle voit clairement le chemin qu'ils doivent suivre pour s'améliorer, pour affermir leur contrôle et augmenter leurs capacités, mais elle ne peut en dire autant pour elle. Après toutes ces années, elle avait accepté que son contrôle était à son maximum. Elle ne pourrait jamais entièrement taire les murmures et les vibrations des esprits qui l'entouraient, et pour ce qui était du pouvoir...

Elle peut effacer des souvenirs ou les soutirer des gens, altérer les perceptions ou les éliminer complètement, forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose allant à l'encontre même de sa nature ou bien même prendre le contrôle d'un corps et le manipuler comme une marionnette.

Les seuls domaines dans lesquels Charlotte peut acquérir plus de pouvoirs sont ceux pour lesquels elle refuse catégoriquement de s'entraîner. Il est vrai qu'elle se demande parfois si elle peut provoquer une crise cardiaque ou une attaque, mais elle n'a aucune envie de le découvrir. Une fois, lorsqu'elle était jeune et paniquée, elle avait réussi à mettre une personne dans le coma, un coma qui était toujours d'actualité aujourd'hui elle détestait penser qu'elle puisse en être capable dès maintenant, si elle souhaitait réellement _attaquer _l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Peut-être devrait-elle se contenter de superviser l'entraînement des autres mutants, mais elle n'en a pas envie : elle ressent cela comme une stagnation. Alors, s'il n'existait aucune réelle façon d'améliorer sa télépathie sans blesser les esprits qui l'entouraient, elle allait devoir choisir un autre moyen d'acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Peut-être pourrait-elle apprendre à piloter un avion ? Ou des techniques de médecine militaire ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Charlotte a accepté l'idée qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une bataille, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité le contraire.

Elle a sélectionné quelques ouvrages médicaux pour commencer, et se dirige vers sa chambre pour les lire. Elle vient de passe devant le salon lorsqu'un murmure de _colère/haine/indignation/comment ose-t-il ?_ effleure son esprit. Elle sait qu'il s'agit d'Erik, tous les esprits lui semblent différents, et seul celui d'Erik est aussi bruyant, aussi _fort_ – et elle entre dans la pièce, curieuse de savoir ce qui l'a énervé.

Il se tient devant le manteau de la cheminée, fixant d'un regard mauvais la photo de la mère de Charlotte et de Kurt Marko prise le jour de leur mariage.

Les yeux d'Erik se posent sur elle comme s'il savait qu'elle était là, bien que Charlotte fut certaine de ne pas avoir fait de bruit.

« Ils ont l'air heureux, » dit-il d'une voix monotone et pourtant cinglante.

Charlotte hoche la tête. « Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'ils aient pu avoir l'air aussi heureux alors qu'ils ne l'étaient _pas_. »

Erik reporte son regard sur la photo, et Charlotte peut sentir son esprit se question sur la raison pour laquelle sa mère a épousé Kurt Marko.

« Mon père venait de mourir, » dit-elle. « Et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait un jour su comment être seule. De bien des façons, elle avait _besoin_ d'être mariée. »

Mais Kurt l'avait rapidement guéri de ce travers. A la mort de ce dernier, la mère de Charlotte s'était tout simplement penchée sur la bouteille et n'en sortait que pour se montrer en public. Autrement dit pour les fêtes et les œuvres de charité, évidemment, pas pour la remise de diplôme de Charlotte ou encore l'anniversaire de Raven.

Erik observe toujours la photographie, et Charlotte peut sentir sa confusion face à sa présence. Il est surpris qu'elle n'ait pas déchiré ou brûlé toute apparition du visage de Kurt Marko.

Il y a des sujets de conversation avec lesquels Charlotte sera _toujours_ mal à l'aise, mais la télépathie est différente. C'est tellement plus intime que le langage verbal, et Charlotte a déjà avoué des choses à Erik via sa télépathie dont elle ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu les articuler à voix haute.

_Je ne le déteste pas,_ dit-elle calmement à Erik. _Je le détestais, quand j'étais plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui..._

Elle secoue la tête, avançant pour se tenir à côté d'Erik et fixer le cadre photo.

_Le fait qu'il soit mort doit aider, _songe-t-elle. _Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de tomber sur lui dans la rue, ni à l'idée que tu le croises. Et au final, il m'a sauvé la vie._

La confusion d'Erik ricoche sur elle comme un vent frais, et Charlotte lui montre la loge qui se tenait autrefois à l'entrée de la propriété. Haute de deux étages, mais vieille et abandonnée, l'extérieur maintenait les apparences tandis que l'intérieur croulait sous la poussière et les toiles d'araignée. Elle lui montre ses explorations à cet endroit, hésitantes et curieuse, comme elle y dormait, parfois, quand la présence difficile des esprits du manoir était trop pour elle et qu'elle avait besoin de la distance pour les atténuer.

A travers elle, il sait qu'elle s'est réveillée un jour dans une chaleur de braise, une épaisse fumée passant dans les escaliers, causée par un feu qui avait déjà consumé le rez-de-chaussée. Charlotte avait essayé de descendre les marches en courant, mais les flammes l'avaient repoussée, elle avait donc tenté de grimper à la fenêtre, mais l'âge de la bâtisse l'avait coincée.

Charlotte se souvient de la fumée qui l'étouffait, se souvient avoir haleter pour reprendre son souffle bien qu'il n'y avait aucun air sain à inspirer dans ses poumons, mais elle garde une distance sécuritaire de l'esprit d'Erik afin qu'il n'en ressente rien. Elle veut juste lui donner une information, pas l'attirer dans ses souvenirs.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur le sol, les yeux humides, son esprit se ralentissant à mesure que la fumée s'épaississait et que la maison commencer à craquer, puis... puis Kurt était arrivé.

Elle montre à Erik l'impression brumeuse qu'elle avait eu de Kurt la prenant dans ses bras, utilisant son coude pour casser la fenêtre, appeler en criant les pompiers au sol qui tenait un filet étendu entre eux. Puis le crac menaçant des poutres au-dessus d'eux, la chaleur déformant le bois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter le lourd toit. Kurt qui baisse les yeux sur elle, le visage résolu, déterminé...

Puis l'air pur qui la transporte lorsqu'il la jette par la fenêtre et qu'elle atterrit sur le filet pendant que le toit de la loge cède, écrasant Kurt Marko.

_Alors je ne le déteste pas,_ murmure-t-elle dans l'esprit d'Erik. _Il m'a sauvé la vie. Et m'a appris une leçon très utile._

« Quelle leçon ? » demande Erik d'une voix rauque.

_Qu'il existe une différence entre connaître un esprit et le comprendre. Tout ce que j'avais appris sur Kurt Marko me montre qu'il aurait dû me laisser brûler... mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et je ne saurai jamais pourquoi._

Peut-être est-ce son arrogance qui parle, mais c'est son ignorance qui la dérange le plus. Elle ne porte pas exactement le deuil de Kurt elle ne le détestait sans doute plus, mais elle n'étais pas navrée qu'il fusse mort, mais elle s'interroge parfois sur cette dernière décision.

Les pensées d'Erik sont un fouillis de _colère/indignation/haine/ressentiment, _et ses sentiments sont vifs et amers comme des éclats de verre, et Charlotte ne sait pas pourquoi une part d'elle en éprouve du réconfort. Peut-être est-ce parce que de personnes ont déjà éprouvé de la colère pour elle, de la colère _contre_ elle oui, mais devant le traitement qu'elle avait reçu de ses enseignants et prétendument-pairs ? La plupart semblait penser qu'elle méritait son sort pour avoir choisi une voie aussi « peu féminine » et « anormale ».

Raven est sa fervente défenderesse, évidemment, mais c'était différent. Elles savaient toutes deux ce que cela faisait d'être négligée, elles avaient dû faire face à aux colère d'ivrogne de la mère de Charlotte et à sa sobriété vicieuse. Et puis, Raven était la sœur de Charlotte, et les liens familiaux ne se brisaient pas facilement.

Erik, cependant, avait vu et souffert bien pire. Pourtant, la simple idée qu'elle ait pu être maltraitée le rend furieux – furieux d'une explosion intense et aveuglante, comme la réplique d'un coup de feu.

Voulant instinctivement le réconforter, Charlotte se rapproche et pose sa main sur son bras, son esprit effleurant légèrement le sien à base de _réconfort/contentement/c'est du passé maintenant._

Les pensées d'Erik forment toujours un mélange épineux de méchanceté à l'égard de Kurt Marko, mais elles contiennent aussi une touche _d'incrédulité/de ressentiment/elle a raison/arriverai-je à la comprendre un jour ?/aurai-je le temps de la comprendre ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » lui demande-t-il en observant le livre d'anatomie serré dans la main de Charlotte.

Il tente de changer de sujet, mais Charlotte le laisse faire.

« Eh bien, tout le monde est occupé à accentuer le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ses forces... » Elle hausse les épaules. « Je voulais apprendre quelque chose d'utile, et les premiers soins semblent être une bonne idée. »

Erik hausse un sourcil. « Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais commencer par lire un livre d'anatomie ? »

« On doit bien commencer par les bases. »

Erik a un sourire en coin, et elle sent un léger amusement irradier dans son esprit. Puis il disparaît sous un vague de _détermination/résolution/il le faut._

« Il y a d'autres talents que du dois acquérir d'urgence, » dit-il d'une voix désormais plutôt grave. « Viens, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser une arme à feu. »

Tandis qu'il finissait sa déclaration, une arme passa la porte dans les airs, attirée par le pouvoir d'Erik. Charlotte aurait habituellement été inquiète à l'idée qu'une arme traverse ainsi le manoir, mais elle suppose qu'empêcher un coup de partir est loin d'être un effort pour Erik.

Elle est plutôt intéressée par ce qu'il vient de promettre. « Vraiment ? » Et Charlotte réalise très vite que c'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin : la défense physique est une compétence qui lui manque cruellement. « Erik, tu es un génie ! »

C'est maintenant au tour d'Erik de la fixer, incrédule, et Charlotte sait qu'il s'attendait à une toute autre réponse de sa part.

_Tu ne vas pas me rétorquer que ta télépathie est la seule défense dont tu as besoin ?_ pense-t-il à son adresse.

_Le casque de Shaw a prouvé que la télépathie n'est pas infaillible, _répond-elle. _Et même si les balles ne marchent pas contre lui, elles marcheront peut-être contre le prochain._

Erik hoche la tête, et Charlotte peut sentir que son esprit a tiré les mêmes conclusions qu'elles : s'il existait un casque, il en existerait bien d'autres.

_Suis-moi, _dit-elle en reposant le livre sur un coin de la table avant de se diriger vers la porte. _Je crois que mon père avait un stand de tir quelque part..._

* * *

Erik s'était attendu à ce que Charlotte résiste à l'idée qu'on lui apprenne à se servir d'une arme à feu : c'était un outil violent, et Charlotte avait toujours été si farouchement opposée à la violence qu'il avait été certain qu'elle détesterait cette idée. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de céder, bien sûr, peu importait ce qu'elle disait les balles n'étaient peut-être d'aucune utilité contre Shaw, mais il se devait de savoir qu'elle pourrait au moins contrer le prochain salaud psychotique qui pourrait bloquer sa télépathie.

Mais Charlotte avait défié ses attentes (ainsi qu'elle le faisait depuis leur rencontre), et s'était avérée être une élève très capable. Mais c'était peut-être parc qu'il l'avait poussée à lire dans son esprit pour apprendre comment tirer.

Plus encore, Charlotte semblait apprécier de tenir une arme, et aurait volontiers continué indéfiniment. Mais Erik insiste pour qu'ils fasse une pause lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle contracte inconsciemment son poignée entre chaque essai, comme s'il devenait plus sensible, les muscles et les tendons n'étant pas habitués au poids et au recul de l'arme.

Puis Charlotte décide apparemment que l'embrasser est une façon appropriée d'exprimer sa gratitude. Ses lèvres sont sèches et légèrement craquelée par le vent froid, et il peut sentir son affection éclater en lui comme un feu d'artifices, des éclats de chaleur vibrant dans chaque baiser.

Erik n'est pas télépathe, et il a parfois du mal à interpréter les sentiments et sensations qu'il reçoit de Charlotte. Mais un commentaire ci et là lui apprend que la plupart des gens sont agacés et effrayés par sa télépathie, et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle elle semble aussi ravie dès qu'Erik l'accueille volontairement dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de baisser ses défenses, elle avait semblé si ébahie, si émerveillée, et presque craintive, comme si elle ne voulait pas réellement savoir à quoi ressemblerait une relation sexuelle télépathique. Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin relâché sa télépathie, elle avait semblé à moitié sidérée, presque droguée, et Erik aurait pu s'en inquiéter s'il n'avait pu sentir son plaisir et son soulagement de ne pas avoir à se retenir et à contenir son pouvoir.

Charlotte vibre toujours de _bonheur/satisfaction/fierté _lorsqu'Erik lui montre comment démonter une arme.

« Tu es très enthousiaste pour quelqu'un qui épouse les valeurs de la non-violence, » dit-il avec une touche d'amusement et de tolérance en voyant la façon qu'a Charlotte de tenir l'arme : comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle et merveilleuse théorie à propos de la mutation qui devait être étudiée de toutes les façons.

« J'_apprends, »_ lui dit-elle en rayonnant. « J'étais un peu envieuse, tu sais. Tout le monde était occupé à apprendre et à s'améliorer, et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je me tenais là à les encourager et a proposer des suggestions pour les aider. Je commençait vraiment à vouloir apprendre quelque chose de nouveau moi-même. »

Erik veut lui demander ce qu'elle croit qu'il apprend _lui-même_, mais il pense en avoir déjà une vague idée. Et il a l'impression d'apprendre lentement depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

Du moins se sent-il partiellement satisfait aujourd'hui, une part de lui s'étant apaisée maintenant que Charlotte a appris à tirer. Même si cela ne sera pas d'une grande utilité contre Shaw.

Il est étrange de voir qu'il lui est de plus en plus automatique de l'appeler Shaw désormais, et Erik se demande ce que cela signifie, ou si cela signifie même quelque chose.

Charlotte lui lance maintenant un regard sombre, sérieux, et il soupçonne qu'elle ait eu un aperçu de ses pensées. C'était peut-être un effet secondaire lorsqu'on connaissait un télépathe, mais son esprit semblait constamment ouvert, comme si une partie de son cerveau était attirée par elle comme une radio, ne voulait qu'entrer en contact avec elle.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment les choses évolueront lorsque tout cela prendra fin : son esprit lui semblera-t-il constamment vide et désolé, appelant Charlotte bien après son départ ?

« Je voulais te parler d'une chose, » dit calmement Charlotte en se mordant les lèvres déjà légèrement gonflées après son baiser.

L'expression hésitante, presque effrayée qu'elle aborde rend Erik nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas combien Shaw est intéressé par moi, ou s'il sait que nous sommes ici, mais s'il vient, et que nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter... » Elle prend une profonde inspiration, comme pour se préparer à sa réaction. « Tu dois le laisser m'emmener. »

Erik n'est pas certain de l'avoir bien entendue : il devait avoir mal compris. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

_Je suis parfaitement sérieuse, _insiste-t-elle avec un ferme éclat de _détermination/conviction/protection _accompagnant ses paroles. _En aucune circonstance tu ne dois te faire tuer pour moi._

Mais il serait parfaitement normal qu'elle se soumette à la torture et aux expérimentations afin de _le _protéger ? La fureur et l'indignation serrent le ventre d'Erik, si vite et si vicieusement qu'il s'étouffe presque.

« Hypocrite ! » crache-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas à négocier, Erik ! » dit Charlotte d'un ton cassant, l'air agacé.

Comme si elle pensait honnêtement pourvoir persuader Erik de s'écarter et de laisser Shaw la prendre en remplacement de Frost afin d'être modelée et brisée comme jouet télépathe et esclave sexuel.

Cela n'arrivera pas. Si Shaw prenait Charlotte, ce serait après la mort d'Erik. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Erik serre les dents et tente de garder un ton calme. « Pourquoi serait-il acceptable que tu sacrifies tout pour notre sécurité, sans que nous puissions en faire de même pour te protéger ? »

« Parce qu'il est logique de retarder la confrontation autant que possible, et si c'est moi qu'il veut- »

« Alors il devra nous passer à tous sur le corps pour t'avoir, » dit-il d'un ton catégorique. « Chacun de nous se battrait pour te protéger, Charlotte, ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais. »

Raven défendrait sa sœur adoptive jusqu'à la mort, sans poser de question ou même hésiter. Moira et Charlotte étaient devenues amies, et Erik savait que si quiconque voulait blesser Charlotte, il faudrait d'abord s'occuper de l'humaine. Hank semble un peu impressionné par elle, mais il était honnêtement ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de livres, de science et de la possibilité de reconstruire Cerebro. Alex la respecte parce qu'elle ne se laisse pas emmerder par lui, parce qu'elle sait lui renvoyer ses quelques remarques taquines, et il l'écoute elle, bien qu'il aurait balayé de la main toute autre personne moins déterminée. Sean lui fait confiance, et il est prêt à tester des idées excentriques si Charlotte les garantie, parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire volontairement du mal.

Ils tiennent tous à elle, et s'ils devaient en arriver là, chacun d'eux s'interposerait entre elle et Shaw, sans hésitation.

Charlotte a l'air dévasté, et Erik sait qu'elle suit chacune de ses pensées. Seul Charlotte aurait l'air aussi bouleversée à l'idée que des gens soient prêts à la protéger d'une menace tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle et de dangereuse.

Au moins Erik sait-il un peu aujourd'hui d'où lui vient cette attitude de martyr. La mère de Charlotte ne l'avait pas défendue ou protégée lorsqu'elle était enfant, et jusqu'à un certain point, Charlotte semblait toujours se croire indigne de la protection qu'elle mérite.

_Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que l'un de vous soit blessé à cause de moi, _avoue-t-elle.

_Et nous ne voulons pas que tu dois blessée, _répond Erik en posant sa main sur sa joue et en la pressant de le regarder dans les yeux. _Ne nous refuse pas le privilège de protéger une personne à laquelle on tient._

Charlotte a l'air étonnée, et rien n'est cohérent dans son esprit : il n'y a qu'une vague _d'émerveillement/de gêne/de surprise/d'affection/de désir._

Cela met presque Erik mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait de révéler son jeu, et il se recule, laissant tomber ses doigts de sa joue.

Charlotte sourit légèrement, et son sourire semble dire qu'elle comprend et accepte les choses, et même les chérit. Ce sourire met toujours Erik mal à l'aise, parce ce qu'il n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne le réalise pas. Un jour, probablement proche, il la décevra ou lui brisera le cœur, puis elle cessera de le regarder ainsi et l'absence de ce sourire lui donnera l'impression d'avoir la peau à vif sur le bitume, mais bon sang, il ne lui avait pourtant jamais demandé de lui sourire ainsi !

Avec la plupart des gens, on devait mériter la confiance. Charlotte vous faisait d'abord confiance, puis vous vous sentiez obligé de céder.

« Eh bien, maintenant que je sais tirer, » commence Charlotte dans ce qu'Erik soupçonne être une tentative de lui changer les idées. « Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre quelques techniques de combat à mains nues ? J'ai bien peur de n'avoir jamais appris cela non plus. Je dépendais un peu trop de ma télépathie. »

Il devrait dire non : peut-être s'il rationnait le temps qu'il passait en la compagnie de Charlotte les choses ne seront pas aussi douloureuses lorsqu'il finirait par être en manque. Mais elle a l'air si sacrément pleine d'espoir...

« Bien. »

Son sourire est si large et brillant que c'en est douloureux.

* * *

Charlotte n'était peut-être pas à proprement dit entraînée, mais elle était assez bagarreuse, apportant la même détermination dans le combat que dans tout autre aspect de sa vie.

Erik a passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à lui montrer des prises, des blocages, des coups et des techniques d'immobilisation, en insistant bien sur ce qui marcherait le mieux contre un adversaire plus grand et plus lourd. Et maintenant, ils se roulent sur le sol de ce qu'il pense être l'ancienne salle de dessin tandis que Charlotte essaie de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre.

Erik aurait pu apprécier d'avoir la chance de trouver une solution à une partie de sa frustration, si une nouvelle source de frustration n'avait pas justement réclamé son attention en plein combat. Il se retrouvait rarement dans une proximité physique aussi importante avec quelqu'un, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une personne qu'il essayait de tuer ou avec laquelle il couchait. Et puisqu'il n'essayait sûrement pas de tuer Charlotte, le bas de son anatomie avait décidé, de son propre chef, que tout cela se finirait sexuellement.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Charlotte lorsqu'ils se séparent, tout en lançant un regard appuyé sur son aine. « Tu veux faire une pause ? »

« Ça va. » Il se devait d'être capable de se battre quelques soient les distractions présentes, et bien que cette distraction en particulier s'avérait être un problème pour la premier fois, il se devait d'être suffisamment discipliné pour ne pas entacher sa concentration.

Elle sourit et prend une expression taquine. « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir déclarer forfait ? Ça a l'air douloureux, et je pourrais te donner un coup de main. » Son sourire s'accentue et une note de malice prend vie dans ses yeux. « Ou de bouche, si tu préfères. »

Erik se lance sur elle, déterminé à la plaquer contre le tapis en moins de deux minutes. Parce qu'elle doit apprendre à ne pas baisser sa garde, bien sûr, et sûrement pas parce que ses paroles et la courbes de ces lèvres rouges lui envoient des images pornographiques en tête.

Charlotte se fait avoir facilement : elle n'est pas de taille contre Erik lorsqu'il essaye de la faire tomber au lieu de la faire courir sur le tapis tout en lui laissant délibérément autant d'ouvertures que possible, et elle rit trop fort pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de se défendre. Il y a un peu de méchanceté dans la façon dont il lui plaque les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, se met à califourchon sur ses hanches et utilise son poids pour la plaquer au sol pendant un instant, il lui en veut un peu d'être aussi à l'aise avec cette situation, avec le fait qu'elle puisse l'embrasser, rire avec lui ou faire des plaisanteries d'ordre sexuel pendant que ses intestins semblent noués et qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire ou dire la moitié du temps.

Mais peut-être Charlotte est-elle ainsi : elle aime l'imprévu et l'inattendu, alors qu'avec Erik, les choses imprévues et inattendues se terminent généralement dans le sang.

« Tu as gagné, » cède-t-elle, toujours haletante de rire. « Tu as gagné. »

Erik se prépare à lui lancer une remarque sarcastique pour se reprendre lorsque Charlotte arque le dos sous lui, de façon délibérée, provocante, pressant son bassin contre son érection.

« Le butin va au gagnant, non ? » Sa voix est si saturée d'une invitation qu'il n'a pas besoin _du désir/du frisson/de l'audace_ qui vibre dans son esprit comme de la fumée, et l'irritation d'Erik est repoussée si facilement que, pendant un instant, il se retrouve à la fixer sans savoir quoi faire ensuite.

Il lui serre toujours les poignets de ses mains, et toute autre personne aurait été nerveuse, d'être ainsi tenue par lui, mais Charlotte lui fait si entièrement confiance qu'elle ne fait pas que repousser l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal, une telle idée ne lui a même jamais traversé l'esprit. Il n'y a ni question, ni doute ni inquiétude : son esprit reste accueillant, audacieux et vibre d'un _oui, oui/vas-y, Erik/joue avec moi._

Erik sait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire à Charlotte qu'elle ne désire pas : s'il lui fait peur ou mal, elle peut tout simplement atteindre son esprit et l'arrêter dans son élan. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas trouver cela rassurant, mais c'est le cas. Il n'existe littéralement aucune façon de surpasser Charlotte Xavier.

Du moins, pas si elle n'a pas envie qu'il le fasse.

Il n'avait pu la faire tomber uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa télépathie pour l'arrêter. La seule raison pour laquelle il la plaquait toujours au sol était parce qu'elle le laissait faire, ce qui est déconcertant, incroyable... et d'une certaine façon très, très excitant.

Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et verrouiller la porte.

Le sourire de Charlotte est différent maintenant, sensuel et un peu lascif, et il ne fait que s'accentuer lorsqu'Erik tord un morceau de métal et l'enroule autour de ses poignets. Il est d'abord hésitant : il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle veut, mais elle revient ensuite dans sa tête et _son_ _désir/ son affection/sa confiance _est recouvert d'une vif encouragement.

La nuit dernière, le sexe avait été presque désespéré, puisqu'une part de lui n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis et le repousser. Mais maintenant, elle est plaquée sous lui, les poignets attachés au-dessus de sa tête, et elle allait y rester pendant un instant. Maintenant, Erik est tout à fait satisfait à l'idée de prendre son temps.

Il ouvre lentement sa chemise, laissant ses doigts frôler sa peau découverte avant de se diriger vers le prochain bouton, et il regarde sa peau frissonner sous son toucher. Il abandonne le vêtement sur le sol, et pendant un instant, il ne fait que la _regarder_. Il savoure la peau nue de Charlotte, comme ses seins tracent la courbe de ses côtes, et comme ses tétons sont durs et tendus sous le tissu uni de son soutien-gorge.

Erik effleure rapidement sa poitrine de ses mains, puis descend le long de la peau douce de son ventre, tout en observant les muscles se tendre sous sa paume.

« _Erik ! »_ Son nom résonne en stéréo, avec un léger halètement et un éclat de chaleur dans son esprit, accompagnés _de désir/d'anticipation/de joie/s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît._

Il ne détache pas vraiment son soutien-gorge : il le relève simplement jusqu'à sa gorge pour dénuder ses seins afin de les prendre en mains, de sentir leur poids entre ses paumes, de tracer de petits cercles autour des auréoles rosées. Charlotte pousse un soupir tremblant et ferme les yeux en arquant le dos, comme pour essayer de se presser entre ses mains.

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'ils couchent ensemble, mais la télépathie rend la chose incroyablement facile Erik connaît tous les points sensibles sur le corps de Charlotte, sait quand il doit être doux et quand elle aime qu'il soit dur.

Et ce va-et-vient sensoriel semble moins désorientant cette fois, comme si son esprit le comprenait. Il serre les dents autour du bout de son sein et ressent un frisson de plaisir, mais une part de lui sait que ce n'est pas _lui _qui frissonne. Peut-être est-ce parce que Charlotte ne peut pas le toucher : puisqu'il sait qu'on ne peut pas le toucher, toutes ces sensations physiques doivent provenir de Charlotte uniquement.

Il déboucle sa ceinture et baisse son pantalon : Charlotte se tord et se tend en tendant de l'aider, _sa confiance/son excitation/son désir/son affection/oui __**Erik **__oui _vibrent dans son esprit.

Mais il évite délibérément l'endroit où elle le veut et choisit plutôt de tracer de petits motifs sur la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses et de son bassin. Il fait courir ses doigts entre ses poils pubiens comme pour caresser un chat, et il ressent un élan de reproche dès que cette idée l'effleure.

_Je te mets au défi de faire une blague féline !_

Erik éprouve une vague d'amusement et presse son visage contre son ventre pour retenir son sourire. Mais la joie se Charlotte qui vibre dans sa tête ne l'aide pas à se calmer, et il se retrouve à rire doucement contre sa peau et à la sentir frissonner à chaque vibration.

Il fait passer sa langue contre sa peau et dans le creux de sa hanche, et il la maintient en place lorsqu'elle se tend et se tortille, ses sentiments formant un mélange de _frustration/envie/venons-en au fait !/s'il te plaît !/__**Erik !**_

Il a déjà attaché des personnes avec lesquelles il couchait, mais il s'agissait habituellement de personnes en qui il n'avait pas confiance ou qu'il voulait sauter sans être d'humeur à être touché. Ça n'avait jamais été ainsi : une excuse pour explorer, taquiner et faire de son mieux pour rendre Charlotte totalement folle.

Il reprend un sein en bouche, parce qu'il aime les sons qu'elle produit dans ces moments-là. Le plaisir léger et presque insuffisant éclate dans son propre corps, mais Erik est loin d'en avoir terminé.

Le fait qu'il aime la voir piéger, impuissante et uniquement en mesure d'accepter ce qu'il choisit de lui donner révèle probablement quelque chose de dérangeant sur sa psyché. Mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas _réellement _impuissante rend les choses encore meilleures : il n'a pas à constamment faire attention, et il est sûr de se rendre immédiatement compte de sa gêne s'il fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas.

_Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit que je n'aime pas, _songe Charlotte. _Mais je t'en prie, tu es libre d'essayer._

Avec l'impression qu'on lui donne la permission de repousser et de tester ses limites, Erik devient un peu plus violent. Les baisers qu'il dépose sur son corps deviennent des morsures, laissant des marques rouges dont il sait qu'elles deviendront de légers bleus, et pourtant seuls des _oui/plus/s'il te plaît/je ne vais pas me briser/ __**Erik ! **_Résonnent dans son esprit.

Il glisse deux doigts en elle et les presse de façon a exciter chaque muscle de son corps, et il aime la voir tenter de serrer les jambes par réflexe, comme pour essayer de maintenir sa main en place. Son pouce caresse son clitoris tandis que sa main prend délibérément un rythme plus lent et régulier que Charlotte ne le voudrait. Ses poids se serrent et se tordent avec impuissance entre ses liens, et elle serre les dents comme pour se retenir de faire le moindre bruit, bien que de faibles gémissements lui échappent.

Erik veut retirer ses doigts et les remplacer avec sa bouche, la sentir se tendre et frissonner contre sa langue, mais ce serait sacrifier à sa vue. Et voir Charlotte Xavier perdre le contrôle sous lui n'est pas une chose qu'il sacrifierait, alors il continue de boucher sa main et essaye d'ignorer le besoin désespéré qu'il a de se toucher.

Leur connexion fait en sorte qu'il puisse sentir le moment exact où les battements de son cœur commencent à s'accélérer, où sa respiration devient plus laborieuse, où ses muscles commencent à ses tendre, et il écarte sa main juste avant que l'orgasme ne la saisisse.

La frustration et le désir pur le réprimandent dans son esprit, et pendant un instant, Charlotte se plaint sous lui, dans un vif gémissement de désespoir.

Erik se sent ridiculement fier de pouvoir mettre la oh-si calme et impassible Charlotte Xavier dans cet état. Il n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle méritait, mais ça... ça il en est _capable_. Le plaisir physique est probablement une maigre récompense pour tout ce qu'elle lui a donné (l'acceptation, la compagnie, une confiance absolue en lui, une connexion si profonde et aveuglante que tout ce qu'il connaîtra ensuite lui paraîtra bien pâle en comparaison), mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir.

_Tu ferais mieux de finir ce que tu as commencé ! _résonne dans son esprit la voix aussi bourdonnante que les battements des ailes d'un insecte de Charlotte. Celle-ci lui lance un regard noir tandis que son corps frissonne sous l'effet du précipice devant lequel il l'a poussée.

_Techniquement, c'est toi qui a commencé, _fait-il remarquer en la pénétrant une fois encore de ses doigts et en savourant la façon qu'a son esprit de se délier et de se disperser tandis que le plaisir se glisse entre eux comme les répliques d'un séisme.

Malheureusement, à cause de la télépathie, il joue autant avec lui-même qu'avec Charlotte, et la volonté d'Erik a ses limites. Il parvient à répéter le processus une fois de plus avant de céder (et il doit bien penser à 'processus', parce qu'il pense au fait qu'il est en train de doigter Charlotte jusqu'à l'amener aux portes de l'orgasme, c'en serait fini d'autant plus vite).

Il la fait rouler et utilise sa main posée contre son ventre pour la pousser à quatre pattes. Le métal se détache de ses poignets, libérant ses bras afin qu'elle puisse se maintenir contre le sol (ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est assez méfiant face à son contrôle, et ne se fait pas tout à fait confiance pour ne pas lui casser accidentellement un poignet ou lui faire du mal, et il ne serait jamais à l'aise à l'idée de risquer de blesser Charlotte).

Il réalise qu'il leur manque quelque chose au moment exact où Charlotte lui envoie l'image mentale d'un préservatif enfoui dans sa poche.

Le petit bout de plastique est assez facile à trouver. Le pantalon de Charlotte est toujours baissé sur ses doigts et elle porte toujours ses chaussures, avec les lacets bien attachés, et tout ça pourrait paraître ridicule si Erik n'était pas aussi excité.

_Prévoyante ? _lui demande-t-il en se demandant si elle avait tout planifié.

_Optimiste, _lui renvoie Charlotte avec _désir/frustration/arrête de me taquiner. Et je ne voulais pas avoir à refouiller dans mon sac à main._

Il peut la pénétrer plus profondément dans cette position, et lorsqu'il se glisse d'un seul coup, Charlotte se tend et gémit d'un air ravi, ce qui fait vibrer Erik jusque dans ses os. Une impulsion qu'il ne comprend pas très bien et qu'il ne prend pas la peine d'analyser le fait se pencher sur elle et passer son bras autour de son corps pour l'attirer plus fermement contre son torse, les maintenant ensemble tandis qu'il presse sa bouche contre la courbe de son épaule, l'embrassant et la mordant alternativement, ses lèves, ses dents et sa langue caressant sa peau à la fois lisse et marquée.

Charlotte penche la tête en arrière et ses cheveux se glissent contre le cou d'Erik et se mêlent à la légère barbe qu'il porte sur le menton. Elle est humide et chaude autour de lui, ses muscles se tendent, et il ne parvient qu'à faire quelques va-et-vient avant qu'ils ne jouissent tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il retrouve la vue (c'est sa télépathie qui _doit _rendre tout ça aussi intense – Erik n'a jamais eu d'orgasme qui le rende temporairement aveugle), il aurait pu être irrité par son manque d'endurance s'il n'avait pas ressentir _le plaisir/la satisfaction/on va attendre un peu avant de recommencer/tu vas me tuer/je croyais avoir une crise cardiaque sur la fin/je crois que tu a endommagé mon cerveau _de Charlotte.

Il devrait se lever : ils sont tous deux en sueur et à moitié nus, recroquevillés sur le côté dans un mélange de vêtements peu digne, mais il préfère attirer Charlotte à lui. Il préfère savourer la sensation des battements désordonnés de son cœur contre sa paume, le son de sa respiration qui se calme graduellement, l'odeur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il presse son visage dans son cou.

Il préfère en profiter encore quelques minutes.


	10. Sous la surface

Rien ne saurait excuser cette longue absence. Je traduis et posterai la suite et fin aussi vite que possible.

**Warning de l'auteur:** changement de sexe, violence, images dérangeantes, références à l'Holocauste, **références à des abus sur enfants dans ce chapitre, et présence également d'une discussion philosophique à la véracité et la moralité douteuses. **Je vais m'appesantir sur les implications plus sombres liées à la télépathie, donc veuillez respecter le rating, de la fiction mais aussi des chapitres individuellement

**Partie Dix**

**Sous la surface**

"_Keep looking below surfaces appearances. Don't shrink from doing so just because you may not like what you find."_

_-Colin Powell_

* * *

Charlotte fait un effort pour être à l'aise avec ses propres désirs, en particulier lorsqu'ils concernent le sexe. Tant de gens sont horriblement hypocrites à ce sujet : ils condamnent ceux qui profitent de ce dont ils fantasment eux-mêmes en secret, et elle s'est jurée de ne jamais rejoindre leurs rangs.

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été attachée par le passé, peut-être parce que cela nécessitait trop de vulnérabilité, qu'elle abandonne le contrôle. La plupart des gens diraient que cela s'applique au sexe en général, mais pour Charlotte, avec ses barrières, ses protections et ses couches de déguisement, le sexe a toujours été à l'antithèse du manque de contrôle. Mais avec Erik...

Eh bien, elle avait aimé cette idée. Lorsqu'il la plaquait au sol, une petite idée avait flotté dans sa tête et une chaleur s'était lentement répandue dans son ventre, et chaque partie d'elle criait _'oui, oui, faisons ça'._

Elle sait qu'Erik croit que tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir se résume au sexe, et elle veut qu'il ouvre les yeux et voit combien il lui donne chaque jour, apparemment sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle est inquiète au sujet de l'énigme que représente son amant et l'image qu'il a de lui-même, et c'est parce qu'elle songe à cela à l'instant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il y a un problème que lorsqu'elle surprend une montée de panique.

Charlotte sait qu'Erik s'entraîne avec Hank et Alex, entraînement qui consiste en grande partie à voir Hank jeter vers Erik d'énormes morceaux de métal (qui faisait peut-être partie de la précieuse collection de voitures de Kurt Marko, et Erik semble prendre un malin plaisir à les écraser) que celui-ci essaye d'arrêter. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, surtout parce qu'il est bien plus facile et automatique pour Erik de détourner les projectiles plutôt que de les arrêter et de contrôler leur inertie. Et bien que ce soit parfaitement stratégique dans un combat unique, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée lorsque l'on a des alliés sur le champ de bataille, alliés qui peuvent être touchés et blessés par un morceau de métal.

Hank est présent parce que, bien que certains objets métalliques soient de taille raisonnable (tuyaux, pièces de machinerie, etc), la plupart sont trop lourds pour qu'on puisse les soulever. Et Alex... eh bien, Charlotte suppose qu'Alex aime tout simplement lancer des objets.

Mais la montée de _panique/peur/oh merde, la Prof !/ça va lui couper la tête/se baisser, il faut qu'elle se basse !_ lui indique qu'il y a un problème. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se retourner et s'accroupit simplement, ses bras recouvrant automatiquement sa tête.

Puis, au-dessus de la panique se fait sentir une étrange et calme détermination, un **NON **qui perce à travers le chaos comme une simple petite sonnerie.

Charlotte lève les yeux et voit une moitié de voiture suspendue dans les airs juste au-dessus d'elle, à une hauteur qui suggère qu'elle aurait en effet perdu la tête et une bonne partie de son buste si elle avait poursuivi sa trajectoire. Erik est haletant, la main tendue, retenant la voiture dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble comprendre que, oui, elle va parfaitement bien, puis il repose le métal sur le sol.

Hank commence immédiatement à égrainer des excuses, Alex semble simplement impressionné par ce qu'Erik est parvenu à faire, Erik se demande s'il est possible de courir jusqu'à Charlotte et de chercher la moindre blessure sans vendre la mèche, et Charlotte ne peut s'empêcher de sourire pour elle-même. Elle se souvient du calme glacial et déterminé qui avait irradié dans l'esprit d'Erik, et son sourire s'accentue.

Sa théorie sur les pouvoirs d'Erik est en train de se démontrer.

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils couchent désormais ensemble qu'ils négligent entièrement leurs parties d'échecs. Erik trouve ça presque relaxant : le frisson du défi sans avoir à redouter les conséquences en cas de défaite, et Charlotte parle toujours beaucoup, prête à babiller pendant des heures au sujet de ce qu'elle a remarqué à propos des pouvoirs d'un mutant et de ses possibilités.

Ce soir, une mèche de cheveux de Charlotte est légèrement roussie : Alex a remis le feu au bunker, et elle babille au sujet d'un lien qu'elle a remarqué entre la force des coups d'Alex et son exposition au soleil. C'est le genre de chose que seule Charlotte rechercherait.

Il s'est plus d'une fois demandé si elle ne donnait pas de faux espoirs à Alex si un pouvoir qui nécessitait un appareil artificiel pour le contrôler pouvait réellement être contrôlable, et si elle ne devrait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont avant de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Mais Erik n'est pas attiré par Charlotte parce qu'elle est parfaite ou a toujours raison, mais parce qu'elle essaye de toutes ses forces. La plupart des gens se satisfont à l'idée de rester assis et de laisser le monde tourner, mais si Charlotte voit quelque chose qui se doit de changer, elle fait alors de son mieux pour que le changement ait lieu.

Finalement, Charlotte s'écarte du sujet et évoque les possibles aspects évolutionnaires de leurs pouvoirs, et Erik doit avouer qu'il est fasciné, même s'il n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que Charlotte.

« Bien que les tiens soient un peu une énigme, mon ami, » avoue-t-elle à Erik.

La plupart des gens n'appelleraient pas 'ami' la personne avec laquelle ils couchent, mais il aime assez que Charlotte n'ait pas abandonné le surnom qu'elle lui donnait par le passé. Chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle 'mon ami', il a l'impression qu'elle lui promet que leur connexion est toujours présente, que ce qu'ils vivent n'est pas temporaire, et même s'il sait que ce n'est pas vrai, il peut profiter de ce fantasme.

Charlotte a peut-être remarqué ses pensées, mais si c'est le cas, elle ne le laisse pas la détourner de ce qu'elle veut dire. « En terme d'évolution, forger le métal est une invention très récente : même si je suppose qu'il aurait simplement fallu qu'un guerrier de clan à l'Âge de Bronze puisse changer la trajectoire de sa lance après l'avoir lancée. Cela serait certainement un avantage, du moins suffisant pour que les gênes soient transmis... »

« Je ne vois pas l'avantage à avoir l'air si ouvertement non-humain, » fait remarquer Erik. « Raven, par exemple : tu ne peux pas me dire qu'elle aurait survécu très longtemps. »

Charlotte pourrait argumenter en faveur de ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la nature humaine, mais Erik a vu trop de personnes être chassées et tuées à cause de leur différence pour croire qu'une fille bleue aurait pu survivre un instant au sein d'une ancienne tribu.

Il s'est retrouvé à s'intéresser tout particulièrement à Raven, et il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la sœur de Charlotte, mais peut-être parce que sa mutation est la plus visible (peut-être parce qu'elle semble perdue dans sa propre peau et qu'il se souvient de ce que ça fait, de ne pas savoir qui ou ce que vous êtes). Raven le regarde souvent comme si elle le jaugeait silencieusement. Elle est au courant pour lui et Charlotte, et Erik sait qu'il serait tout aussi méfiant à sa place, mais elle semble l'écouter.

Il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle : Hank, Alex et Sean l'écoutent également, et tous semblent l'apprécier, ce qui est assez étonnant puisque ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle Erik est à l'aise. Il faisait peur aux gens autrefois, et personne ne levait les yeux vers lui comme s'il était une sorte de modèle.

« Ce que nous considérons comme des sociétés primitives ont tendance à être un peu imprévisible quant à leurs réactions face aux différences, » dit Charlotte en réponse à sa précédente question. « Quelqu'un comme Raven aurait tout aussi bien pu être vénérée comme étant l'avatar d'un dieu ou être persécuté. »

Elle sourit. « Il va sans dire que les avatars des dieux avaient le choix de prendre un consort ou un époux, et tant que les gênes étaient présents dans une petite fraction de la population... »

« Tu pourrais essayer de la baratiner avec cette histoire d'avatar divin, » fait remarquer Erik. « Ça lui donnerait confiance en elle. »

« Elle ne semble pas m'entendre, la plupart du temps. Je crois qu'elle s'attend à ce que je dise ce genre de choses parce que je suis sa sœur. »

« Le fait que tu lui dises de faire attention lorsqu'elle se trouve en public n'aide pas. » Et si sa voix contient une once de critique, Erik pense en avoir de bonnes raisons.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je crois que les humains peuvent nous accepter que je suis entièrement aveugle face à leur façon de réagir devant une chose qu'ils considèrent comme sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. » L'expression de Charlotte est ferme et un peu amère. « Et peut-être que la plupart des gens s'en fiche, ou du moins suffisamment pour ne rien faire... mais il suffit d'une seule personne. »

Erik connaît cette vérité mieux que la plupart des gens, et il ne peut que ressentir une pointe d'irritation et de colère. « Tu ne cesses de prôner l'acceptation, mais même toi tu ne crois pas que les humains suivront leurs meilleurs instincts. »

« Si, je le crois. » Charlotte a la voix sombre. « Je les ai déjà vus faire. »

« La plupart des gens- »

« Mais pas _tous, _» déclare fermement Charlotte. « Je ne peux pas, Erik – je ne renoncerai pas à l'espèce humaine, je ne condamnerai pas les bons avec les mauvais. Je combattrai les défaitistes, les préjugés... mais je ne combattrai jamais les _humains_. »

Elle soupire et se frotte le visage de la man. « S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en lisant les esprits, c'est que la violence n'engendre que la violence. Les préjugés n'entraînent que d'autres préjugés en réponse. Même si ta vision d'un monde dominé par les mutants devient vrai, il ne s'agira pas d'une utopie. »

Un peu piqué par sa remarque, Erik plisse les yeux et affiche une expression qui aurait fait fuir la plupart des gens (mais Charlotte, évidemment, ne cille même pas). « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'on décide que certaines mutations valent mieux que d'autres ? La mienne, par exemple. Dans ton monde où les mutants régneraient, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que l'on décide que ma télépathie est trop intrusive, trop envahissante, et que les gens ne commencent à exiger des mesures de contrôle, pour qu'on enferme les télépathes ? »

« Ça n'arriverait jamais. » Erik essaye d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, mais il est certain de ne pas la berner. Parce qu'il sait combien l'intolérance peut être facile et peut se faufiler dans chaque coin et recoin de la société, jusqu'à l'inonder.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Charlotte sans avoir l'air de le réprimander, mais honnêtement curieuse. « Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois dans ta tête, c'est vrai, mais je t'assure que tu fais partie de la minorité, Erik. Et s'il était permis d'opprimer les gens en fonction de ce qu'ils peuvent ou ne pas faire... commencer à instaurer ce genre de distinctions entre les mutants semble inévitable. »

« Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais, de toute façon, » fait remarquer Erik, en grande partie pour se rassurer. « Les télépathes sont trop puissants. »

« Le casque de Shaw me tient à l'écart, » lui rappelle Charlotte. « S'il en existe un, d'autres peuvent être créés. Accordons quelques années et quelques milliers de dollars à un génie comme Hank et je suis certaine qu'il trouverait une drogue pour me contrôler. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce genre de ségrégation est acceptable tant qu'elle concerne les mutants sans pouvoir utile ? Fais la distinction entre une personne et une autre, et d'autres distinctions suivront. »

Elle prend lentement une gorgée de son verre. « De toute façon, l'histoire nous a montré que ce genre de société qui place certains au-dessus d'autres... ne dure pas longtemps. Au mieux, il y aura une guerre civile sans fin, et au pire... au pire, ce sera l'Armageddon. Nous nous détruirions. »

Erik se sent sur la défensive, réticent à l'idée d'avouer qu'elle a marqué quelques bons points, et il ajoute durement, « Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire de leur donner une chance, mais que ferais-tu s'ils attaquaient, ici et maintenant, chez toi ? Est-ce que tu les neutraliserais _pacifiquement _? Ou est-ce que tu ferais ce que tu dois faire pour te défendre ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvent ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit calmement Charlotte.

La colère d'Erik augmente et éclate, comme une allumette contre du souffre. « Ne me sors pas cet argument minable- »

« Non, je ne sais vraiment pas, Erik. » Sa voix est calme, son visage ferme et sombre. « Quand je suis acculée... Je suis capable de faire des choses terrifiantes. »

Elle reprend son verre, mais prend une longue gorgée cette fois, les yeux fixés au loin, sur un point au-dessus de la tête d'Erik. « Je t'ai déjà parlé de Cain ? »

_Cain ? __Erik est certain que Charlotte ne l'a jamais mentionné, et il secoue la tête. La colère qui lui piquait la peau semble se compresser, se concentrer : l'expression de Charlotte toute entière et sa voix lui indiquent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une connaissance amicale._

« Cain Marko, mon demi-frère. » Sa voix est très calme, dérangeante. « Le fils de Kurt Marko, issu de son précédent mariage, de cinq ans mon aîné, une brute impénitente... et le violeur d'Amelia. »

Quelque chose en Erik se contracte sous l'effet de la fureur et en même temps d'une appréhension un peu étrange. Il repensea aux mots _le fils de Kurt Marko, brute impénitente _et _violeur, _et revoie la jeune Charlotte telle que sur les quelques photos visibles dans son bureau, où elle apparaît avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns qui commencent à peine à boucler, et son corps qui se développe tout juste... et il _prie _pour que l'histoire ne se termine pas comme il le pense.

Évidemment, Charlotte surprend cette pensée, qu'Erik est sans doute en train de hurler, parce qu'il ressent alors une vague apaisante pleine de _réconfort/affection/tout va bien, _et cela agit sur sa colère et sa peur comme un baume sur une plaie ouverte.

_J'ai dit à Mère et Kurt ce qu'il avait fait, bien sûr, __continue Charlotte, mais sa voix ne résonne plus que dans sa tête. ___Mais, puisqu'Amelia n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cet événement ___(un éclat de ___honte/dégoût/culpabilité ___se fait vivement ressentir mais est rapidement repoussé), ___personne ne s'est plaint, et il a tout nié. Je l'ai traité de menteur, et Kurt m'a puni en conséquence.__

Aucune émotion ni aucun souvenir n'accompagne cette dernière déclaration, mais Erik pense pouvoir ressentir quelque chose en luttant contre les barrières que Charlotte s'impose tel un prisonnier luttant contre une clôture de fer.

_Mais il avait peur de Kurt. Il maltraitait également Cain, vois-tu, et Cain avait trop peur des conséquences s'il était surpris à refaire une telle chose du vivant de Kurt._

_Et après sa mort ? __pense Erik en articulant délibérément les mots dans son esprit afin qu'ils ne soient pas noyés dans la vague de colère et de crainte qui bout en lui._

_Il a recommencé... à me regarder, __répond Charlotte d'une voix délicate mais avec un regard dur. ___Alors je me suis rendue dans sa chambre et je l'ai confronté.__

_Évidemment. Évidemment__, Charlotte Xavier, âgée de dix (ou onze ? Douze?) ans avait tenté de tenir tête à un violeur qui faisait sans doute deux fois sa taille._

_Il a ri, __continue Charlotte, et désormais il peut ressentir ___la colère/l'indignation/comment ose-t-il ?__

__Et il m'a demandé si j'étais jalouse. J'ai essayé de m'écarter, mais il m'a plaquée sur le lit, a mis ses mains sur ma bouche et essayé de relever ma jupe.__

Les muscles d'Erik sont si tendus qu'ils tremblent sous sa peau, mais il commence à ressentir une pointe de soulagement. Charlotte a dit « essayé », laissant entendre que Cain n'était pas parvenu à la déshabiller, qu'il avait été interrompu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Et? » demande-t-il d'une vois tendue.

_Et j'ai paniqué. __Le regard de Charlotte croise le sien pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a mentionné le nom de Cain. ___Il est toujours dans le coma. Les médecins disent qu'il n'est pas complètement en état de mort cérébrale, mais...__

Elle hausse les épaules, mais le mouvement est à peine perceptible. _J'ai lu dans son esprit, et... il n'y a rien. Il est vide. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça. _

« Bien, » dit Erik, et il le pense.

Il ne peut nier la pointe d'appréhension qu'il ressent en réalisant à quel point les pouvoirs de Charlotte peuvent être effrayants (elle avait accidentellement plongé quelqu'un dans le coma lorsqu'elle était adolescente, bon sang, que pourrait-elle bien faire désormais?). Mais à cet instant, il est immensément reconnaissant que ses pouvoirs aient suffi pour la sauver.

Il sait ce que ça fait de voir ses pouvoirs vous abandonner au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin, et jamais il ne souhaiterait que cela n'arrive à Charlotte.

« Mais tu ne vois donc pas, Erik ? » demande Charlotte d'une voix légèrement rauque, comme si parler à voix haute la faisait physiquement souffrir. « Je n'ai pas voulu faire une chose pareille. Je me suis simplement lâchée. Et si j'ai pu faire une telle chose sans le vouloir, il y a des années, je frissonne à l'idée de ce que je serais capable de faire aujourd'hui _intentionnellement. _Alors pour répondre à ta question si quelqu'un attaquait le manoir, faisait souffrir mes amis, Raven, ou toi... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Mais je sais que ça n'aurait rien de plaisant. »

Elle prend une autre large gorgée de son verre, comme si elle espérait que l'alcool la soutiendrait. Charlotte est toujours si audacieuse, si courageuse, qu'il est étonnant de voir comme elle devient timide lorsqu'elle parle de son passé ou de ses pouvoirs.

Mais peut-être est-ce exactement la raison pour laquelle elle semble si courageuse : il est facile de se tenir face au monde lorsque la seule chose que l'on ait vraiment à craindre est soi-même.

Et Erik réalise avec perspicacité que c'est pour cela que Charlotte lutte pour encourager Raven comme elle a besoin d'être encouragée. Parce que personne n'avait jamais été présent pour encourager Charlotte, alors elle ne sait pas comment soutenir quelqu'un en tant que sœur plutôt que mentor : elle n'a aucune relation sur laquelle se baser. Cain a fait en sorte que Charlotte ne sache que ce qu'il ne faut pas faire en tant que sœur, alors elle a tout fait pour ne pas être comme lui. Mais ce qu'elle considère comme une attitude protectrice et fraternelle est vue par Raven comme une façon de l'étouffer, et ce que Charlotte prend pour des précautions sensées sont pour Raven un rejet.

« De bien des façons, Cain a prouvé que j'avais raison, » poursuit Charlotte. « Il n'a pas violé Amelia ou ne m'a pas attaqué parce qu'il avait hérité d'une sorte de gêne « maléfique » de son père, ou parce que les humains sont naturellement enclins à la violence et à la haine. Il l'a fait parce que Kurt l'avait rendu impuissant, et que terroriser d'autres personnes était pour lui la seule façon de regagner un peu de pouvoir. »

Elle semble très détachée, presque impersonnelle. Mais Erik se souvient de ses paroles lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir vécu le viol d'Amelia comme si c'était le sien, et il se demande si cette attitude froide et clinique rend la chose plus facile pour elle.

Mais cela le met mal à l'aise, et il est malheureusement conscient des parallèles entre sa vie et le demi-frère abusif de Charlotte. Il ne peut nier avoir pris plaisir à arracher les dents du banquier, ressenti une vague de satisfaction en tuant ces gens en Argentine, ou encore que se tenir au-dessus de la dépouille de Shaw ne le ferait pas sourire...

_Tu ne ressembles en rien à Cain, Erik, __résonne la voix de Charlotte dans sa tête, ferme et pleine de ___conviction/assurance/ce n'est pas possible/comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?__

« Tu n'en sais rien, » lui rappelle Erik. « Tu n'as pas vu- »

Il s'interrompt en réalisant que si, elle avait probablement tout vu. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que Charlotte a pu saisir durant ses nombreuses incursions dans sa tête, mais étant donné le nombre de personnes qu'il a tuées, l'un de ces souvenirs avait bien dû remonter à la surface. Cela est facile à oublier lorsqu'elle semble si déterminée à croire qu'il y a du bien en lui.

_Lorsque tu auras pour habitude d'agresser sexuellement les gens, je reconsidérerai mon opinion, __commente Charlotte, et Erik se demande si une voix mentale peut être acerbe._

Puis elle secoue légèrement la tête, comme pour revenir au sujet de départ. De toute évidence, Charlotte a quelque chose à montrer et ne se laissera pas décourager.

« Nous ne pouvons pas juger les gens selon leur ADN, » dit-elle. « Ces ficelles contiennent bien des mystères, Erik, mais elles ne nous rendent pas bons ou mauvais. C'est à nous de choisir. J'ai ressenti des esprits de mutants, et des esprits humains, et moralement parlant, nous ne sommes certainement pas plus évolués. Nous sommes égaux face à notre capacité de faire le mal. Nous sommes même probablement plus enclins au mal que les humains, puisque le pouvoir a tendance à corrompre. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les gens ne devraient pas être jugés ou oppressés parce que notre ADN est légèrement différent de celui des humains considérés comme « normaux ». »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis ! » répond Erik d'un ton brusque, de nouveau frustré. « Les mutants doivent être protégés, et non vivre dans la crainte constante de s'exposer. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit calmement Charlotte. « Mais tu prône l'autre extrême. Tu veux que les humains soient opprimés. »

« Nous sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution : c'est toi qui l'as dit. »

Charlotte hausse les épaules. « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

Erik est assez surpris de sa réponse équivoque. « C'est ce que tu as déclaré plusieurs fois. »

« L'évolution n'est pas une ligne droite, mon ami, » fait remarquer Charlotte. « C'est plutôt un labyrinthe. Tous les chemins ne mènent pas au centre du casse-tête. Regarde-moi, par exemple. » Elle montre son corps de la main comme pour l'inviter à le contempler. « Cela fera peut-être trop d'informations pour toi, mais j'ai eu mes règles peut-être cinq fois dans toute ma vie. J'ai passé des tests, et je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails des hormones de stress un peu équivoques qui semblent être liés à ma télépathie, mais pour faire court, ces hormones laissent entendre que je suis stérile. »

« Stérile? » répète Erik, perplexe.

« Eh bien, mes chances de concevoir sont extrêmement faibles, et celles de porter l'enfant à terme le sont plus encore. »

Elle sourit tristement. « Le corps a un équilibre très délicat, après tout. Il faut peu de choses pour le faire chanceler. Raven ne semble pas avoir le même problème, mais qui sait combien sont dans le même cas ? Qui sait combien d'entre nous ont des mutations qui nuisent à leur santé ? Il est probable que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, et en termes d'évolution, cela me met hors jeu. Nous sommes peut-être le prochain stade de l'évolution, mais nous pouvons tout aussi bien en être une branche en voie d'extinction. »

« Tu n'y as jamais fait allusion, » dit-il doucement en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été au courant auparavant.

Charlotte rit. « Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi punchy ou optimiste que 'le prochain stade de l'évolution'. »

« Je veux que les mutants dominent, » avoue Erik en la pressant de voir son point de vue. « Mais... je ne mettrai pas les humains dans des camps. »

« _Toi _non, » acquiesce Charlotte avec une insistance qui semble un peu trop acerbe au goût d'Erik. « Mais je ne ferai pas partie d'une société où les gens sont arbitrairement considérés comme des citoyens de seconde classe dès leur naissance : ce n'est pas bien. »

« Les humains auraient des droits ! » crache Erik, la frustration recommençant à le ronger. « Les mutants ne feraient que leur succéder. Cela servira à nous garantir que nous ne serons ni opprimés ni ciblés, puisque _nous _dominerons le gouvernement et la police. »

Charlotte se fige totalement et repose son verre. « J'ai deux chromosomes X. »

« … et ? » Erik ne sait pas du tout où elle veut en venir.

« Tu savais que le chromosome X contient plus d'informations génétiques que le chromosome Y ? Puisque j'ai deux chromosomes X, il est moins probable que je sois daltonienne, que je souffre d'hémophilie ou de toute autre maladie dérivée d'une mutation du chromosome X. En fait, on pourrait dire que globalement, mon second chromosome X m'offre une meilleure santé que si j'avais un chromosome Y. »

Elle remue sur son fauteuil, et tapote son accoudoir du doigt, comme en signe de ponctuation. « Et pourtant, dans notre société, puisque je n'ai pas de chromosome Y, je suis considérée comme... déficiente. Considérée comme n'étant pas suffisamment intelligente, ou suffisamment capable, et je ne sais pas le nombre de portes qu'on m'a claqué au visage, le nombre de mes candidatures à l'université qui ont été rejetées... »

Charlotte secoue la tête et reprend d'une voix sombre. « J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans une société qui a essayé d'utiliser mon patrimoine génétique pour décider de mon destin. Je ne supporterai pas une autre société de ce genre. Je ne peux pas. »

Il n'y a aucune passion ni aucun désespoir dans sa voix, mais Erik sait qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Charlotte semble souvent affable, tellement docile, mais sa volonté et ses convictions sont des plus fermes : il ne la fera pas changer d'avis sur les humains, et d'une certaine façon, il ne le souhaite pas vraiment.

Mais il ne cesse d'essayer, et elle ne semble pas le lui reprocher.

* * *

Hank a de nouveau cuisiné, et Alex dit que c'est une attitude 'féminine', même s'il en prend une seconde portion. Charlotte lui lance un regard en signe de sermon (qu'elle a repris de son enseignant en CM1), et résiste à l'envie de pénétrer dans son esprit et le forcer à s'excuser. Elle résiste parce que c'est une voie dangereuse et qu'elle ne veut pas commencer.

Il est plus difficile de lutter contre son envie d'expliquer à Hank les raisons exactes pour lesquelles Alex le taquine si souvent alors que d'autres cibles peuvent tout aussi facilement être moquées.

C'est parce que Hank le met mal à l'aise. Ils ont tous vu la force de Hank. L'autre jour, Charlotte était en train de regarder sous le sofa à la recherche d'un livre qui était tombé au sol, et Hank, en essayant de l'aider, avait simplement soulevé le canapé. Alex est habitué aux hommes physiquement puissants, mais dans son expérience, ils ont un tempérament violent et sont enclins à déchaîner cette force contre quiconque étant plus faible. Hank, qui ne hausse jamais le ton, qui ne se met jamais en colère même lorsqu'il est ivre et qui considère toute relation interpersonnelle comme étant une affaire cérébrale plutôt que nécessitant les poings... Hank rend tout simplement Alex confus.

Alors il le taquine et le provoque à chaque occasion parce qu'il veut trouver le point de non retour de Hank, savoir à quel moment Hank perdra son calme. Alex estime qu'il vaut mieux le faire délibérément et être préparé plutôt que de se retrouver pris par surprise et vulnérable.

Il est tout aussi tentant de dire à Alex qu'il perd son temps. Après avoir été sévèrement tyrannisé dans son enfance (pour avoir toujours été trop intelligent ou trop jeune, n'avoir jamais été à sa place, ce qui lui donne naturellement l'envie de _faire en sorte_ d'être à sa place), Hank s'est juré que la violence ne sera jamais sa manière de résoudre les conflits. Et c'est une chance, vue sa force phénoménale.

Mais étonnamment, la légère animosité ne fait que rendre Charlotte plus heureuse. Peut-être est-ce parce que cette animosité est faible et sans importance. L'enfance de Charlotte avait été dénuée de taquineries et seulement emplie de paroles vicieuses, de coups en douce et de l'indifférence de sa mère, ce qui la faisait plus souffrir que tout coup de ceinture ou de poing.

Alex et Hank sont peut-être mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, mais si Shaw défonçait la porte, ils se battraient côte à côte sans même y réfléchir.

C'est probablement une bonne chose que Sean soit assis entre eux à dîner. Sean, avec sa famille trop grande et trop bruyante (même si bien moins que lui), est si habitué à faire estomper les tensions devant la nourriture qu'aucune dispute stupide ne se mettrait entre lui et son dîner. Charlotte se demande souvent si cela est dû au fait d'être l'aîné d'une famille de six enfants avec plus de vingt cousins, mais Sean est très détendu à propos de... eh bien, à peu près tout. Le seul moment où il semble un peu empli d'appréhension est lorsqu'il essaye de voler.

De toute évidence, Raven apprécie la nourriture et a décidé que cela rendait Hank encore plus attirant. Bien sûr, puisqu'il s'agit de la petite sœur de Charlotte, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de donner à Hank le fameux discours fait de 'fais-lui du mal et tu te retrouveras avec l'esprit d'un enfant de deux ans pour le reste de ta vie' et de leur ordonner de garder une distance de trente centimètres entre eux en toute circonstance, mais elle y résiste.

Tant qu'elle se concentre sur toute autre chose qu'eux et évite d'entendre le moindre fantasme (ou, dieu ait pitié, n'ait connaissance de choses qui se passent réellement), elle pense pouvoir s'en sortir.

Erik est assis face à elle avec une expression perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces scènes domestiques mais était prêt à essayer d'y prendre part.

Et pour la première fois, Charlotte a l'impression d'être chez elle.


End file.
